


Old Bean and Mr. Silver Fox

by H4T08



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Plus its Christmas!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: A modern AU telling of freshly graduated Nurse Mannion meeting and hooking up with Chief Physician Dr. Patrick Turner - although in her defense she didn't know that he was her boss.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weshallc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weshallc/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This fun little idea came into my head and refused to leave. 
> 
> For the moment, this will stay as a one-shot, especially with my other commitments with "The Nun" and "Bring it on Home to Me", as well as another story I have been working on. 
> 
> Dedicated to Weshallc for the lovely "Crown Jewels". I am so happy that you are posting it on AO3! :)

** Old Bean and Mr. Silver Fox **

“Come on, Shelagh,” Trixie reaches out to her fellow graduate. “It’s our last official day before starting work tomorrow.”

“Plus it’s Christmas soon,” Jenny pipes up.

Shelagh glances between both women in front of her, their enthusiasm quite infectious. There are so many things that she has to do, least of all to make sure that she and her fellow nurses look presentable for their first day at Kenilworth Hospital.

“Come along, old bean,” Chummy calls out from the shared bathroom. “It will be just for a quick drink at the local watering hole and maybe a rousing game of darts before nipping back here just in time to get our beauty sleep.”

“Besides,” Trixie bounces on the tips of her toes, the look of Shelagh on the brink of relenting no doubt causing a bubble of excitement, “who will pull us off of the dance floor if you’re not there?”

The memory of Shelagh starting a conga line just to get her friends out of the club making all of the women giggle. “You see?” Jenny is the first to come up for air. “One last hoorah before we are forced to do all of that adulting stuff.”

“Adulting stuff is not as hard as it seems on those silly Buzzfeed stories,” Shelagh rolls her eyes.

“Just you wait Shelagh Mannion,” Trixie grabs Jenny and runs over to Shelagh’s closet, “you will be on Insta before the end of the year.” One reaches for her pair of dark denim jeans, the only pair she possesses, while the other pulls out three blouses.

“I have Facebook,” she settles down next to Cynthia and reaches for a pretzel.

“Facebook is for old people, start-up businesses, and lonely people who want to spread negativity,” Jenny pipes up as she reaches for the never used black pumps she got for her birthday the previous year.

“Besides,” Chummy sits on the other side of Cynthia, “you never go on it. Ms. Antonia is always asking why she never sees you post anything.”

“Because for the last few years I have been working my tail end off to finish nursing school all-the-while making sure my boy-crazy flatmates are still alive to graduate with me.”

“It’s been a team effort,” Cynthia chimes in with a small smile, “but you deserve a night off."

“You guys had taken me out for my birthday!” Shelagh eyes the makeup Trixie digs out of her bag.

“And you were still the first person to make it home.”

“Well not everyone enjoys the walk of shame.”

“Who says that I’ve done anything shameful when walking back?” Trixie’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “I’m not the one who always sleeps with the same guy they say they will never sleep with as long as they live.”

“Oy!” Jenny yells out. “It’s been two months since I have seen the inside of his covers, thank you very much.” She grins back, “Which is the exact reason we should celebrate. Graduation, starting new jobs at the same hospital, Christmas, not seeing the inside of a bar since the beginning of our finals, and, of course, staying away from bad habits.”

Shelagh bites down on the inside of her cheek, memories of her last boyfriend casting a gloomy cloud over her head.

“You still miss him,” Cynthia murmurs as she places her hand on Shelagh’s shoulder.

“I miss…,” Shelagh sighs as she fiddles with her half eaten pretzels, “I miss being with someone around this time.”

“Bern was terribly boring and made no time for you,” Trixie holds up one blouse with her jeans and then another. “I would even imagine that the sex was more of a chore than anything remotely pleasurable.”

 _Trixie is right, of course._ Her old boyfriend would have never taken her out, instead insisting on cooking a dinner for her all for the sake of being frugal. While she is not the wealthiest woman in all of England, they never struggled either. Bern would have spent their money on something he would enjoy, like the newest video game or a D and D live action game in Surrey. Coming from a family who had no such access to things, she was never able to be as enthusiastic as he was.

“Plus,” Jenny smiles kindly, “I’m sure with his new nerdy girlfriend, he’ll be thinking about other things instead of you.” She rolls her eyes and crossly adds, “Or her.”

“I know,” Shelagh whispers under her breath. When she decided to leave her cushy job as an accountant to train as a nurse, Bern had taken instant dislike for all the changes in her life. One day, a few days before Christmas, he had packed all of his things and left, claiming on a post it note of how he had found someone else.

She was, of course, devastated, but luckily for her the nurses home that housed all of the students was closing down to make room for a new wing to their school. These women, whom were only acquaintances, became her good friends within a matter of weeks.

“Very well,” Shelagh straightens her back, popping the pretzel in her mouth. “I will go, however, we will be back by midnight.”

All women gather around her, their excitement electrifying the air. A rousing “Hip, hip, hooray!” and “Cheers!” fills the entire flat.

Trixie is the first to break out of the crowd, “All you need to do is to take a shower. Jenny is going to do your hair, I will do your makeup, Cynthia will do your nails, while Chummy cooks us up some toasties.”

“The only thing I haven’t managed to burn,” Chummy proudly grins.

 

* * *

 

For the millionth time, Shelagh glances down at her wrist to check her watch and, every time she sees nothing but bare skin, the feeling of being naked in a crowded room flushes over her. Trixie had taken it away from her, claiming that there was no time like the present and to enjoy herself.

“A round of Irish Car Bombs to help warm us up,” Trixie claps her hands the bartender places all of the shots and pint glasses in front of them.

Shelagh can feel her cheeks igniting, “But I said that I wanted a glass of wine.”

“Shelagh,” Jenny whines, “this is the Black Sail. All they have is the beer on tap and liquor.”

“Well the wine bar would have had wine if we went in there like I had suggested,” Shelagh grunts with the cross of her arms.

“The wine bar is far too stuffy for this group of glamor pusses,” Chummy passes out all of the shot glasses.

“And they don’t have Christmas karaoke followed by Christmas trap music on the dance floor,” Trixie lifts her glass, encouraging Shelagh to do the same.

Having no idea why in the hell Christmas music will be trapped on the dance floor, Shelagh timidly lifts her glass to cheers with her friends.

“Happy Christmas!” The group drops the shot glass into the pint. Just as the cool glass kisses Shelagh’s bottom lip, Trixie calls out, “And let’s hope that Shelagh gets laid tonight!”

Having no choice but to inhale her whole drink, Shelagh slams the glass down and glows a bright red to the loud cheering and catcalls coming her way from all around the bar.

 

* * *

 

Shelagh saddles up to the bar, shaking her hips to the rhythmic song both Jenny and Trixie are singing to.

“Oy!” An older gent is trying to wave down the bartender.

She looks at the handsome boy with an elf hat on and gives him a small smile. She had seen Trixie do the same exact thing with promising results. Before the two Irish Car Bombs and the whiskey and coke she sucked down, she would have never done it, but the alcohol makes her feel flighty, light as air.

He drops off the pints to another customer before coming up to her with a saucy grin, “What’ll you have?”

“Oy! I was here first!” The older gent volleys between the two and sighs under his breath, “Bloody hell.”

Feeling a bit bad, Shelagh turns to the older man and tells him, “Why don’t we order together?”

The gent leans back, taking her in before turning back to the bartender, “I’ll have four pints of pale ale and she will have…”

“I’ll have two pints of the same and three Irish Car Bombs.” Instantly her eyes widen in surprise. She was going to order just a coke for herself, but something inside her told her that Irish Car Bombs were a better idea.

“Make that five ales and four Car Bombs on my tab,” he hands off his card.

“You don’t have to pay,” Shelagh blushes, the warmth of the bar now becoming unbearable.

“You were the one that got the elf chap over here with your charming smile, the least I can do is to pay for this round.”

He smiles at her and her stomach does a complete backflip on itself. “Well, uhh, thank you.”

He holds out his hand, “My name is Patrick, but people just call me Paddy.”

She captures his hand, the song Jenny and Trixie singing somehow becoming muffled, “My name is Shelagh.”

“It’s a start,” Paddy’s smile brightens, Shelagh completely mesmerized by the lines drawn along his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me, in the name that is everything holy, what the bloody hell am I listening too?” Paddy winces as the music changes its jingle to a jangle.

Shelagh giggles into her mixed drink, her count lost after their fourth car bomb. Thankfully with his help, she had gulped several glasses of water in between. “According to Trixie, it’s the only place that will play trap music.”

“Bloody hell,” he runs his finger through his hair. “I’m too old for this shit music.”

She bites down on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something stupid. “Do you wanna get out of here?” _Like that!_ She looks to the ceiling, praying for the floor to swallow her whole.

“There’s a chip shop that’s not too far from here,” she glances back to him to see that he is rather serious. “I can bring you back when your friends want to leave.”

Truth be told, she would have preferred the chip shop to the Black Sail any night. “Let me go tell my friends. I’ll meet you in the front.”

He smiles and nods before turning back towards the bar.

Slipping between the slick bodies grinding to the music, Shelagh makes her way towards the group of friends that doubled since she had met Paddy at the bar. He was here with a couple of his coworkers after their company Christmas party. Much to both everyone’s surprise, there was no alcohol served. “Trixie!”

Trixie waves her hand back at her, the sway of her hips abruptly stopping against the ginger coworker. “Shelagh,” she wraps her arms around her neck and whispers, “I think I’m in love.”

Shelagh rolls her eyes. She said that about the bartender with the elf hat and the DJ heading up the karaoke. “I’m going to the chip shop with Paddy.”

“Is that code for your gonna shag him?”

“No.” Shelagh blushes a dark crimson. “We are going to the chips shop. Period. The end. Text me when you are ready to go.”

Trixie shrugs her shoulders, “Chummy is getting rather chummy with the chap from Paddy’s group.” Both women glance over to see said couple looking rather cozy in at the dart board. “Fred and Vi had offered to take Cynthia home, Jenny is getting picked up by you-know-who, and I have decided that I’m taking Chris home tonight.”

“When did you decide that?”

“Right now, when you told me that you are leaving with Mr. Silver Fox.”

“I’m not going to sleep with him.”

Trixie rolls her eyes, disbelief playfully glowing along her cheeks, “Text me when you A. get to his house or B. get to our house.”

“I’ll text you when I am on my way home.” Shelagh hugs her dear friend back, “Be careful.”

“We are going to Uber back.” She pulls back, mirth twinkling brightly against the strobe lights bouncing off the walls to the beat, “Make sure you use those rubbers I put in your purse.”

She should be mortified at Trixie’s implication, yet, she finds herself breathless at the thought of Paddy hitching her against the wall.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know your bra is showing through?”

Shelagh glances down at her outfit. The dim light of the Black Sail had covered her rather embarrassing wardrobe, while the alcohol had helped her to forget about it altogether. Now, though, in the bright florescent lights of the chip shop, she blushes something fierce at the sight of her black bra showing through her flowy, white blouse. “Apparently, it’s the fashion.”

He scrunches his brow, mindlessly chewing on the last bit of his crunchier chips, “You don’t seem like a woman who religiously follows Vogue Magazine.”

“I’m not, but my flatmates do.”

“Where did you guys meet?”

“At school. We just graduated yesterday and will be starting our jobs tomorrow.” Her eyes tick up to the neon clock and grimaces, “This morning, actually.”

“I can take you home right now,” he gathers all of their trash.

“No!” She captures his busy hand with her own to stop their night from being cut short. “By the way Trixie and Chummy were looking, I’d say it’s going to be a full chorus of sounds that I would prefer not to keep me up.”

He catches his laughter, his eyes playfully rolling at her painted picture, “Good for them, especially Chris.”

“Why is that?”

“He had gone through a rather nasty divorce a year ago. He’s dated around, but nothing as fun as the group we had met tonight.” He glances down at their combined hands, her gaze following his. His hazel eyes soften, dreamy, as if he wants to kiss her right there. Yet, at the last minute, he perks up and gently squeezes her fingers before letting go. “So, where to next?”

“Excuse me,” her mind still numb from where he had touched her.

“It’s Saturday night in the best city in the world. Where would you like to go?”

She would have said his flat if she hadn’t pissed out her courage fifty million times within the span of thirty minutes. Instead, she murmurs, “There was a nice wine bar not to far.”

 

* * *

 

The wine bar ended up being a joke. The only availability they had was at the bar and it was standing room only. Instead, he had taken her to a pub that was closer to his flat than hers. The atmosphere was cozy, as if everyone knew everyone coming through the door.

When they had walked through the solid oak doors, all of the patrons and bartenders looked their way, before welcoming Paddy with a few pats on his shoulder and a lot of ‘its been a long while’s.

Now, as they both finish their first pints, Paddy leans closer to her and murmurs, “I used to come here all the time.”

“It’s nice.” She continues to take in all of the ornate details, constantly finding something new to admire. “It reminds me of a pub back home.”

“That’s the one thing everyone says,” he signals the bartender for another round, “that the atmosphere is reminiscent of a pub that seven generations of your family have gone to.”

“Yet is not afraid to get with the times,” the newer Christmas songs blaring over the speakers helps to drown out the busyness of the pub.

With their freshly poured beers in their hands, both resort back to a comfortable silence that they had been sharing. That is until, two shots of whiskey were placed in front of them.

Looking up, Shelagh sees a young couple behind the bar waving at them.

“That’s Tom and his wife Barb,” Paddy waves back to them, “they own this bar.”

“Oh,” Shelagh takes the given glass and salutes them.

“Rumor has it that he used to be a curate but found more luck helping the people behind the bar.”

Shelagh lifts her brow, “Very interesting. A man of the people because he is part of the people; their lives, their joys, their misery.”

“Yeah, something like that.” He holds up his glass, “Cheers.”

They both shoot the dark liquid back, warming her insides as it smoothly glides down her throat, just as she chases it with her ale. “That was delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it, because it’s going to keep coming until one of us leaves.”

“And if we both leave?” She had meant to be cute, yet, the second her words left her mouth, she knew what she wanted was for certain.

“And go where?” His voice is gruff, feeling his eyes trace along the curves of her body.

She takes the filled shot glass and throws it back, the liquid giving her the encouragement. “I think we both know where we will end up, don’t you Patrick?”

He quickly swallows his shot and the rest of his beer, before asking for the bill.

 

* * *

 

_Holy hell._

He rucks her up against the wall of his flat. They had barely made it through the door when he pulled her back and twirled around to catch her with his wide hands. Now, as his lips trace along the curve of her neck, she is finally given the chance to thread her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

Desperate to feel every inch of him pressing against the heat of her body, she hastily unbuttons his shirt, the tips of her fingers finding sweet purchase on the softest bit of skin just below his shoulder. Yet, she can’t stop here, desperation driving her to remove every stitch of clothing.

Grunting as she begins to pull at his belt, he yanks her blouse over her head, his palms kneading her covered breasts as his teeth nips along the curve of her cleavage. “Are you sure?” He glances up to her, those hazel eyes making her heart flutter in the sliver of light. “I can stop and take you home.”

Silently answering him by reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra, she allows it to fall to the growing pile of clothes.

“You are absolutely gorgeous,” in the darkness of his flat, she can feel the air pulse, charging to that aching of an electrical storm. “You are absolutely fucking gorgeous.” Capturing her breasts within his rough palms, his thumbs brings her nipples to their fullest peak, the tip of his tongue reaping the rewards.

Threading her fingers through his hair, his hands make quick work of her jeans and panties. “I have, ohhh, I have rubbers in my purse.”

Drawing a lazy line back up to her neck, he takes out his wallet and yanks the condom from the small pocket before throwing it off to the side. Making quick work of his jeans and boxers, he fumbles a bit as he rolls on the sheath. Stepping between her legs, he lifts her up with his strong hands as if she weighed nothing and nudges himself inside her.

 _Fuck!_ Her mind screams as he pushes himself all the way in. While she was no virgin to begin with, it had been a long time since she had had sex. Pain is quickly eased by pleasure as his hips rocks against her, the length of his hardness reaching a spot in her she had never thought possible. Pleasure soon melts into euphoria as he brings her to her peak with the strength of his fingers digging into her ass.

Her nails claw along his back, no doubt leaving scorching red marks in its path, as their bodies wither under the strain of his hard thrusts, her thighs quivering as he reaches his own orgasm.

Their labored breaths are the only sound made within the flat. He takes a step back to help ease her back down onto the floor. At this point, awkwardness begins to take root, neither knowing exactly what to do next.

It is Paddy, who make the first move, by capturing both of her cheeks and dragging her into a kiss to end all kisses. It’s slow and languid, his tongue tracing along the seam of her lips. “Shall we make this a repeat performance?”

“One million percent yes,” she gives him a sneaky grin before kicking off her boots to the side.

 

* * *

 

She is the first to wake, the early morning sun just starting to cast its light along his flat. Her head is pounding, her mouth is as dry as cotton, and the muscles between her legs are rather sore. _But in the best way possible._ She gives in to her slight smile as she stretches her arms out. That’s when she feels him stir next to her.

“Good morning,” the heat from his breath cause her skin to pucker in anticipation. “Is this the morning after?”

She presses her lips together, the desire to straddle along his hips thumps against the pit of her belly, yet she knows that she has to get home if she is going to have enough time to clean up. “I’m afraid so.”

He lifts himself up and checks the time on her side of the bed, 5:30. “We have fifteen more minutes until my alarm goes off.” He collapses back into bed. “What time do you have to be at your new job?”

“By nine o’clock sharp.”

“How fortuitous,” his fingers begin to glide along the curve of her side, “my meeting doesn’t start until nine o’clock sharp as well. We have time for one more round.”

Her muscles stiffen, not in anxiety, but rather in desire begging to be quenched. “As long as I am out of here by seven,” she murmurs over her shoulder, maneuvering his hand towards the junction between her legs.

“Yes, ma’am,” he dives under the sheets, his hands opening her legs as he settles his shoulder between her knees.

 

* * *

 

Quietly slipping the key into the lock, Shelagh carefully twists the knob, making sure to not make a sound. Peeking into the living room, she sighs with relief that it is devoid of her rowdy flatmates. After their morning activities, both in bed and in his shower, she had found her clothes, as well as her purse, in a heaping pile by the door. _Among other things._

When she looked at her phone, she had seen forty-seven unread texts from the group chat. Quickly scrolling through them when her Uber driver drove her home, she rolls her eyes at the raunchy memes and jokes littering the feed.

Stopping into the kitchen to get herself a large glass of water and two ibuprofen pills, she slinks down the hall towards her room. She nearly drops everything to the floor when she opens the door to all of her flatmates giving her a round of applause and several rowdy moans coming from both Trixie and Chummy.

“Look who’s doing the walk of shame now?”

“Plus with two hours to spare before we are expected at the hospital,” Jenny playfully shrugs her shoulders, “I’m impressed.”

“He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you,” Cynthia chimes in with a genuine smile.

Trixie holds out her hands so that Shelagh can sit in the middle, “Did you get his number, sweetie?”

Shelagh frowns. When she had gotten out of the shower, she was trying to find all of the pieces to her clothes when she saw a picture of Paddy with a woman and a young boy all around a birthday cake. Quickly putting on her clothes, except for her underwear, which she was unable to find, she left without another word to him. “No.”

“He was married, old bean,” Chummy captures her shoulder and squeezes it tightly, “she passed away just over a year ago.” She looks to the other ladies, “Peter told me when we saw our old bean leave with Mr. Silver Fox.”

“Mr. Silver Fox?”

“That’s what we have nicknamed him,” Jenny murmurs with a smile. “We thought he would have told you about his wife.”

Shelagh does feel rather horrible for leaving unexpectedly, but now, nothing can be done, other to chalk this up to experience and to get ready for work. “We were rather busy last night,” Shelagh grins, hoping to throw her friends off of the scent of her sudden disappointment.

It does the trick when most of them gives her a wicked grin back.

“Other than Cynthia, who gallantly holds up the virgin fort for all of our depraved souls,” Trixie giggles, “we all got laid last night.” Shelagh reaches out and captures Cynthia’s hand. While she never talks about it, she has told them that she is waiting to marry. “Now we can focus on other things like our new jobs!”

Scooting off of the bed, all women scatter off towards their own rooms to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” the matron of the hospital steps forward, “we are excited to have you with us. My name is Julianne, but everyone, including patients call me Sister Julie.” Her kind smile is as bright as all the faces around Shelagh, including her own.

She had met Julie through Bern, he was her nephew, but they had remained in close contact after the breakup.

“You will be splitting up after all introductions have been made into the floors we have selected you to be on.” She nervously looks towards the door adjacent to her and rings her hands, “We do have our Chief Physician to introduce, however—”

The door swings open, Shelagh’s heart nearly going into cardiac arrest when he calls out, “Hello! Sorry I’m late. I’m Doctor Turner, the Chief Physician of this hospital, however people around here call me Paddy. You are the best of the best and we are excited to have you working at the best damn hospital.”

Cynthia is the first to break their small little silence as those around them begins to applause, “Ho—”

“—ly,” Jenny finishes.

“Mother of God,” Chummy says the loudest.

Paddy sweeps his eyes across the room and eventually lands on Shelagh, shock and surprise mirroring in his own features. She has to look away, needs to, but finds that she can’t, his hazel eyes holding her captive under his mesmerizing gaze.

“Shelagh,” Trixie urgently mutters under her breath, “our boss is Mr. Silver Fox.”

_Oh, bloody hell!_


	2. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reward to myself for finishing and publishing the next chapters for both "The Nun" and "Bring it on Home"!! :P

_What a bloody week_ , Shelagh sighs as she steps off the elevator.

Other than her favorite holiday around the corner, the whole week was complete shit in her meager opinion. Paddy – _Doctor Turner!_ – had come to her straight away when everyone broke into groups of which departemnt they would be assigned to. Thankfully, Sister Julie had come to her first, congratulating her with a warm hug.

After that, everything became a whirlwind of procedures, notes, patients, and babies. Much to her surprise, she was placed on the obstetrics floor, close to both neonatal and maternity. She had never thought that she would enjoy it as much as she has, until Doctor Turner had made his rounds.

Before becoming Chief Physician, he had specialized in Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Pediatrics. _Just my bloody luck!_ Oh, of course the girls had gotten a nice laugh when she had run into the break room to hide. Every time she had seen him walking down the hallway, she would dart into the nearest room or pretend to forget something and run in the opposite direction. Luck was on her side until she had received an e-mail from his secretary requesting her presences at his office on Friday evening.

“You have nothin’ to be nervous about,” Shelagh glances over to the young woman behind the desk, ‘Val’ shining brightly from her nameplate. “Paddy will either rope you into doing an extra chore, with a pay raise of course, or will fire you.”

“What?!” Her heart pounds against her throat.

“Luckily for you he has never fired anyone before,” Val’s coyly grins. “Paddy is a lovable teddy bear. He will most likely ask you to take on another task because he knows that you are capable.”

_Or he’ll ask me where I went after having amazing, toe-curling sex in the shower._ “Right.” She goes back to chewing on her bottom lip.

“I take it you were never called to the headmasters office.”

“Val, stop picking on the new ones,” Paddy calls out from his office door. “Go ahead, take the rest of the night off.”

“Woo-hoo,” tugging her bag from her desk as if she were a magician pulling a rabbit out of its hat, Val is out the door within three-point-five seconds.

“Come on in, Nurse Mannion,” he steps to the side to allow her to walk in. Just as the door snaps shut, he reaches out to place his palm on her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she quickly replies, ignoring the way her stomach flutters and coils from the memories of that same hand kneading her ass.

“I didn’t know that you were a nurse and I certainly didn’t think to tell you that I was a doctor,” he steps closer to her. “You have done a gallant job of ignoring me.”

“It’s just,” she bites down on her bruised bottom lip, “I don’t want anyone to accuse us of impropriety. I already have some people whispering behind my back that I was only able to get this job because I knew Sister Julie from before.”

“How?”

She swallows past the lump in her throat, “I used to date her nephew.”

His brow furrows in thought, “The same chap who had talked my ear off on something called D and D?”

Embarrassment stings her cheek, “Dungeons and Dragons,” she mutters under her breath.

He places his other hand on her shoulder, “I would like to take you on a proper date. Maybe somewhere—”

“No!” She takes a sharp step back, watching his hands sadly fall to his sides. “You are my boss and it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Then my I ask you one question before you leave here?” She chews on her bottom lip and silently nods. “Why did you leave so abruptly? One moment we were having…,” she blushes, “well, a good time and, the next, you had disappeared.”

She stares down at the outdated carpet, drawing lines to and fro with the tip of her shoe, “Oh, well, I was, uhh, I needed to find my clothes and, uhh, I saw some pictures—”

“Annie.” The way his voice caresses the name of his late wife draws her eyes back up to him. “She passed away just over a year ago. Tim, our son, was spending the night at his granny’s house.” His hazel eyes once again captivates her. “I don’t usually do what I did. You were the… the first woman since…,” the rest of sentence dies in a sad whisper.

“I, uhh, I don’t either.” She knows that without a doubt that he can see her heart pounding out of her chest. “You were my first since my breakup.”

A sharp knock on the door takes her away from his warm eyes. “Oh, Nurse Mannion, I’m so glad I was able to catch you,” Sister Julie smiles kindly. “I will be going to Compline soon and I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’ll let you get to it,” Paddy smiles, yet even Shelagh can hear the distance. She turns back to see him gathering his case from behind his desk. “I have to pick up Timothy. We have a Stranger Things episode to watch.”

“Don’t spoil it for me,” Sister Julie calls to him, “Ange and I are still on the first season.”

“Get to shaking, Sister, the best parts are yet to come.” With a slight nod to Shelagh, he walks out of his office.

“How are you liking this hospital so far?”

Sister Julie’s words muffle as Shelagh glances back at the door. “It’s wonderful,” she snaps herself together and smiles a convincing smile back at her dear friend. “It’s only been a week, but I already feel as if this is where God wants me to be.”

“Oh, my dear Shelagh, I am so happy to hear that! Come along,” she motions for the door, “let’s resume our conversation in my office.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Sister Julie wants you to do the accounting? That seems like a lot to tackle on, old bean.” Chummy settles down in her favorite chair, rewarding everyone with a big platter of popcorn, Twinkies, and grapes.

“Who cares about the accounting,” Trixie exclaims, taking the last chocolate Twinkie, “I want to know what Paddy said.”

“It was rather awkward,” Shelagh opens a vanilla Twinkie, the smell of creamy sugar making her mouth water.

“We want to know every juicy little detail,” Jenny gathers a handful of popcorn.

“He’s noticed that I have been ignoring him.”

“You have been getting in more steps than the rest of us,” Cynthia states before popping a grape into her mouth.

“I should say, all that darting around, I’m surprised your legs haven’t fallen off.”

“Who cares about her legs, Jenny Lee!” Trixie throws a piece of popcorn at Jenny’s face. “What else did he say?”

“He wanted to take me out on a date.” Shelagh stuffs the rest of the Twinkie in her mouth as all the girls around her pounce at that little bit of gossip.

“Oh, my!” “What did you say?” “You said yes of course!” and “About damn time he asked for a date!” all melds together in a cacophony of delight and surprise.

Shelagh rolls her eyes, taking the time to finish her Twinkie, she eyes the last one left on the table. “I said,” she swallows the last bit of cake and cream down, licking the sugary sweetness from the corner of her mouth, “I told him that it would not be appropriate.”

“We live in the twenty first century, Shelagh,” Trixie soothes, “an office romance is not looked down upon as much as it was some time ago.”

“He’s my boss and, on top of that, he works on my floor.” Shelagh plays with the crinkled end of the wrapper, “I don’t want anyone to accuse me of being treated differently because I shagged the boss.”

Cynthia captures her hand, “Are you still upset at what Harriet said?”

Trixie rolls her eyes and huffs, “Don’t you dare take what she said seriously! You deserve this job just as much as anyone else. Ursula the Sea Witch is just sour that her niece wasn’t hired.”

“Trixie,” exclaims Cynthia, “she is the head nurse for the ER.”

“Regardless,” Shelagh quickly interrupts, “I told him that it would not be appropriate and that it was final. After that, he told me a little of his wife and kid and then Sister Julie came in to see me.”

“It seems as if there is an awful lot on your plate, old bean.”

“It’s not! It’s only until Sister Jessie is back on her feet again.”

“Well I for one can barely keep my checkbook balanced, but if you need any help, just let us know.” Jenny snatches the last Twinkie off the board.

“Same goes for all of us,” Chummy agrees.

“You girls have been so wonderful,” Shelagh smiles to all of them, “even if you do eat all of the ice cream I buy for myself.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Trixie takes the last handful of popcorn. “Especially since we went ahead and signed your name up for the New Years Eve party at the Black Sail.”

“No,” Shelagh whines. “I told you that I have had enough of the Black Sail to last me a lifetime.”

“We had to give the names before they reached their max capacity.”

Shelagh sighs as she picks off a few grapes, “Is it just us?”

“I’m inviting Peter,” Chummy blushes, “and Trixie is inviting the ginger dentist, which in turn, he invited the Buckles and Paddy.”

“Then I’m not going,” Shelagh crosses her arms along her chest.

“Come now, don’t be a baby!” Trixie stands up and walks over to the stack of DVDs. “Besides, he told Chris that he may or may not go, depending on his kid being able to stay at his granny’s.” She pulls out everyone’s favorite movie to veg out to. “You don’t need to worry about your outfit either. Jenny and I have that underhand.”

“You are going to look smashing,” Jenny adds enthusiastically. “And we have outfits already picked out for Chummy and Cynthia.”

“Bravo, girls,” Chummy smiles. “Shall I make those Jell-O shots from last year?”

To the chorus of ‘yum’s and ‘yes’s, Shelagh quips, “Just as long as you don’t destroy the kitchen like you did last year.”

“Scouts honor,” Chummy salutes with two fingers as ‘Dirty Dancing’ pops up on the screen.

 

* * *

 

Glancing up at the neon clock just as it is about to strike nine, Shelagh takes in the crowd in the pub. She had never dared to go out on New Years Eve, Bern always telling her, ‘why spend the money when we can watch the ball drop from the comfort of our own couch?’. She never questioned it until now; the very essence of life all rolled into one magical night where two years are bridged by the passage of one second.

_Oh, good God!_ Ducking behind a rather broad gent, Shelagh wishes she can be like one of those Harry Potter characters and apparate back into her home. Peeking over the beefy shoulder, she doesn’t see him. _Thank goodness_ , she sighs.

“Hello.”

Making a weird sound between a squeak and a hiccup, Shelagh twirls to see Paddy right behind her. “Oh, hello.” _Oh, lord help me!_ He is wearing dark jeans with a dark green blazer and a crisp white shirt.

“Chris had mentioned that you had been up here too long and asked me if I could help you,” he looks so genuine with his crooked smile and hazel eyes. “You look nice tonight.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” She slaps her forehead with her hand, embarrassment making her turn bright red from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

“I figured that when you continue to play hide and go seek without the ‘go seek’ part,” he quips back, his body becoming flushed with her with the crowd wanting to cash in on their free drink tickets. “Have you ordered yet?”

She shakes her head and turns back to the bar to hopefully catch the bartender’s attention.

“You know,” anticipation crawls up her spine as he whispers in her ear, his hand gripping the bar on the other side of her to keep from people squeezing in, “that was the same chap you smiled at when we first met.”

“Yes,” she murmurs over her shoulder, doing her best to avoid those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

“What will you have?” The bartender comes up to the both of them.

Just before Shelagh gives her drink order, someone else behind the bar rings the ship’s bell, “A free shot of tequila for everyone!” The whole place erupts in noise deafening cheers.

Just as Shelagh rolls her eyes, the bartender asks her, “How many for your group, love?”

“Ten!” Trixie calls out from over Shelagh’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not going to hit on you,” Paddy leans in, the feel of his warm breath caressing the curve of her ear making her shiver. “You have made your opinion about me rather clear.”

“I have?”

The crowd on the dance floor loses their mind when the DJ changes the current booty shaking song to an old school classic. Capturing her hand, he pulls her up from her seat and out onto the quieter patio. “Bloody hell, I feel as if my ears are ringing from the inside out.”

“What opinion do you think I have of you?” She steps under the space heater and twirls to face him.

“The typical old doctor trying to chase after a pretty nurse.”

“That is not how I think of you, Patrick,” she crosses her arms along her chest. “Sister Julie stuck her neck out to get me this job. She is a stickler for the rules and, while there is no rule stating to never date a coworker, it does clearly say that dating within your department is an offense with immediate grounds for dismissal. We both work in obstetrics. I like it a lot there and it just so happens to be your specialty.”

“I understand, but please stop looking at me as if I’m going to pounce on you.”

“I was embarrassed,” her cheeks flush as his eyes twinkle under the white Christmas lights strung above them. “Not by you, but by how I acted that night.”

“I thought you were positively charming,” the lines along his cheeks race up to his eyes. “I still want to take you on a proper date, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” a soft giggle escapes from between her lips, “I’m not opposed to having lunch with you in the cafeteria every now and then.”

“Good, it’s a date,” she allows herself to be captured by his smile.

“Another free round, ladies and gents,” the cocktail waitress quickly goes to all who wish to brave the cold weather to hand them their whiskey before hightailing back inside.

“Here’s to a new year and a new friendship,” Paddy hold up his glass.

“To our friendship,” they tip their small plastic cups before shooting back the dark liquor.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me you have someone to kiss, Cynthia,” Trixie puckers her lips and dabs on her lipstick.

“That gent your talking to seems keen,” Jenny slyly grins as she pulls her hair back in a ponytail.

Cynthia blushes something fierce, “He’s nice enough.”

“Don’t be a sourpuss, shy thing,” Chummy leans against the wall next to their group. “You have been getting along with him famously. If he’s keen enough to be apart of our hodgepodge of a group, then he’s keen enough to give a small kiss at midnight, which,” she checks her wristwatch, “is vastly approaching.”

“Right,” Trixie closes the lid to her lipstick with the palm of her hand, “that leaves you.”

Everyone turns to Shelagh, her attention solely on arranging her hair in her own ponytail. “I don’t need to—”

“Bullshit!” Jenny exclaims.

Trixie twirls on the spot. “You’re kissing Paddy and that’s final!”

“I just told him that I wanted to keep our relationship friendly and now you expect me to attack him with my lips?!”

“No one said anything about attacking,” Trixie rolls her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. “Your chemistry with each other is off the charts, he’s funny and kind, and, not to state the obvious again, but even you said the sex was rather amazing.” She dramatically shakes her head, “You are going to kiss him. Period. The end.”

Shelagh allows the sassiness to roll off her shoulders, “But Trixie—”

“KISS HIM!”

Shelagh glances around the crowded bathroom to see most women around her shouting at her. She holds up her hands in surrender, “Fine, I’ll kiss him, but it’ll just be a wee peck and nothing more.”

“Honey,” an older woman cocks her perfectly manicured eyebrow in the mirror, “if you don’t jump on that dick when you have that chance, don’t get mad when another chick takes the opportunity.”

“But he’s my boss,” Shelagh stutters.

“You live in the twenty-first century, honey. I’m sure by now, we know how to be professional in the streets and a tiger in the sheets.” Scores of women give their praise with catcalls or whistles or ‘amen’s. “Besides, it seems as if you have already crossed that bridge. Work it, girl. Make that bridge your catwalk and own that bitch.” The older lady winks before slipping out of the bathroom with a rousing applause.

 

* * *

 

“So, uhhh, I’m going to kiss you at midnight,” Shelagh peels back the label from the beer bottle, the insane thump from the music inside pounding against her chest.

Paddy gives her a sloppy smile to match his sloppy bangs fringed across his forehead. “I didn’t want to kiss anyone else but you.”

She blushes, “Oh.”

“Besides, everyone is taken for.”

“Yes.”

His smile falters, “Do you not want to—”

“No! I mean, yes.” Swallowing the rest of her beer, she throws the bottle in the garbage. “I want to kiss you, but that’s the problem.”

"Does this have anything to do with the abnormally long time you spent in the bathroom with the other girls?"

She bites down on her bottom lip, "Some of it."

“I understand your hesitation," his voice is soothing and every bit as gentle as when she met him, "however, if there is one thing I have learned in the past year, is that life is too short to always play the safe corner. I want you, Shelagh. I want to spend time with you, especially since there’s so much I still want to learn, but, only if you are willing, we can go at your pace.” He reaches out and captures the curve of her shoulder, “How does that sound?”

“It sounds…,” she knows that she should tell him no, that they should never cross that boundary between worker and boss, but instead, the gathering sounds of excitement tells her that a new year is just seconds away.

“Five, four, three, two, one!” The whole city lights up, fireworks blossoming across the dark skies as various horns and sound makers erupts.

“Happy New Year,” Paddy murmurs as he timidly leans in and kisses her cheek.

Tipping her cheek to the side, she captures his jaw, her thumb drawing along the edge. “Happy New Years, Patrick,” she kisses his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh,” Paddy murmurs, his warm words tumbling against the curve of her neck.

“Hmm,” Shelagh sighs, finding his lips far more mesmerizing.

“You’re vibrating.”

She leans back just enough for the cold air to sweep between them, “What?”

Paddy gulps down some oxygen, his arms tightening around her wait. “Your phone,” his eyes trace down the curve of her body sitting in his lap, “it’s vibrating.”

Pulling the blasted piece of plastic from her back pocket, she rolls her eyes and laughs at the sheer amount of texts in the group chat. “It’s just the group,” she unlocks her phone, the screen brightening their small dark corner.

“The name of your group chat is ‘Own That Bitch’?”

A small giggle erupts from the back of her throat, “Yes, well, it’s an inside joke and Trixie just changed it not too long ago.” She tilts her phone towards him, “And, if you couldn’t tell, most of them are going to be quite busy tonight.” Several memes, mainly between Jenny and Trixie, are exchanged as well as who is going where and with who. “Both Trixie and Chummy are going back to the flat with their respective gentlemen, while Jenny goes with Alec and Cynthia goes to her brother’s flat.”

“Do you wish for me to call an Uber to take you home to your flat?”

Shelagh pinches her nose, “No thank you.” The memory of both Jenny and Trixie’s ‘friendly’ competition of banging headboards still causes her to blush to kingdom come. “The walls are rather thin.”

“Is there another place you can go?”

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, the older lady’s words replaying in her mind, “I have changed my assessment from earlier.” Enjoying the weight of his arms around her waist, she leans back into his embrace, drawing the tip of her nose along the sharp curve of his neck. “I would very much like to spend more time with you,” she kisses him just below his ear, “in a more private area.”

“Are you sure?” He leans out. “What made you change your mind?”

She closes the distance once again, her lips finding his within a matter of seconds. “I am very sure.” She kisses him. “Despite the number of times we have spent time with each other,” she slips in another kiss, “I do like being with you.”

“I know that tomorrow we both have off,” he brushes back a strand of hair from her forehead, “I can pick you up and take you to this nice restaurant down on—”

“No,” she quickly bites down on her lips. “I mean, I want to… what I mean to say is… well…,” she looks towards the dark sky for the right words. Thinking back on how Jenny describes her relationship with Alec, she tries again, “I want this to be casual. I’m still new at this hospital and I want to be able to mark my place in the sand, to be able to show that I earned my spot rather than it given to me, before coming out with this relationship.”

“So…,” his brow dips as his mind tries to actively catch up, “you want to keep this casual meaning… just… sex?” Shelagh doesn’t dare look at him, feeling far too embarrassed to tell him that that is what she would like. “Shelagh, I’ve got to be honest, I have been encouraged to take on a woman within that capacity — a ‘rebound’ is what I believe Chris had called it — and, while I can see the benefits and the justification of such a person, I don’t see you that way.”

“I just don’t want other people to think I got this job from shagging the boss,” she murmurs down towards his chest, “not when we work in the same department.”

“How about this?” He lifts her chin with the crook of his finger. “How about we start off casual and then keep ourselves open as to where this relationship can go?” His crooked smile makes her heart go pitter patter. “Call me old-fashioned, but I would like to eventually take you on a date.”

Her stomach flips and flops and twirls about, however, Shelagh tries to ignore it to the best of her ability with a coy smirk, “And you would like to go on this said date at this very moment?” She rocks her hips against him, his quick intake of breath solidifying his answer.

“You…,” he growls under his breath, crashing his lips onto hers.

 

* * *

 

“So, should we expect this every time we go to the Black Sail?”

Shelagh pinches her nose in frustration – mainly at being caught trying to sneak into her own flat. Twirling around, she very much wishes she didn’t when she sees a certain dentist naked under a fluffy pink robe. “Expect what?”

Trixie at least keeps her giggle under her breath, “To see you doing the walk of shame back after a pleasant night with a certain doctor.”

Shelagh crosses her arms tightly, “There is no shame.”

Trixie’s eyes widen in understanding, “Oh, so you two have come to an understanding?”

Shelagh ignores that question altogether as she sharply turns to Chris, “And shall we be seeing more of you, Doctor Dockerill?”

His eyes widening as though he is a deer caught in headlights behind his cup of coffee, Chris stutters, “Umm, well—”

“We have been open and honest with each other since we had met a few weeks ago,” Trixie snips with her hands poised on her waist. “Have you?”

Ticking her eyes back and forth between the two people in the kitchen, Shelagh is about to quip back when someone behind her clears his deep throat.

“Sorry,” Peter murmurs, “but I smelled coffee.”

Rolling her eyes, Shelagh quietly makes a beeline to her room. Falling into her bed, she had just kicked off her shoes when she hears the door creak open.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Trixie lays down beside her as Chummy sits on the other side. “I was just joking around.”

“He’s absolutely wonderful,” Shelagh mutters into her pillow, “yet, I feel as if I am committing a crime by being with him.”

“Cheer up, old bean,” Chummy strokes her arm, “he adores you. Even Peter has noticed a change in Paddy.”

“Even the boyfriends know about us,” Shelagh moans, burying herself further into her sheets.

“They don’t care a jot—”

“Yes, but it takes one slip and it will be the gossip all over the hospital all the while our credibility as both a doctor and a nurse will come into question.” Shelagh dramatically throws the sheet off of her head. “I like him, but I don’t want a lot of people to know.”

“You know none of us will talk,” Trixie soothes. “As for the boys, I’m sure they will keep everything quiet. Our new family of a group adores the both of you.”

“I’ll talk with Fred and Vi to make sure you and Mr. Silver Fox are given the privacy you want.”

“Now, you rest up,” Trixie pats Shelagh on the shoulder before she topples off of the bed. “When Jenny and Cynthia come back, we are going to debrief with a lot of Twinkies, a bottle of wine, and ‘Grease’.”

Shelagh gives a small nod as both women walk out of her room. Taking a deep breath, she feels her body relaxing into the mattress. She had never told any of her flatmates before, however, she finds that she always looks forward to their debriefings after such a dramatic night.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter added to both "The Nun" and "Bring it Home", a reward to myself! I am having too much fun writing this story! I hope you are enjoying it too!

“So, I have worked it out with this program,” Shelagh turns the monitor towards Sister Julie, “all you have to do is scan all documents onto the scanner or download any e-receipts and this program will itemize everything.”

“Does this include—”

“If you click on this tab, it will show all of the charitable funds. Sister Jessie did a very good job delegating certain tasks to people who have kept up with their work as well as the necessary forms to complete. This programs just organizes it into a spreadsheet that is easy to read by auditors and to file with your tax accountants.”

“This is…,” Sister Julie touches the screen with the tips of her fingers, “this is simply amazing.”

Shelagh blushes, “I did not create this program.”

“No, however, you were the first one to bring it to our attention,” Sister Julie gives a kind smile, “not to mention, you had gone to several trainings on your own free time to learn how to use this program and to be able to teach others. Your time here has truly been invaluable.”

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, her emotions getting the better of her. “You had put your faith in me, I am simply repaying you and the hospital.”

“I have heard nothing but spectacular things from Ange about your time on the mother and babies ward.” Shelagh’s eye widens. “Oh, my dear Shelagh, she doesn’t give me the full rundown, however, her compliments are rather hard to come by and she has nothing but good things to say about you.”

Shelagh is shocked by Sister Julie’s words, “I… I don’t know what to say.”

Sister Julie laughs, “You don’t have to say anything, my dear.” She turns back to the screen, clicking on the different tabs. “I do have to admit that Sister Ange was rather relieved that you did not come with drama.”

“What do you mean?”

Sister Julie flicks her hand through the air, still enraptured by the accounting program, “There was a nurse a few months before you were hired that was having an affair with one of the married doctors.”

Shelagh looks towards the ceiling, her mouth pressed together in a thin white line. “And what happened to her?”

“We had to let her go, especially since it was with a doctor in the same department.” Sister Julie stares at something on the screen before returning all of her attention back to Shelagh. “Is there a place for the taxable deductions?”

Shelagh swallows hard, “Of course.” She turns the screen back so that they can both look at it. “Let me show you.”

 

* * *

 

“We can’t do this anymore,” is the first thing Shelagh says when Paddy opens the door.

“And what is the reason this time,” Paddy asks as he steps to the side to let her in.

“Sister Julie just told me about a nurse before me that was fired because she was having an affair with a doctor who,” she strikes her finger in the air between them, “both worked on the mothers and babies ward.”

Paddy’s eyebrow scrunches, “Are you talking about Kim?” At Shelagh’s blank stare, he shakes his head. “She was having multiple affairs with multiple doctors. She was let go, however, she was given a recommendation from both Sister Ange and myself.”

“Were you—”

“I’m going to stop that question with a solid no.” Paddy reaches out and places both his hands on her shoulders. “It helps that she thought I was older than Jesus and that she preferred younger men.”

Shelagh rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath, “Her loss.”

“Oh my,” Paddy’s eyes brighten, “is that a compliment?”

Shelagh straightens her back, “Hardly.” She steels herself by placing her hands on her hips, “Don’t distract me! I don’t want anyone to become suspicious of us, especially when you had taken me out for lunch a few weeks ago.”

“I take at least four to five different people out to lunch. You were just chosen by Val’s quick draw app. Besides,” he rolls his eyes, “it isn’t like it was a date.”

Shelagh’s brow furrows, “I let you take me on a date last weekend.”

“To the McDonalds down the block when you desperately wanted a double cheeseburger,” Paddy deadpans.

“I let you pay.”

“Thank you for allowing me to pay the three pounds needed to purchase your two double cheeseburgers,” he takes a step closer, “especially when you had forgotten your wallet in my flat.”

“I thought I had lost it.”

Paddy takes another step closer, his hazel eyes capturing her in his mesmerizing stare. “Yes, I remember, you were desperate to – how did you word it? – oh yes, fuck my brains, that you had thrown it somewhere off in the distance.” His hands fall down to her waist, pulling at the strap to her jacket. “Thank goodness we had sex later that evening in the living room so that I could spot it under the sofa.”

She melts, quite literally, into his embrace. “Thank goodness for small miracles.”

“Now, can we have one weekend where you are not trying hard to talk yourself out of this relationship?”

“I thought you liked a good chase?” Shelagh begins to unbutton his oxford, his ugly tie already long forgotten.

“I do, however, being older than Jesus does have its downside.” He shoves her jacket down her arms, being very careful to place both her coat and purse on the rack. “This old man tires very easily.”

“Oh no,” Shelagh slowly blinks as she looks into his playful eyes, “does that mean that I should leave so that you can get some rest?”

“You walk out that door,” he takes off her top in one fluid motion, “then I will have no choice but to fuck you against my desk.” He pulls at the string holding up her pants. “You are rather loud when you orgasm.”

“You wouldn’t dare and no I am not!” Shelagh tugs at his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clash.

“I would dare and yes you are.” He leans back slightly, a coy smirk lining his cheeks. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

“I’m as quite as a church mouse,” she adds his shirt to their growing pile, “just you wait and see.”

“Oooh,” Paddy dives into a sensitive curve of her neck, his hands everywhere, yet nowhere close to where she wants him to be, “a challenge I will gladly accept.”

 

* * *

 

“What is everyone doing for Valentines,” Trixie hollers across the flat.

Shelagh internally cringes. She knows everyone, including Paddy, is expecting her to say that he is taking her somewhere nice, but truth be told, she would rather stay in. Dumping the popcorn into the bowl, she places it on the tray before making her way into the living room.

“Alec is keeping me in, however, he told me that it is somewhere special,” Jenny gives a sly grin as she reaches for one of the champagne flutes.

“Chris is taking me to a restaurant, but he has yet to tell me which one.” Trixie glowers towards Chummy, “Someone knows but is refusing to tell me.”

“Sorry, old thing, but I was asked of my opinion and then sworn to secrecy,” Chummy dives into the popcorn bowl. “Besides, he isn’t the only one to ask me of my opinion.”

Shelagh can feel all their eyes boring into her as she rips open the Twinkie package. She decides to play dumb. She looks around to the others, “Who?”

“Mr. Silver Fox had discreetly asked what your favorite food was, but knowing your pinch for being in the relationship to begin with, we had both settled on him doing takeout at his place.”

Both Jenny and Trixie roll their eyes. “Why on earth are you leading him on?”

“I’m not leading him on,” Shelagh defends, “I’m just overtly cautious. For the time being, I don’t want anyone to know about us.” She swipes up a dollop of creamy filling that was about to fall out and brings it to her mouth. “Besides, with a new rotation in a new department coming up in a few months time, we will discuss a more public relationship after that.”

“But there is no guarantee that you will be moved,” Cynthia gently coax.

“Be that as it may, for now, we are keeping our secret relationship on the more physical side.”

“I would have never thought that Paddy would be responsible for all of this mind-blowing sex,” Trixie giggles, “yet, it’s always the men you don’t expect.”  

Shelagh rolls her eyes, “What about you, Chummy?”

She blushes into her pudding pack, “He’s got something planned out, but I don’t think it’s dinner at a restaurant. He told me to wear clothes that I won’t mind getting dirty.”

“How positively kinky,” Jenny coyly whispers.

“That leaves Cynthia with her mystery beau,” Trixie eggs on.

“But isn’t he the same chap from New Year’s Eve?”

Cynthia blushes a bright red, “He’s the same man so there’s no mystery. His name is David. It’s all rather new and I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

Chummy reaches out and pats Cynthia on the knee, “We just want to see you happy old thing.”

“We’ll let it slide for now,” Trixie relents, “but don’t expect us to be so kind if you are still seeing him after a few months.”

Jenny holds up her champagne glass, “Here’s to all the fabulous sex and,” she looks at Cynthia, “the new beau.”

Everyone clinks their glasses and Trixie calls out, “Here’s to owning that bitch known as life.”

Warmth spreads through Shelagh’s tummy as the champagne glides down. “What’s on the movie list for tonight?”

Trixie picks up the remote and hits play. As the usual legal mambo-jumbo rolls through, she quips, “It is a movie that will stand the test of time and will have audiences standing and cheering.”

“ _Mamma Mia, here I go again_ ,” brightly sings from the TV and everyone groans as Trixie excitedly selects to play the movie.

Finishing her Twinkie in one bite, Shelagh knows that once all of the champagne is gone, they will be up singing to the music and dancing like a girl group.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, hello?” Shelagh timidly steps into the break room, a young man found at the table surrounded with Valentine cards and candy.

“Hello,” he gives a crooked smile before getting back to his work.

Shelagh steps up to the counter, the kettle still thankfully warm. “I hope they all know.”

“Pardon me?”

Shelagh twirls around, “The girls you are sending all these Valentine’s to, I hope they know about each other.”

His brow furrows and, for a mere second, Shelagh wonders why she opened her big fat mouth at all, until his smile widens all the way up to his eyes. “I have worked rather hard to keep my identity a secret, so I would appreciate your silence on the matter.”

 _I’ve been hanging around Trixie for far too long,_ Shelagh sighs and taps the side of her nose. “Mums the word.”

“These are actually for all the sick kids and Sister Ange promised that no one would discover me.”

“I promise to keep it all under wraps.” Turning back to her teacup, she pulls out the teabag. “You look familiar. Have I seen you around the hospital?”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since right before Christmas time.”

“I’ve been at uni since August. I came down to visit my family, however, it was only for the day. Knowing that Christmas is a busy time for the hospital, my dad came to visit me in Oxford for a few days.” Standing up, he sweeps all of the valentines into a plastic bag.

Too many things are beginning to add up in her mind, panic slowly starting to set in, “Your dad?”

“Yes, he works here in the hospital, Paddy Turner.”

“You’re his son Timothy?” Panic is now thumping savagely against her chest, making it painfully hard to breath normally.

The young boy squints his eyes, “Do I know you?”

She shakes her head, “I, uhh, I saw your picture in his office.”

He rolls his eyes, “I hate that bloody picture. Every year since turning 16, I’ve been giving dad a new picture, but he insists on keeping that one.” He smiles that now familiar crooked smile before opening the door. “I’ll see you around.”

  

* * *

 

“Good evening,” Paddy opens the door wider to allow Shelagh to walk through. Capturing her elbow, he leans in and kisses her cheek, “I missed you last night.”

Blushing something fierce, she captures his shirt and pulls him close as she leans against the door to close it. “The pictures didn’t help,” she asks just as his lips crashes onto hers.

He tugs at the tie around her waist, his lips trailing down the slope of her neck. “I was incredibly frustrated all night,” he growls when he sees her normal clothes underneath her coat, “and distracted all day, you naughty little minx.”

Pressing the tip of her finger against his hungry mouth, she steps out from between him and the door and coyly murmurs, “Patience is a virtue.”

“I am going to ravage your body tonight,” his hazel eyes grow heavy, lustful, as he licks his parched lips.

“Yes, well, all ravaging will have to be done after dinner. I am positively starving.” Hanging up her coat and purse and leaving her boots by the door, she sashays her way towards his kitchen. The smell from the Chinese food makes her stomach grumble. “I have been dreaming of this since you told me last night that you were ordering Chinese.”

“I hope I got everything you wanted.” He pulls the steaming food from the bags, “General Tso’s for you with a side of vegetable rice and Oolong tea. General Tso for me as well, but with lo mien noodles.”

Grabbing all of their things, they both migrate over to the dining table. As Patrick digs in, Shelagh takes the time to cut her chicken. “Guess who I met a few days ago?”

With his mouth stuffed with noodles, he silently shrugs his shoulders.

“I had met Timothy. He was in the break lounge working on a few things when I had gone in to get some tea.” She focuses all of her attention onto her plate. “He seems a lot older than the pictures you have of him. He told me that you had visited him at his uni in Oxford during Christmas.”

“He hates the pictures I have of him, but I adore them. The memories that come with these pictures are the true culprit as to why I never change them out.” She finally glances up to see him looking at her with his brows dipped in worry. “Are you uncomfortable with the age difference?”

“If I was then I wouldn’t be here,” she earnestly tells him, “I just wasn’t expecting him to be eighteen.”

“Annie and I had him when I was just finishing up my last internship. We had actually broken up before she found out. We waited until after I got a job to marry each other.”

“Why did you break up?”

“Stupid reasons,” he rolls his eyes. “We both wanted to date around, to keep our relationship ‘fluid’, as she used to call it, however, I was falling for her hard. When she found out that she was pregnant, I asked her to marry me. She told me that she wanted to wait until after my schooling was completely finished.”

“You miss her.”

“Very much so, but towards the end, she was in a lot of pain. Other than a morphine drip, I could do nothing but watch as she withered away. Tim, as you can imagine, took her cancer and death rather hard. He was angry and confused and the only thing that helped was making various cards for patients in the hospital, especially those in the geriatric and kids wards.”

Shelagh picks at her chicken, ordering and compartmentalizing all her thoughts as best as she can.

“Sister Ange, who was actually the nurse that helped bring him into the world, told him about how Annie would make different cards for the kids and the older people who would have no visitors. After that he took on the responsibility.”

“He was making Valentine cards.”

“He made one for you.”

Shelagh perks up, the same panic she experienced a few days ago returning with a vengeance. “For me?”

“He figured out that I was seeing someone, but wanting to keep your wish for privacy, at least for a few months, I told him that I am casually dating an accountant.”

“Oh, Patrick, did he seem upset by the news?”

He reaches out to pat her hand as his smile melts into drops of kindness, “Of course not. He just doesn’t want me to muck it up by doing something stupid. He went back to Oxford this morning, but not before leaving you a Valentine card.” He nervously bites the inside of his cheek. “Would you like to see it?”

Despite the rolling waves of nerves crashing against the pit of her belly, Shelagh manages to smile, “Of course. He doesn’t seem like the type of boy to say something cruel in person, much less a card.”

“Why don’t you finish up your dinner while I get you both his card and my gift.” Shoving a few more pieces of chicken into his mouth, he disappears into his living room only to return with a large gift bag with a teddy bear holding a heart pillow with sweetheart candies in the background.

“Nice bag,” Shelagh giggles into her rice.

“The store didn’t have a lot to choose from. Believe it or not, this one was the lesser cute one than the others.” Just as she reaches out to grab the bag, he playfully slaps her hand away. “Patience is a virtue.”

Biting down on her quick retort, she shovels a few more bites of food and downs about half of her tea before reaching for the bag again. This time, though, he lets her. Pulling out the cards first, Shelagh opens the card from Timothy.

The cute, girlish design catches her eyes before the note;

 

“Dear mystery woman,

            First, let me apologize for the card. It is not my first choice, but my only choice. Knowing dad, he was not very good at keeping  
up with cards for holidays and such. Don’t worry, I put this app on his phone to remind him of such important events. Not  
knowing how to turn off notifications, I am certain that you will have a Valentine card and gift.

            Ever since Christmas, he has been very happy – happier than I have seen him in a long while. I like  
to thank you for that. With his work at the hospital, he has conditioned himself to put in all his effort into his patients,  
however, I’m glad to see that he’s putting in a bit effort for himself and you.

            I hope you have a wonderful Valentine’s Day. I hope to meet you soon.

Regards, Timothy Turner”

 

Shelagh looks up to see Paddy staring down at his empty bowl. “It is a lovely card. Timothy is very sweet and you should be so proud of him.”

Paddy glances up and captures her hand with his own. “I am, very much so.”

“Now, can I open yours?”

Shelagh first rips open the card to see ‘Happy Birthday’ emblazoned across the top. She holds it up, trying her damnedest to stop herself from laughing outright. “My birthday is still a month away.”

Paddy rolls his eyes. “It was between that or cards that were specifically for spouses or cards that sang obnoxious songs when you open them. I thought the birthday one was the safest route. Plus,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “I’m now off the hook for your birthday.”

“Not likely,” Shelagh smiles, “with all of our birthdays in different months, we celebrate all month long. One of the many perks in living with younger women.” Tipping the top of the bag down, Shelagh doesn’t even stop the laughter that comes roaring out. “Wh-what…,” she has tears streaming down her cheeks, “how did you—”

“The men got together to come up with a gift that all of the ladies can enjoy together.” Shelagh pulls out several boxes of Twinkies and popcorn. “With some of the men acting as spies, we were able to get the specifics.” Last, she pulls out two bottles of wine and one bottle of champagne. “We even got that young chap Alec involved and the Buckles gave one to Nurse Miller.”

“This is,” Shelagh continues to pull out bags and bags of chocolate candy, “this is the best gift!” Popping out of her stool, she crashes into Paddy’s arms, her lips finding his immediately.

“Now,” he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap, “which one of the pictures you sent me did you wear?” Not even waiting for her answer, he tugs her shirt off of her body and throws it to the ground. “The black one,” his fingers trace along the edge of her lacy bra, excitement chasing after them, “I like it a lot.”

Driving her fingers through his hair, she kisses him once more before standing on shaky legs between his knees. “Take off my skirt, Patrick.”

Digging his thumbs under the band, he pulls down the black, flowy material to find a small little treasure in the form of her matching panties. “Bloody hell,” he murmurs under his breath just before he leans forward to kiss her hip bone.

Feeling slightly self-conscious of her half naked body, a rush of confidence sears through her veins as his hungry eyes run along the lines of her curves. “What do you think?” She slowly spins around to give him the full view.

Just as she faces away from him, he captures her hips and kisses the small of her back. “I think I am very glad that I didn’t make reservations anywhere tonight.” He stands behind her, the feel of his excitement presses against the same place he kissed her. “We are not leaving my bed until you go home tomorrow morning,” he whispers along the shell of his ear.

Melting into the warmth of his chest, she runs her fingers along the base of his neck, the feel of his lips causing goosebumps to erupt across the plains of her skin.

“Or perhaps,” he captures her breast with one palm, “I should hope that we even make it there.” The fingers on his other hand flutters down the slope of her stomach, disappearing under the band of her lacy panties.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me you received the same gift?” Shelagh holds up the gift bag, minus one bottle of wine that she had opened after making considerable use of Paddy’s dining table. All of the girls laugh as she adds the bag with the others on the kitchen counter.

Cynthia holds up an envelope, “This came early this morning, but it is addressed to you.”

Shelagh takes it and opens it. “Oh, my goodness,” she pulls out a pamphlet to a spa at a hotel and a note;

 

“To the loveliest ladies to grace the Black Sail,

            We are lucky to have you in our lives both as friends and something more. Please enjoy this day at the spa scheduled for today at 11:00 this morning.

Yours truly,

Your Men”

 

Trixie immediately takes the note and declares, “Chris wrote this.”

“Yes, but I think Peter suggested it,” Chummy winces as she stands.

Shelagh helps her to reach for an ice pack from the freezer. “What happened to you?”

“Peter’s surprise was to go to a paint ball park,” Jenny answers for her.

“No!”

“Apparently he had mistaken my abilities during our horizontal tango as a means to actually be athletic.” Chummy sighs as the cold ice pack covers the back of her neck. “He looked so disappointed when I went all pale at the sight of the paintball sign, so, I thought, what the hay, I can just hide around one of the numerous trees and pray no one finds me.”

Shelagh winces, “How did that go?”

“Hiding seemed to make me more of a target, however, I think Peter finally got the hint to never to take me to such an event when I fell asleep the moment we got back.” All of the women giggle. “When I woke up and showed him the welts that would make Mr. Grey blush in his blasted playroom, he told me that he would fix it.”

“So, I’m assuming that Peter is in the dog house?”

“Your assumption is correct,” Chummy shifts a bit in her chair, “however, he had taken me on this horrendous outing with nothing but the best intentions.”

“Plus, he’s making up for it in big ways,” Jenny hold up the spa pamphlet.

“How did everyone else’s night go?” Chummy looks around.

“Chris had taken me to Black Axe. It was absolutely divine.” Trixie clasps her hands together. “And, I’m sure you can guess as to how we spent the remainder of our evening.”

“Alec had taken me to that new rooftop bar and then had sprung for a hotel room.”

With Shelagh and Cynthia left to tell how their respective nights went, both women look at each other, silently asking as to who will tell first. Knowing that Cynthia is still painfully shy about her new friend, Shelagh bites the bullet, “Patrick and I stayed in and had Chinese takeout.”

“And…?”

Shelagh rolls her eyes, “You can use your own imagination as to how we spent the evening.”

“I’m sure Paddy appreciated his gift,” Trixie and Jenny share a knowing smile, having seen her purchase since they had helped her in choosing it.

Shelagh blushes. He did appreciate the gift, however, after it’s first initial wear, she never bothered to put it back on. In fact, she didn’t bother to put any clothing back on until it was time for her to go home. “Before I had a chance to give it to him, we talked a bit about his family. I met his son, even though I didn’t know it at the time, at the hospital.”

“Oh, good gracious!” Chummy pops off the chair but instantly groans as the ice pack falls to the floor. “We have thirty minutes to get to the spa and I still need to change.”

“As do I,” Shelagh smiles as she heads towards her bedroom. Taking her phone out of her bag, she texts _Just received our wonderful surprise from the lot of you guys. Thank you._ Hovering her finger over the emojis, she adds the kissing one and sends it before she can change her mind. Throwing it onto the bed, she takes off her clothes and changes into the comfiest sweatpants that she can wear in public.

Just as she gathers her phone and purse, she sees a few messages from Paddy.

 _There’s a story that Pete is not telling us that I hope you will be able to fill in._ A winking emoji finishes the first one.

 _I had a great time last night. By all means, you are more than welcome to come in your lacy knickers anytime you wish._ The second one has the emoji with the heart eyes.

The third message has her blushing from top to bottom. She sees the picture of her black, lacy panties on his bed with the text _Btw, I found this under the dining table. Please tell me you are not wearing any panties._

“Come on, Shelagh,” Trixie yells out. “We were able to get an Uber and he will be here in two minutes.”

“Coming!” Typing out a quick reply, she sends it off before meeting at the front door. She can feel her phone vibrating in her purse, but she doesn’t check it until they are waiting to be checked in at the spa.

 _Wouldn’t you like to know?_ She didn’t know that her five measly words would create such a big reaction.

_You’re killing me, bold girl._

Followed by, _I’m off to take a very cold shower._

And the last one, _Enjoy your time at the spa._ Followed with a kissing emoji.


	4. Shelagh's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Laura Main's birthday as Shelagh's birthday. :)

“Patrick?” Peeking around the corner, Shelagh tip toes down the deserted hall in nothing but one of his oxfords. Out of the nearly three months they have been together, this is the first time she had traversed down this hallway. Normally it is dark, warding off anyone from coming down, yet, now, bright sunlight filters through, begging her to explore.

“Patrick?” He had received a text and had told her to stay in bed while he answered it. While she had been happy to follow his request, she had become restless when thirty minutes had gone by and she had run out of lives on her Disney Emoji Blitz game.

Opening one of the doors, she finds a neatly made up room with various posters of bands both old and new. Deducing that this is Timothy’s room when he is home from university, Shelagh smiles before closing the door.

Opening the room next to Timothy’s, she is surprised to find another bedroom, however, this one is filled to the brink with boxes. She is about to close the door, when a glint of silver catches her eye. Glancing both ways down the hall, she sneaks in and stops in front of the record player. Reaching out to run her finger along the edge, a small layer of dust gathers. Memories, many of them from her life in Aberdeen, filters through her mind. _Daddy had a record player just like this._

“Tim has been eyeing that prehistoric artifact since the last time he came home.”

Twirling around at the sudden voice, Shelagh inadvertently knocks off a box from the bed. Bursting open, numerous records fall across the carpet. “Oh, Patrick, I’m so sorry,” bending down she picks up the records and places them in its box.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he kneels onto the floor, helping her with the mess. “Honestly, its been a long time since I have been in here.” He lifts the box and places it back next to the record player. “This is where we put all of Annie’s things. One of my New Year’s resolutions was to clean all of this out, but I just haven’t had the time.”

“Was the record player hers?”

“Actually, no. I had bought it when I had gone off to uni a million years ago. I had put it in here because I had finally upgraded to a Bluetooth player. With it being a quarter of the size of this monster, it had quickly taken the place in the living room.”

Shelagh smiles, “My father had a record player just like this.”

“Don’t tell me that I am old enough to be your father,” Paddy petulantly groans. As Shelagh thinks of a retort, he holds up his hands in a mock surrender, “Actually, I don’t want to know.”

Shelagh giggles into her wrist as she peeks into the box with the records. “ABBA?”

“One of Annie’s.”

“And if I dig through here, which ones will be yours?”

“Sam Cooke, ELO, Eagles, and Pink Floyd.”

“My, my, my, Doctor Turner,” Shelagh bats her eyelashes, “you have a rather eclectic taste in music. Which ones will be Annie’s?”

“Fleetwood Mac, Elton John, ABBA, and Michael Jackson.” Paddy’s smile brightens as his eyes glaze in memories, “Annie would always tell me that her music was more upbeat than mine.”

“Well,” Shelagh lifts her brows, “I agree with her statement. Anything is more upbeat than Pink Floyd.” At the sound of his warm laughter filling the air, she adds, “Why don’t you put this back out in the living room. It is honestly a shame letting this collect dust while it obviously still makes you happy.”

“It was never the object itself that made me happy,” he sadly looks at the record player, his bright hazel eyes melting into a stormy gray. “It was the memories that came with it.”

“Just because Annie is no longer here doesn’t mean you have to shuffle the memories of her into some dark room. She was your wife, the mother of your child, the one you had promised to love and cherish…,” Shelagh stops when she sees Paddy’s war with himself clearly on his face. “She deserves to be out into the light, Patrick.”

“Perhaps,” he clears his throat, “perhaps, we can start with the record player.”

“Only when you are comfortable enough to bring it out,” Shelagh reaches out and pats him on his elbow. “Why don’t I make us some breakfast?”

Paddy vigorously nods as he steps to the side to let her pass through the door.

“Is everything okay with the hospital?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean the text message from earlier?” Shelagh nods. “The hospital is fine. I have to go in for an hour or so, but not until a little bit later.”

 

* * *

 

“So, my dear Shelagh,” Sister Julie looks up from the computer screen, “your birthday is coming soon.”

“Yes,” Shelagh blushes, “although, I will be celebrating over the weekend, since those are my days off.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sister Julie murmurs. “I hope I will still be able to take you out for our yearly lunch?”

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Shelagh exclaims.

“Good, because I already have it on my schedule,” the older woman smiles kindly. “Oh, goodness, look at the time. I have to be going in order to make it to Compline.”

“You go on ahead, Sister. If you don’t mind, I have a few more things to fill in from my pile before heading home.” Shelagh looks up from her keyboard.

“Bless you, my dear friend.” Sister Julie stands and retrieves her coat from the back of her chair. “Since joining our hospital, you have been a valuable addition.” With one last smile, she hurriedly says, “Finish what you need to. Please don’t forget to turn out the lights.”

“Yes, Sister.” Reaching out for the next receipt to scan, it isn’t until she hears her phone ping, does she look up from the computer screen.

_If I knew I was going to be the only one home tonight, then I would have invited Chris over._

Knowing that Cynthia is on shift tonight, Shelagh idly wonders where Chummy and Jenny are. Glancing up to the clock on the top of her phone, she nearly jumps out of her chair. “Oh dear!” She had been in Sister Julie’s office for almost an hour. Shutting down the computer, she places all of the paperwork in a neat pile in the folder and then places it in the filing cabinet. After turning off the lights, she makes her way across the empty receptionist area to Paddy’s office.

She knocks before going in, “Doctor Turner?”

“Come in, Shelagh.” She sees her friend sitting in the chair across from Paddy. “Chummy and I were discussing a case.”

“Oh, I can—”

“Oh no, old bean,” Chummy stands, shoving her mother’s handkerchief into her pocket, “I was just about to leave and go home. Will I see you tonight?”

Shelagh looks over to Paddy who is trying not to look too hopeful. “No, but I will see you tomorrow night. Movie night, remember?”

“Oh, yes, and with someone’s birthday in two day’s time, I imagine we will be watching your favorite.” Shelagh blushes as Chummy turns back to the doctor, “Thank you Paddy for your help.”

“I am here anytime if you need me,” he calls out, something different passing through his concerned eyes.

“Thank you,” Chummy murmurs as she quietly leaves his office.

Volleying between both friends, Shelagh asks, “Is everything okay?” When Paddy doesn’t answer other than the press of his lips, Shelagh says, “She hasn’t been herself lately. Her mother had passed away around this time two years ago and I had thought it was that bringing her down, but now I think it might be something completely different.”

“With her being your friend, I am going to leave it up to her to talk to you about it.”

“But…,” Shelagh notices Paddy looking off to the side, clearly uncomfortable being placed in the middle. “No, you’re right. When I see her tomorrow, I will ask her about it.” She sees him exhaling with relief, the need to change the subject weighing heavily between them. “How was your day today?”

“Relatively light, however exponentially better now that we are both off duty for the rest of the evening and all day tomorrow.” He gathers his coat and briefcase and walks around his desk. “I’ll be waiting for you in our normal spot,” he kisses her forehead before ushering them both out of his office.

 

* * *

 

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Paddy murmurs as his hands reach up to capture her breast, her hips bucking against his as the sheet tightens around her waist.

She covers his hands with her palms, her head tilted all the way back when he reaches that hard to reach spot. “Oh, Patrick,” she lets go and leans down, his hands instantly reaching behind her to cup her ass, encouraging her to cantor her hips at a faster rate.

Once she reaches a certain pace, one of his hands trails up along the line of her spine, his fingers musing her hair as his lips strokes hers, just as messy as their tangle limbs. “Ohhh, Shelagh, right th—”

Her body quivers, her orgasm allowing her to fly as high as the clouds.

He squeezes her ass and presses himself deep inside her as he reaches his own completion, their warm breaths mingling as their lungs try to catch up to the ravenous beat of their synced hearts.

“Mmmm,” Shelagh sighs as her body melts against his, “what is it about you?”

Paddy threads her hair off to the side as his arm tightens around her waist, “What do you mean?”

Shelagh holds her tongue for a moment, truly thinking about what she is feeling. _Even inside my head it doesn’t sound comprehensible._ “You make… when we…,” she sighs in frustration and then lifts herself up, her hair cascading around her shoulders. “Sex before would never make me feel beautiful, but with you…,” she refuses to look at him. “I don’t know… it’s hard for me to put what I am feeling into words.”

He reaches up and captures her cheek, running the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip, “You are incredibly beautiful just like this; naked in my bed, stripped of all that wears you down, the moonlight or sunlight touching your face, making you look so young, so refreshed.”

She nuzzles her cheek further into his palm, her soul at peace, “I would have never thought of you as a poet.”

A small laugh tumbles huskily out from his throat, “Neither did I, but it’s what I think of ever time I see you in this bed.” He lifts himself up and kisses her. “Maybe its one of the advantages of being in a relationship with a man older than Jesus.”

She groans as she lifts herself off and snuggles in by his side, “You are not older than Jesus. Older, yes, more experienced than the boys who get themselves off by humping at a fast pace, one hundred percent yes, but decrepit and the son of God, no.”

“Well, when you put it like that…,” kissing her on her forehead, he lifts himself up and throws away the condom.

She rolls onto her side, perfectly content on watching his backside as he walks into the bathroom. As he disappears beyond her scope, she reaches over to the empty condom wrapper, running her finger along the jagged edge. “Patrick? Are we exclusive to each other?”

He returns from the bathroom with a fresh pair of boxers on as well as a pair of cotton panties for her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you are the only man I am having sex with. Am I the only woman?” Not being able to look into his hazel eyes, she takes the offered underwear and slips them on underneath the covers.

“I think I should be offended with you asking me that,” he mutters under his breath as he climbs back into bed, “but thinking back to our conversations about the nature of our relationship, we never discussed specifics other than keeping it private.” He lifts her chin with the tip of his finger, “Do you want me to have sex with other women?”

The thought of him sharing this bed, his bed, with another woman makes her stomach coil in burning jealousy. “No.” She takes a deep breath to help calm her nerves. “Do you want me to have sex with other men?”

“No.” He tilts his head to the side to capture her gaze, “While, I am glad to have cleared that up, why did you ask if we were exclusive?”

“Condoms are rather uncomfortable,” she shyly mumbles under her breath.

“Purely from a male’s point of view, condoms are complete shit, but from a responsible, older man’s point of view, condoms are necessary if there are no other forms of birth control being taken.”

“I had Mirena put in two years ago, however it doesn’t prevent the transference of STD’s.”

Glancing towards the ceiling, he exhales in relief, “Hence, why you asked if we were exclusive to each other?” When she shyly nods, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to his chest, “Since Annie died, I have only been with you, however, before she had her cancer diagnosis, we were separated.”

When he doesn’t expand, she gently asks, “What happened?”

He nervously bites down on the inside of his mouth, “I had become too invested into the hospital to notice that she was unhappy. One night, she told me that she was moving out. In the months that followed, I tried to be more present in both her life and Tim’s. That’s when I took on the position as Chief Physician, I was still able to be a doctor but not with all of the inconsistencies that come with it.”

“Did that help?”

“Maybe it did in the long run, but at that time, Annie had told me that she acknowledged the effort, but it was too late. I found out that she was seeing another man. After that, I had taken on a few one-night stands, all with the proper contraception, I assure you. Then Annie found out that she had cancer, inoperable and quickly ravaging her body.”

Shelagh snuggles in closer to his side, “I’m sorry, Patrick. That must have been hard.”

“Not as hard as what Annie had gone through,” he kisses the top of her head. “Anyways, a few months after her death, I had a STD test ran, along with other blood work, during my yearly physical. Other than high cholesterol, I’m as healthy as an ox.”

“Other than you, I have only had sex with two other men before you; Bern and an old school friend from Aberdeen named James.” After a moment of silence between them, she hastily adds, “It is standard practice at my OBGYN’s office to get a yearly STD tests along with other checks and I’m clean as well.”

“And, so, now that we both know that we are clean from any disease, you don’t want us to use a condom?”

“Only if your comfortable with that arrangement,” she quickly murmurs against his skin.

Slightly pulling away from her, he looks down and says, “You have to be comfortable with this too. There is no pressure from me whatsoever. If you want us to keep using a condom, then we can, or we can stop.” Kissing her forehead, he murmurs, “Think about it,” and slips out of his bed. Opening his phone, he fiddles with it until Hall and Oates comes through the Bluetooth speaker. “I’m going to order us some lunch from the deli across the street. Do you want your normal sandwich?”

“Yes, please,” Shelagh furrows herself deeper into his sheets.

 

* * *

 

“Surprise!” Stepping in through the door, Shelagh nearly drops her bag at the bright confetti being thrown at her.

“Happy birthday, Shelagh!”

“Many happy returns!”

“Happy birthday, old bean!"

Biting down on her bottom lip, she glows with happiness, “Thank you so much!”

“Okay,” Trixie bossily calls out after Shelagh gives hugs to everyone, “so go put your things away, change into the comfiest pajamas you own, and meet us out here.”

Shelagh gives her a mock salute, “Aye, aye, ma’am.” On her way to her room, she pulls out her phone to see a text message from Paddy, _Lunch tomorrow to celebrate your birthday?_

“And don’t even think about bringing your cellphone back out here,” Trixie yells down the hall. “It’s our girl’s night, not sexting your boyfriend time.”

“Takes one to know one,” Shelagh yells back as she replies to the text, _I’m having lunch with Sister Julie._ And she follows it with a sad face emoji. Throwing her phone onto her bed, she changes out of her clothes before going back out into the living room.

“All of your favorite things,” Jenny shows off the platter, “chocolate Twinkies, kettle popcorn, green grapes, and your favorite shiraz.”

Trixie falls onto the couch next to Cynthia, “Not to mention ‘Thirteen Going on Thirty’ warming up on the telly.”

“How did I ever get a great group of friends?” Shelagh reaches for a Twinkie.

“Telepathy?” Trixie guesses.

“Our keenness for rom-coms and Twinkies?” Jenny calls out after her.

“Everyone deserves a good group of friends,” Cynthia quietly answers.

“Phew, I thought it was your combined sympathy on my lack of culinary and homemaking skills,” Chummy quips.

“That was a big help,” Trixie grins, “however, no can get a group of drunk girls out of a club better than Shelagh Mannion and we were the lucky ones to snag her up first.”

Jenny holds up her glass of wine, “To Shelagh, International Woman of Amazement.”

“With a good heart,” Cynthia adds.

“And the patience of a saint,” Chummy adds after her.

“And a fantastic sex life to boot,” Trixie giggles. “To Shelagh!”

“To Shelagh!” All of the women clink their glasses before taking a sip.

“Thank you,” Shelagh gushes, “my life would be ever-so-dull without you girls in it.”

“Now,” Chummy leans back, most of her wine still untouched, “this is the first of your surprises, old bean. Make sure you keep Saturday open, especially between the hours of three and midnight.”

“Although,” Jenny giggles, “Paddy made us promise not to plan anything after that.”

Shelagh blushes bright red, “I will endeavor to keep my date book clear.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay, we are almost there,” Trixie’s voice calls to Shelagh as both Cynthia and Jenny help to guide her down this unknown path. From the moment they got into the Uber, they had put on this ridiculous mask so that she couldn’t see where she was going.

“Guys, I look like a hot mess right now,” Shelagh groans as she nearly trips over her feet. “Can’t we just take the mask off and I can act surprised when we get to where ever we are going?”

“No, we cannot, Shelagh, especially since we will be there in one minute.”

 “Do you have any idea of where you are at,” Cynthia asks.

If she could roll her eyes, she would, “No.”

“Good,” Jenny quips next to her.

“Okay, stop here for a moment,” Trixie whispers before she knocks on a door.

Hearing it open, both Jenny and Cynthia help her through. Listening for any sounds that can help her identify where she is at, they then stop her. Feeling someone untie the string behind her head, she blinks a few times before the lights kick on and a room full of people yells, “SURPRISE!”

Allowing her contacts to help adjust her sight, she smiles in delight as people come up to wish her a happy birthday.

The first ones she sees are Sisters Julie and Ange, “Happiest of birthdays, my dear Shealgh and many more to come.”

Next are a few nurses from the mother and babies ward, including sweet Lucille and the ever-funny Winnie. After, is Val, Paddy’s receptionist whom she had struck up a friendship with while waiting to work with Sister Julie on the accountant side of the hospital. Next, is all the friends from their hodgepodge of a group, including the Buckles and Cynthia’s new friend, David.

Last, is Paddy, who comes up to wish her a happy birthday with a small handshake and a quick wink to let her know that he will be kissing the lips off of her body when all important parties have left.

“Thank you,” Shelagh gushes, “thank you everyone for making this a birthday to remember.”

“A special thank you to Paddy for letting us use his flat on such short notice,” Trixie quickly calls out. “Now, if I’m not mistaking, I see a record player with our names on it.”

While Trixie and Jenny hightail it over to the record player, Paddy calls out to the rest of the crowd, “The food is set up in the dining room while the drinks are at the bar and the mixers are in the kitchen.”

“And as it is now a tradition of ours,” Chummy comes to Shelagh with the gaudiest, rhinestone encrusted pimp cup ever known to man, “she is relegated to drink from this birthday cup and she is required to drink all of its contents.”

Shelagh pinches her nose, “Do I have to?”

“YES!” Trixie, Jenny, Cynthia, and Chummy shout back at her.

“Starting with your favorite shiraz,” Cynthia murmurs under her breath.

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” Val starts up, a wine glass snugly in her hand, “so, I have officially invited myself to the next girl’s night, especially if you guys are going to do another rendition of ABBA’s ‘Waterloo’.”

“Fine,” Trixie giggles, “but only if you bring a bottle of wine and an abundant supply of unhealthy snacks.”

“Deal! Second, I’ll need your help in stealing the record player for the office.”

“Paddy had told me that he had bought it when he was in college,” Shelagh brightens when she catches his hazel eyes across the room.

“That ancient, ehh?” Val takes a sip of her wine. “Then how can we get our hands on his record collection?”

“You don’t seem like a Steely Dan type of gal, Valarie,” Jenny quips.

“No, but he also has Michael Jackson, ELO and Fleetwood Mac. What’s not to love?”

“Records and record players are making a comeback,” Chummy informs as she sips from her water bottle.

“Exactly!” Val’s eyes glitter with mischief. “If it’s the last thing I will do, we will be playing records in that dull office as if we are in a RUN-DMC music video.”

All the women around her laugh as Trixie refreshes everyone’s glass with more wine. “Chummy, you know this is a very important day. Why on earth are you drinking water?”

Chummy swallows down the gulp of liquid she had just taken a sip from, “Oh, sorry, old thing, but my stomach hasn’t settled down since that nasty fight with the stomach bug.”

Val takes a giant step back, “Ugh! I had mono once and, other than losing a few inches from my waist, it was the worse two weeks of my life.”

“Oh, I don’t have mono,” Chummy quickly assures, “I just ate something a few days ago that didn’t sit well with my tum.” She smiles brightly to the group around her, “I’m sure I’ll be right as rain come tomorrow.”

“I bloody well hope so,” Trixie quips, “we have St. Patrick’s Day coming up soon and you know it’ll be a night that we will all forget.”

“Especially since we went ahead and signed up everyone’s name for the party at the Black Sail,” Jenny grins.

You’re welcome,” Trixie sings as both Cynthia and Shelagh groan.

“I’m game!” Val holds up her glass, “Add my name to the list as well!”

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh, my dear, I’m afraid that we have to be leaving now,” Sister Julie murmurs as Jenny, Trixie, Val, and Winnie all begins to sing Spice Girls karaoke from Val’s phone.

“Yes,” Sister Ange pipes up, “as much as we want to see how all of this will unfold, we have Compline in a half hour.”

As much as the wine is encouraging her to be Sporty Spice, Shelagh helps to lead the sisters towards the door. “Thank you again for coming out tonight!”

Sister Julie threads her arms though her coat, “I have to say, it has been a rather fun education.”

“Last time I had seen this much wine at a party was when there were numerous bottles of sherry being donated to the Mother House for Christmas one year, which so happened to be the same year Prince Charles married Princess Diana.”

Shelagh presses her lips tightly together to keep from laughing out loud. “I’m glad you had a good time. I will see both of you on Monday.”

“Good night, my dear, and be safe,” Sister Julie hugs her before opening the door.

“Happy birthday, Nurse Mannion,” Sister Ange cracks a smile. “And make sure to drink plenty of water both tonight and tomorrow. You’ll be no use to us if you are hungover.”

“Yes, Sister,” Shelagh smiles as she watches both of them walk down the hallway. After closing the door and making her way back to the Spice Girls, she is suddenly pulled into the dark hallway leading to Tim’s bedroom.

“I am trying to think of a reason to keep you here while everyone else goes to some bloody club,” Paddy’s warm breath caresses her cheek as he presses his body against hers, the music blasting from the speakers covering their private conversation perfectly.

“I can go and then Uber back,” Shelagh runs her fingers through his hair, her lips kissing his Adam’s apple as he pushes her against the wall.

“But then that would require me to wait,” he whines, his hands falling between their bodies to the clasp of her jeans.

She grabs his hands to stop his fingers from opening her pants. “But you’ll get to have me to your hearts content tonight and all day tomorrow.”

“Good,” he growls, “because you are never leaving my bed until I know you have been thoroughly satisfied.”

“Patience is a virtue, Patrick,” she giggles as she tries to catch his wondering hands.

“Patience can go fuck off,” he mutters as he palms her breast with one hand and squeezes her ass with the other.

Crashing his lips onto hers, he nearly has her bra cup pushed off to the side when she slaps his hands away. “I have to go be a Spice Girl.” She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before slipping out from against the wall. “I promise, you’ll have me later on tonight.”

Patrick twirls around and falls against the wall, “You better be in my bed by midnight.”

“Or you’ll do what,” she coyly asks as she perfects her mused hair.

“Or I’ll make you eat a salad and some raw carrots instead of the double cheeseburgers and chips that I know you’ll want tomorrow morning.”

At first, she knows that he’ll own up to his threat, however, she also knows that he likes it when she performs a certain act and that he’ll be putty in her hands. “Not if I swallow first,” she winks at him before joining the party once again.

 

* * *

 

“Well, didn’t this work out in your favor,” Shelagh lazily sips from her pimp cup as she sits on the edge of the table. “How did you do it?”

“I did nothing,” Paddy leans his shoulder against the wall, his hair mused, his hazel eyes softened with the alcohol. “Chummy and Peter drove your flatmates back to your flat while the Buckles offered to take home Val and Winnie. It just so happens that Val was the first one wanting to leave.”

“Hmm,” shrugging her shoulders, she continues to drink, her eyes never leaving his body. Silence catapults between them, sizzling like a 99 that had fallen onto black cement. Finishing her drink, she sets down the cup on the table, “I would have thought that you would have me locked like prisoner in your bed by now.”

“I’ll get you there,” he slyly grins, the corner of his eyes wrinkling, “in due course.”

She leans back, her hands holding her body up as she crosses her legs, “We are not going to use a condom tonight.”

He straightens up from the wall, the conversation from a few nights ago now playing across his features. “While I am thrilled at the idea at not using those bloody rubbers, I think I will decline your offer until you are in a more sober state.”

“I have been drinking water for the past hour,” she grins as his brows lift in surprise, “and while I am not completely sober, I feel as if I am able to make an important decision such as this.”

“You are being rather bold tonight.”

She coyly shrugs her shoulders, “I can be a bold girl when I want to be.” Growing tired on waiting for him to make his move, she hops off  the table and sashays towards him, a dramatic yawn stretching out of her, “Well, I’m off to bed then.”

“Okay,” he leans in and kisses her forehead, “I have to take out the garbage, but I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Not getting the desired effects that she wants, Shelagh petulantly stomps off towards the bedroom, thinking of different ways to finagle her way on top of him. Yet, all thoughts, both naughty and sneaky, leaves her mind when she opens the door to his bedroom.

Every available space is dedicated to a lit candle while the bed is covered in soft pink rose petals. A mix of old school rhythm and blues plays from the speaker as she tries to make her lungs take in some much-needed oxygen.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Paddy’s arms wrap around her waist just as he kisses the shell of her ear.

“How… when…?” Her lungs are now in working order, however, simple speech capabilities have ceased to work.

“I knew that once Val had brought out the Spice Girls karaoke app, there was no way that she would last long enough to go to a club. So, with that as my cover, I got to work in here.”

“And you not pouncing on me the moment the girls left?”

His lips begin to trail along the curve of her neck, “I knew you would find your way in here on your own.”

Letting go of his hands, she twirls around and captures his lips with her own. “I… I meant what I… I said… earlier,” she mumbles as he pulls her sweater over her head and she pulls off his belt.

“And you are completely certain?” He unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down her legs, his wide hands capturing her ass.

She glances up to him, his lips swollen and red from their kiss, his eyes glazed as he takes in her new lingerie, “I am very certain.”

Lifting her up with ease, he walks her over to the bed and settles her down onto the petals.


	5. St. Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... this story is becoming a real thing... like I have planned out thirteen chapters!!! (Where's the face palm emoji when I need it!!)
> 
> Buuut... I am enjoying this too much for right now to have let it become a lonely one, two, three, or four-shot story. ;D

“Oh, please tell me, for the love of everything holy, that you have something green in this closet of yours,” Jenny throws over her shoulder as she and Trixie scurries through Shelagh’s closet.

“I never liked the color green on me,” she wrinkles her nose in distaste.

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!” Trixie turns around, her hands fisted onto her hips as if she is a toddler not getting her way. “It’s St. Patrick’s Day tomorrow and now your telling us that you have nothing green?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Rapidly blinking her eyes to fully comprehend two words, after a moment of silence all eyes look onto the one who made such a bold statement.

“Tomorrow is the biggest drinking day of the year,” Chummy looks towards the ceiling in thought, “well, actually, our birthdays are big drinking days as well as New Year’s Eve and Halloween and—”

“Chummy, so help me God…,” Trixie interjects. “Did you just say that you are pregnant?”

“I did,” she softens, “I’ve known for the past two weeks but with everyone off making the best of their own lives, I haven’t been able to tell until now.”

“Is that why you were in Patrick’s office?”

She nods, “He confirmed it along with setting up a few dates for check ups and sonograms.”

“So, that wasn’t a stomach bug a few weeks ago for Shelagh’s birthday,” Jenny slowly asks.

“No bugs in this tum, just a little bean in there,” Chummy nervously smiles. “Peter knows and we just told his mum yesterday when we had tea with her.”

After another dreadful silence, Cynthia asks, “How did Peter take the news?”

“He nearly fainted onto the floor. I thought I had to break out the smelling salts,” her small laughter cuts through the dense air. “We had taken all precautions to ensure that something like this wouldn’t happen, but it did, so after the initial shock of it all wore off, we are happy about it.”

“But you’ve only known Peter for three months!” Trixie stalks out of the bedroom.

“Trixie,” Jenny runs after her but comes back in when the front door slams.

“Don’t worry old thing, I was expecting Peter to do that when I told him.”

Shaking her head of the fog, Shelagh wraps her arm around Chummy’s shoulder, “This is still a bit of a shock, but, if you are happy about this, then so am I.” Straightening up on her tippy toes, she gives her a peck on the cheek, “Congratulations Chummy.”

“Thank you, old bean,” Chummy finally cracks a real smile. “I didn’t mean to ruin everyone’s day—”

“No!” Cynthia steps forward and captures Chummy’s hands while Jenny stands on the other side. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

“You were just successful at shocking all of us into silence, which is a hard thing to do,” Jenny shyly smiles. “And don’t worry about Trixie. Once she’s walked around the block a time or two, she’ll be back.”

“I, uhh, I’m not going to pretend that I’m not one big old scaredy cat right now, but I am.” Tears begin to well in her eyes. “I was never one to worry to much of the future, but now with this little bean taking up room in this oven, I find myself overwhelmed that my life will be completely different come November 28th.”

“And we will be there,” Jenny starts out.

“To support you and Peter and the baby,” Cynthia cheerfully adds.

“Whenever and where ever you need us,” Shelagh squeezes her tightly, “we will always be here for you.”

Huddling together in a tangle of arms and tears, all women lean on each other with support and love.

Just as they start to pull away, the front door opens and slams shut. Trixie soon joins them with a plastic bag filled with a few boxes. “I missed the big group hug?” She throws the bag onto the bed as she steps in front of Chummy. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved, it was childish and wrong and I hope you will forgive me. You are going to be the most excellent mother to this baby.”

Chummy’s smile becomes a bit more at ease, “Thank you, blonde bean.”

Trixie playfully rolls her eyes at the nickname she hates, “I suppose I deserve that.” She looks to all of her friends, “Can we have that group hug one more time?”

Gathering around once again, this embrace is filled with more joy and happiness.

“Alright,” Trixie loudly commands, “as for our celebration tonight, let’s make this a girl’s night.” She leans over to grab the plastic bag, “I popped over to the corner store and picked up a few essential items included grape juice for the expecting mummy, scores of condoms for the rest of us, a jar of pickles, some wine, and pregnancy tests.” Taking them out one by one, she hands them off to all of the non-pregnant women.

“But you hate grape juice!”, “What is the jar of pickles for?”, “I don’t even need to take a pregnancy test!”, and “I’m allergic to latex.” all comes out in a cacophony of screeches louder than the next.

Trixie answers them one at a time, “With Chummy pregnant, I will learn to like grape juice. The pickles are for the pregnant one and they’re Gherkin pickles which happen to be my favorite. I got non-latex condoms for you Jenny Lee. And all you have to do is pee on a stick.”

Cynthia furrows her brow at the pink and white box in her hands, “But I haven’t done—”

“I know that sweetie, but if everyone is doing it, then so are you. Alright,” she sternly claps her hands, “let’s meet in the parlor in five minutes with our peed-on tests. I can show you how to do it without a cup and gloves,” she wraps her arm around Cynthia’s shoulder and ushers her out. “And don’t think we have forgotten about your lack of green, Shelagh Mannion, we will be carrying on this conversation at a different time.”

“Cheerio, ladies,” Chummy grins, “I guess I’m off the hook for this one.”

“I hate taking these damn tests,” Jenny rolls her eyes. “Cheers,” she tips her box against Shelagh’s before heading out to the bathroom.

Staring down at the box, panic begins to set in, rolling in her belly with waves crashing against her heart. It was just a few weeks ago that she and Paddy had decided to not use condoms anymore. Now with Chummy’s news and a blasted pregnancy test in front of her, she plans to bring condoms back, _in full bloody force_.

Walking into her bathroom, she pulls out the stick as she sits down on the toilet. Counting to five slowly as she pees on it, she covers it and goes back to finishing up. After washing her hands, she covers the stick in a hand towel and walks out.

A beep from her phone pulls her over, _I just heard from Trixie that you have nothing green for tomorrow. I unveil all of my wardrobe to you should you need something last minute._ He follows that up with a smirking emoji.

Then a second text pops up. _Are you still coming over tonight?_

Shelagh texts, _She would, however, I don’t think I can bring myself to wear one of your garish ties or sweater vests. As for tonight, impromptu girl’s night. Chummy just told us of her news._ She adds a baby emoji. _Chicks before dicks on this momentous occasion._ With a kissing emoji to top it off, she sends it and throws her phone back onto her bed.

“Shelagh,” Trixie yells out as she makes her way out of her bedroom, “stop sexting your boyfriend and get you and your test out here.”

“I’m here,” she deadpans.

“Did you pee on it for five seconds?”

“Of course.”

“And were you sexting Paddy?”

“No, he was offering his wardrobe as an alternative to my lack of green.”

Both Trixie and Jenny look horrified, “Please tell my you’re not going to take him up on his offer.”

“You were to one who texted him about it, not me.”

“No, I told him to go out and buy you something since you were busy with us at the moment.”

“Trixie!” Cynthia comes out of the kitchen with a platter of their normal junk food. “You didn’t tell him to do that.”

“He’s right next to Neiman Marcus! It’s a lot easier for him to pop in than for us. Besides,” Trixie giggles, “I made sure to give him your bra and panty size.”

Shelagh rolls her eyes, making sure to not look down at the wrapped pregnancy test.

“I am putting on a favorite of ours,” Jenny stands back from the TV and sits next to Chummy. “Plus, it’ll be good for the baby.” She looks at all of the girls, “It should be time to see the results.”

As the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks and an instrumental version of ‘Part of Your World’ blasts from the speakers, Shelagh nervously opens the hand towel to see the little blue line on the negative side. “Negative.”

“Same here,” Jenny grins.

“Negative for both me and Cynthia.” Trixie turns to Chummy, “You are once again the one to show us up.”

“Good,” Chummy coyly grins, “that means little bean here will be spoiled rotten by young sir or madam’s four aunties.”

“Damn right we are going to spoil her,” Trixie leans in closer to Chummy belly, “and you will be a girl.”

 

* * *

 

_Thank you for my green gear._ Shelagh types in a green heart emoji before sending it off. Staring at the opened box, she smirks at the lacy hunter’s green bra and panty set along with a green and gold paisley scarf. The package had just come after Flotsam and Jetsam had ruined Prince Eric’s chance to kiss the girl.

Taking off her clothes, she already knows the next text he is going to send when it comes through.

_Can I see a picture?_ He added both a smirking face and heart eyes emoji.

Once the lingerie is on, she turns her camera to selfie mode and angles it down to get her body but not her face in the shot. She sends it with three green hearts.

His response is instantaneous, _Hubba hubba!_ With a million heart eyes emoji. Followed by another text, _Is girl’s night over?_

Shelagh blushes, _Yes, but we are going to be busy tomorrow by shopping and getting ready._

_I can come over tonight. We can be very discrete._

After a moment to think of a response, she types, _According to you, in your own words, I am rather loud, which I tend to agree with. Cold shower?_

_Already starting it._ He sends a sad face emoji with a tear after it. Then a few seconds later, he sends a picture of boxes of condoms that he uses. _I’m stocked up for tomorrow._

Pulling the plastic bag of condoms closer to her, she takes a picture and sends it with, _So am I._ After clicking send, she adds, _A late birthday present from Trixie who did not take the news of Chummy’s pregnancy well at first._

When he doesn’t respond immediately, she lays her phone down and changes back into her pajamas. Just as she snuggles under her sheets, she hears the ding of a new message.

_Cold shower done. I still want you, but now I’m just blue and covered in goosebumps._

Hovering her fingers over the keyboard, Shelagh finds up the courage – mainly from the four glasses of wine she had earlier – to type in two words, _Show me._ She clicks send before she can chicken out. While this was not her first time sending sexy pictures to him, this is the first where she asks for nudes from him.

Immediately he responds back with a picture of him lying in bed with a raging hard on.

Snuggling further into her bed, she smirks as she is finally able to put her ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ to good use.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Shelagh,” Paddy grins into his green beer, “that’s a very lovely scarf.”

Already two Irish Car Bombs and working on her second Guinness, Shelagh shrugs her shoulders, “Some wanker got this for me some time ago.”

“What did this poor chap do,” Trixie giggles.

“He was a total perv,” she winks at Paddy as she hugs Val.

“Oh my gosh, sounds like my dating life,” Val rolls her eyes. “Now, I am on a mission.”

“Valarie,” Paddy grumbles.

She shushes him with the flick of her wrist, “You’re amongst friends.” She leans in towards the girls, “I’m on a mission to hook up Paddy with a lucky lass tonight.”

Shelagh laughs the loudest. “Good luck, he’s terribly shy.”

“I know,” Val nods her head, “however, that’s what I’m here for, to be his wingman.”

“We’ve already told her that she won’t have any luck,” Vi soothes as she passes out another round of green beer, “but she’s stubborn, just like her boss.”

“Listen, I sympathize that he loved Annie very much,” Val murmurs out of earshot of the man in question as he shakes Fred and David’s hand, “but, it’s time for him to move on. This is the twenty-first century, not the eighteenth. Mourning the death of a loved one doesn’t have to be this long.”

“So,” Shelagh clears her throat, “what do you think his type is?”

“This is going to be fun,” Jenny murmurs to Trixie.

“I don’t think he will be into older ladies, maybe, someone a bit younger than him, but not cringe-worthy younger.”

“Someone like Shelagh’s age,” Chummy asks with a straight face.

“Yes,” Val squeaks.

“What if he’s gay,” Shelagh asks.

“I’m not gay,” Paddy interjects, giving Val a ‘stop-doing-this-right-now’ look.

“Are you sure,” Shelagh coyly smirks.

“Very sure, thank you very much,” he sternly looks down to her. “Now, Valarie, I’m going to tell you once again—”

“Oh, look, Paddy,” Val points to a group of women at the bar, “she looks like she can rock your world.” And just like that, she is off within a blink of an eye to introduce herself.

“Oh, this is just too good,” Trixie giggles.

Paddy rolls his eyes as he walks over to the men’s area.

“I wonder if she’ll have any luck,” Jenny coyly asks.

“Over my dead body,” Shelagh mumbles as she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Taking it out, she sees a text message from Paddy, _I’m going to fuck you in the bathroom if you don’t behave._

Looking up from her phone to see Paddy through her eyelashes, she gives him a bright smile before replying back, _Promise?_ With a winking emoji to go with it. Just as he reads it, he instantly stands from his seat and makes his way back over to her.

“Just our luck,” Val comes back over looking slightly dejected, “Paddy might not be into dicks, but neither are they.”

“How do you know,” Trixie tries to ask with a straight face, but fails miserably.

“They wanted me to join in on their shot called Dyke on a Bike.” Everyone, including Paddy laughs into their beer glasses. “Being a good sport and all, I paid for their round and took the shot, but then told them that I love dick over chicks.” She pats Paddy on the back, “No worries, the night is still young and there are scores of women in here.”

 

* * *

 

_Meet me in the dark corner outside. Don’t forget to bring a drink._ Adding the smirking emoji, Shelagh sends the message to Paddy. Glancing around the patio area, she smiles to see it devoid of people except from the one couple smoking.

Swiping down to view all of the messages from their night so far, she blushes as she gets to the racier ones from the night before. He had called her ‘his bold girl’ after she told him what he can do to appease his raging hormones. After a few more titillating replies back and forth to each other, he asked to see a picture of her touching herself.

She boldly replied with a picture in kind.

“Anything worth looking at?”

She looks up from her phone and shuts it off as he steps closer. “Nope.”

“Liar,” he grins as he sits next to her.

She takes a sip of beer and coyly asks, “How is Val’s crusade going?”

“Bloody hell,” he rolls his eyes, “she’s relentless, but she is a master at her craft.”

She nearly spits out her drink. “What the hell do you mean?”

His grin widens from just beyond the rim of his glass, “I was able to get numbers from four different women and I think one of them tried to feel me up the front of my pants.”

“Hmmm,” she takes a long sip from her drink, “good thing you’re stocked up on condoms, Dr. Turner.”

“Good thing I’m already taken, otherwise, I would need to dig those numbers out of the garbage.”

As much as she hates to admit it, she finds that she is rather jealous of these women who can paw at him. What started out as a joke, is now starting to annoy the piss out of her. “What’s stopping you from having your pick between five different women?”

Staring at her cast features, he puts his drink down and pulls out his phone. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he shows her the picture that she had sent to him the pervious night with her pleasuring herself with the toy she had received originally as a gag gift. “Because, this picture right here makes me want to forget all of the other women in this stupid bar. I want you and only you to come home with me tonight.” He closes out his phone and throws it on the table. “If I had my way, I would have already asked you to move in with me.”

“But we’ve only known each other for three months.”

He gives her a genuine smile, “One of the perks of dating an older man; we know what we want when we see it.”

She should be nervous about his words; feel her stomach rolling or her heart beating against her throat or even taste the slight twinge of vomit; but she doesn’t. By tomorrow, she will overthink everything and blame her lack of anxiety on the amount of alcohol, but for right now, she is dying to kiss him. Setting down her drink, she saddles into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck just before she crashes her lips onto his.

“Oy!” Someone calls out to them, “Why don’t you two go get a room?”

Leaning out of their embrace, Shelagh looks over her shoulder to see both Trixie and Chris grinning at them.

“Oy,” Paddy calls back, “why don’t you two piss off.”

“That’s why we came out her, young sir,” Chris quips, “the party is dying down and Val had found her own man to worry about. We are heading out. You want to share an Uber?”

Shelagh stands up just as Paddy says, “I have to go pay my tab.”

“Already done.” Chris opens the little gate leading out to the sidewalk. “Peter told me to tell you thank you, although, he won’t tell me why. Trixie called the Uber ride and says that it will be here soon.”

“There it is,” she squeals as she wraps her arm around Shelagh’s elbow.

“What about the rest of the group?”

“Jenny is going off with Alec, no surprise there,” Trixie informs as they slide into the minivan. “The Buckles are going to make sure that Val will get home safely. Chummy, Peter, Cynthia, and David are going back to the flat to have a movie night.”

“And this all happened within the five minutes we have been outside?”

“You should know by now Sir Patrick,” Chris grin, “these ladies move at a rate far more superior than ours.”

 

* * *

 

“Ohhh, Patrick…,” arching her back off of the bed, Shelagh runs her fingers through his hair as tongue continues to be devious between her legs.

He widens her knees as he adds another finger to the ravenous mix, his tongue never letting up on its pace.

“Oh, yes,” she bucks her hips against his mouth, her orgasm reaching its pinnacle height rather quickly, until she hears the front door slam. When she looks down at Paddy, he doesn’t stop, his tongue lashing the orgasm out of her. “Patrick,” she tries to scoot out from his embrace, “someone is here.”

Feeling his muscles tense as he snaps away from between her legs, he nearly groans when the voice of his son calls out from hallway, “Dad, I know you are with your lady friend right now. While I had meant for this to be a surprise, I know now to call you ahead of time before coming into town.”

“Shit,” Shelagh quietly whispers as she bangs her fist on her head. “We left our clothes out there last night.”

“I’m going to my room now and I won’t come out until either A, you want me to come out or B, I get hungry.” After a few seconds, they hear the door close on the other side of the flat.

“Oh my god, oh, my god,” Shelagh kicks out her legs from under Paddy and scoots off the bed.

Paddy, after watching her look for something decent to put on to go out to get her clothes, begins to laugh.

She turns to him with her hands planted on her hip, “What the hell is so funny?”

“This whole situation.”

“This whole… you have got to be kidding me! Your son walks into your home to find our clothes stung around the flat and you and I getting up to naughty things. That’s not funny, that’s embarrassing!”

Paddy stands from the bed during her tirade and pulls on his boxer, “At least he was kind enough to not come walking in, like I had done to him a few months before he went off to university.”

“Patrick! That has nothing to do with this! I am not his mother and he walked into us having sex.”

“Did you get my Valentine’s card?” Tim’s voice calls out.

Shelagh twirls back onto the bed and groans, while his dad calls back to him, “I thought you said you weren’t coming back out.”

“Unless I was hungry. I skipped breakfast so that I could make it to the 9:30 train,” he calls back. “Did you get my Valentine card, mystery woman.”

Glancing up from her hands, she sees Paddy looking at her with a stupid smirk on his face. “Yes, I did,” she yells back.

“Good, you should remember that I’m happy that you are in my dad’s life because you make him happy. I know you feel embarrassed; however, I am beyond that point and I just want to meet you.”

“He’s minoring in psychology,” Paddy murmurs under his breath.

“Patrick,” she hisses back, “your son just caught us having sex and all you can do is joke at a time like this?”

“Fine,” he pulls on his shirt and walks out of the bedroom. Hearing them mumble about lunch, he soon returns with all of the clothes from the hallway and throws them next to her. “He’s back in his room now. Either you can get your clothes on and sneak out of here or you can get your clothes on and meet my son. I think you know which option I would like for you to choose.” Disappearing into his bathroom, she hears him turning on the water to his sink.

Never seeing him this cross before, she takes her time putting her clothes back on before joining him in the bathroom. In the reflection of the mirror, he is dressed and brushing his teeth. Stepping up behind him, she wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder blade. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

He wipes his mouth on the hand towel. “I’m sorry for getting angry.” He twirls around and captures her cheeks within his palms, “He’s not some person from the hospital, he’s my son. I understand your need for privacy, however, I don’t think he’s going to blab it off next time he’s making cards for the sick kids.”

“I just don’t want him to get angry at you for moving on from Annie.”

“It’s been almost a year and a half,” he gives her a small smile, “even during Christmas time he told me that it was time for me to move on.” He kisses her forehead, “Please come out with me.”

Taking a deep breath, she nods.

“Good,” his hands fall to her side, grasping one of hers and pulling her out of the bathroom, “now just a fair warning to you, he can be quite cheeky at times.”

Just as they walk out of the bedroom, they hear Tim stomping out of his room. “This is me stomping out of my room. Things got very quiet and I’m still quite hungry.” His loud feet takes him to the kitchen where they meet up.

“No need for anymore of that cheek,” his father sternly warns. “Tim, this is Shelagh. I believe you two have already met.”

Tim holds out his hand and she takes it. “Yes, you were the new nurse who walked in on me finishing the Valentine cards.”

Shelagh nervously smiles, “How do you do?”

For a few seconds, he quietly takes her in, “Honestly, I didn’t know my dad would be able to score someone as hot as you.”

“Oy,” Paddy slaps his son in the back of the head, “mind your manners.”

“OW!” Tim quickly moves out of reach. “It’s a compliment, dad.”

When Shelagh giggles between the interaction of both father and son, Paddy’s anger melts away. “Come on then, how about we go out for lunch.”

“After last night, I am ready for some fish and chips,” Tim licks his lips as he makes his way to the door.

 

* * *

 

“So, Shelagh,” Tim throws a chip in his mouth, “did you and dad meet at the hospital?”

She presses her lips into thin, white line, “Yes, you can say that.”

Abruptly stopping himself from devouring his next chip, he asks, “So, if not there, then where?”

“We met through some mutual friends of ours,” Paddy fills in, “however, we didn’t know that we were going to work at the same hospital until little later.” 

The young man’s eyes volleys between the two adults in front of him until he murmurs, “I think there’s more to the story, but I’ve learned when to let things go.”

Paddy scoffs, “Since when?”

Tim shrugs his shoulders, “Since now, however there are still a few things that I will never give up on.”

“Such as?”

“The record player.”

“Apparently, you’re in line behind Valarie.” Tim rolls his eyes as Paddy explains, “She wants to turn the waiting area between mine and Sister Julie’s office into a night club.”

“But I’m your son, flesh and blood, and I should get first dibs on the record player.”

“No one’s getting first dibs since I’m keeping it in the living room.” Paddy leans forward and rustles his fingers through his son’s hair, “You had your chance a while ago.”

“Dad! Stop!” Tim tries to knock his dad’s hand away. “It took me hours to get this look.”

Paddy’s eyes furrow, “You look like you just rolled out of bed after a night of partying.”

“Yeah, like I said, hours.” Tim glances over to Shelagh, “Sometimes, he just doesn’t get it.”

She gives Tim a rather sympathetic look, “I’ve got to be honest, I don’t get it either.”

“Perfect,” Tim murmurs as he runs his finger through his hair to fix it, “you guys are like two birds of a feather.”

“And you’re moody today,” Paddy steals one of his chips. “You want to talk about it?”

Tim’s chews on his bottom lip as his eyes ticks back and forth. “There’s this girl,” he finally sighs, “last night I saw her making out with another guy. I think they hooked up.”

Paddy’s eyes soften, “Were you dating or just talking?”

“We were talking, but she had agreed to go out on a date with me,” he fiddles with his chips.

“Dump her,” Shelagh tells him, much to the surprise of both Turner men. “She was leading you on. If she’s not interested enough to hang out with you last night, then she’s not worth pining over.” Shelagh finishes the chips on the plate her and Paddy are sharing. “I’m sure you’ve heard this numerous times from your dad, put there are other girls out there, girls, who I’m sure, are willing to respect you.”

Tim’s face scrunches in confusion, “But she’s the hottest girl in my bio lab and we are partners for the rest of the semester.”

“I’m sure there are other hot girls at your university,” Shelagh calmly explains. “And as far as her being your bio lab partner, do what you need to do in order to get a good grade. Most likely she is trying to use her good looks to her advantage. If anything, you will gain a friend.”

Visibly chewing on her words, Tim eventually shrugs his shoulder and continues to eat his chips. “My other goal is to change out that ridiculous picture of me in your office.”

“And put that cute picture away?” Paddy smirks at his son’s groan. “Never.”

“It’s so embarrassing. Dad,” Tim leans forward in his chair, “I have a bowl cut and braces. It’s time to put in another one so that people will know how old you really are.”

“And how old do you think I really am, young son of mine?”

“Old enough to buy Pink Floyd’s The Wall when it first came out,” he retorts back.

Shelagh laughs out loud as Paddy blushes bright red. Tim smiles contently, obviously proud of himself for getting the best of his father. “Alright, alright,” picking up all the plates, Paddy stands and throws everything away. “Let’s get back to the flat so that you can choose the picture you want me to have in my office.”

“Yes!” Tim punches his fist through the air before turning back to Shelagh, “Okay, you are now officially a keeper.”

Paddy wraps his arm along her shoulder and whispers in her ear, “I wholeheartedly agree.” Kissing her temple, they follow behind a skipping Tim.

 

* * *

 

“Patrick,” Shelagh tries to swipe away his hands as he comes up from behind her, “I can take off my own clothes.”

“Yes,” he dives in to kiss the curve of her neck, successfully distracting her, “but I was the reason you had to put clothes on to begin with.” He reaches around her waist to unbutton her jeans and slip them down.

“That was because your son had come home. I, uhhh, I…,” she loses focus as his fingers dive under the band of her panties.

“You were fantastic with him, by the way,” his other hand slips under her shirt, the warmth of his breath creating an explosion of goosebumps. “Everything that you had told him, I had said a million times, yet he listened to you.”

Her hands reach up and captures the back of his neck, hanging on for dear life as he plays her body like an instrument, a mixture of sounds showcasing the pleasure he derives from just a slight touch.

And just as he brings her to that precipice by by the slightest pinches or thrusts, he whispers, “He told me that I should marry you as quickly as possible.” And she dives off, free falling into the air, cradling her body as she comes down from her high. Gently laying her on his bed, he quickly divests himself of his clothes and reaches for the condom.

Removing her shirt, she coyly leaves the matching green lingerie set on as she scoots back further onto his bed. His words of marriage makes her heart race to new heights, yet, she buries them in the back of her mind, wanting to explore them at a later time.

“You little minx,” he crawls onto the bed between her legs, “you’re going to make me work for your body?”

“I thought you would have liked to see me in the things you bought me?” Her demure words are brought to life as her hands flutter along her body, arching her back towards the heat of his chest.

“I am about to rip them from your body,” grabbing the band of her panties he pulls them down her legs, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder with the sexiest grin. “Now, I was pulled away from you this morning. I assure you that we will get back to that as soon as I am finished with this one thing.”

She wraps her legs around his waist as she giggles, “You have to take the garbage out?”

He amply thrusts forward, filling her until their hips knock against each other, grinning as her moan fills the room, “Far from it.” Lifting her knee and placing it over his shoulder he gets to work creating more of those toe-curling moans that erupts from between her lips. Just as her orgasm has her blissfully tumbling into euphoria, he reaches his own peak.

Leaning down and kissing the sweat from her collarbone, he dreamily murmurs along their hazy afterglow, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”


	6. Easter

“Okay, so the changes have been put in place,” Shelagh turns the monitor back to Sister Julie, “if you need to change the parameters, let me or Val know. I have been training both her and Sister Millie on the new updates.”

“Sister Millie often comes to me with questions upon questions,” Sister Julie smiles.

“I know, she often texts me, however, it’s a lot to take in. She’ll get it, she already has the rudimentary part under her belt, it’s just the specifics.” Shelagh places all of the receipts in one folder and paperwork pertaining to different tax records in the other. “I heard that the meeting with the auditor went perfectly.”

“Val did spectacularly!”

“Funny,” Shelagh smirks, “Val told me the same thing about you over lunch yesterday.”

The older woman blushes, “It was a team effort.” Sister Julie turns off her computer and gathers her sweater. “It’s been a little less than four months since you started working here, are you finding that you like it?”

“I would have never thought that I would find happiness in the mother and babies ward, but I feel that it’s now starting to become a passion of mine.” Shelagh chews on her bottom lip, “When I first met you all those years ago, I never thought that my life would be this drastically different. I’m working in a job that I love at a place I look forward to coming to every time I commute. I don’t think a lot of people can say that.”

Sister Julie kindly smiles, “And your personal life?”

Instantly Shelagh thinks of Paddy, but she tries to drive him far from her thoughts. Ever since he had told her of his growing feelings for her a fortnight ago, she had made sure to keep herself busy to stay away from him. She would still see him on the obstetrics or pediatrics ward, but she would come up with an excuse as to why she would not be able to go over to his flat. “It’s… it’s a bit complicated at the moment, but I’m lucky to have a group of flat mates to lean on.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sister Julie captures her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, “I am here if you are ever in need of spiritual guidance.” Her lips tighten, “Bern came to see me this past weekend. He is going to ask Molly to marry him.”

Blinking her eyes several times, Shelagh’s mind takes her back to the numerous times her and Bern had talked about how not marrying was the best thing for them, despite her unease about it. “How wonderful for him.” She gives Sister Julie a smile that has no chance of ever reaching her eyes. “I wish him and Molly the best.”

“I shall pass that along to him,” they walk together out of her office.

“Hey, Shelagh?” Val gathers her purse from her desk, “Paddy would like to see you in his office. Something about a case that you two are working on.” She stands up and walks up to Sister Julie, “Do you mind some company, Sister.”

“Of course not. Have a good night, my dear,” Sister Julie calls out to Shelagh as they walk out of the office.

Staring at the exit, Shelagh is about to hightail it out of there when Paddy opens the door to his office. “Nurse Mannion, I hope Valarie had told you that I needed to see you.”

Taking a deep breath, she twirls and walks into Paddy’s office, making sure to sit in the chair in front of his desk before he closes the door.

Instead of sitting in his normal chair, like how he should have, he sits next to her. “Are we okay?”

“Paddy, I don’t think this is—”

“You only call me Paddy when we are conducting ourselves as doctor and nurse.”

“Isn’t that how we should always conduct ourselves while at the hospital?”

“Not when you refuse to come and see me during our personal time or that you ignore my text messages to you.” When she can’t think of a comeback to his statement, he continues on, “It’s like you have done a complete one eighty when it comes to our relationship.”

“I’ve been busy,” her excuse is weak.

“You’ve been making yourself busy for the past two weeks.” She can feel the weight of his eyes burning into her, begging her to look at him, but she refuses. “Does this have to do with what I told you?”

“No,” she lies.

“You ran out as soon as I went into the bathroom.”

She still doesn’t look at him, instead concentrating on the photos of Tim behind his desk. She was the deciding factor between the one of them at Oxford and the one of them at the pub Paddy had brought her to the night they met. He decided to put both of them up. “We have only known each other for barely four months.”

“One of the curses of dating an older man.”

She rolls her eyes, “So you have said before, however, I think what you said was more out of the heat of the moment.”

“My feelings have not changed, but,” he sighs, “forget I even said it. I wanted to be honest with you on how I felt, but if that means that you are going to pull away completely, then I won’t say it ever again.”

“I’m not against it completely for the rest of our lives,” Shelagh tries to back pedal, finally glancing over to him, “I’m just not sure if I can say it back to you at this precise moment and I don’t want you to have this expectation hanging between us. I was upfront to you when we began this relationship that I wanted to keep this casual, at least for right now.”

“Very well, I will remember that you still want to keep things more low key, but just promise me one thing and we can put this behind us,” he reaches out and grasps her hand. “Promise me that if you feel as if you are backed into a corner not to run away. You scared the hell out of me when you abruptly left without so much as a word.”

Thinking back, she understands that what she did was childish, “I promise. I’m sorry that I scared you, Patrick.”

He leans over and kisses her knuckles, “All is forgiven and you are back to calling me Patrick.”

“I thought you liked people calling you Paddy,” she flutters her eyelashes.

“Everyone except you and Tim,” he smirks crookedly.

“Oh, does Tim call you Patrick?”

“Not if he wants his monthly allowance.” He stands and pulls her up into his chest, “Please tell me that you will be able to come home with me tonight.”

“Girls night tonight, I’m afraid,” she kisses his knuckles. “We haven’t had one since finding out about Chummy’s pregnancy.”

“Why is that?”

“Our schedules have been crazy these past two weeks. Cynthia and Chummy have been teaching a few classes at the college, Trixie has been trying to get in as much surgery hours as possible, Jenny has been volunteering down at the local hospice, and I have been helping with the accounting side of the paper work.”

“Sister Julie says that she has you to thank for when they passed the auditing inspection.” He kisses her forehead before letting her go. “She has been singing your praises at the Hospital Board Meetings.”

She shrugs her shoulders as she picks up her bag, “It’s been a team effort between Sister Julie, Sister Millie, Val, and myself. Are you heading home?”

He gathers his briefcase from under his desk, “By myself, I assure you. If I text you tonight, say around eleven or so, will you text back?”

Shelagh blushes as they walk towards the door, “It depends on what you expect me to text back.”

He opens the door to the dark reception area, yet she turns to him, a sly smirk playing on his lips, hazel eyes bright with mischief, “I know you’re not above some racier messages. I still have the ones from last time as proof.” At the upturn of her nose, he murmurs between them, “Something had to get me through the two weeks I couldn’t have your body.”

“I’m sure your memory will work just fine,” she quips.

He reaches out and glides his thumb along her bottom lip, “And if I delete these, will we make new ones tonight?”

“It depends on if we have wine,” kissing the pad of his finger, she winks at him before walking out of his office.

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh!” Jenny exclaims as the older woman walks through the door. “Finally, you’re here!”

“We’ve been waiting for you and Valarie.” Trixie settles down next to Cynthia. “She said that she would be here soon.”

“I saw her leave the office with Sister Julie,” Shelagh hangs up her bag and keys. “I’ll be back as soon as I wash up and get changed.” Dragging herself into her bedroom, she throws her phone onto the table next to her bed before disappearing into the bathroom. Once she is presentable in her girl’s night best – a ratty t-shirt and the most comfortable pair of sweatpants – she walks back out into the living room. “Hey, Val!”

“Hey, Shelagh,” she plasters on a smile, “sorry I’m late.”

“Not a problem,” she sits in her normal seat, “make yourself at home.”

“And she brought wine,” Chummy brings out the wine glasses while Jenny brings the platter of food. “I’m glad she did, other wise we would have none for girl’s night.”

“I know. I noticed before leaving for the hospital that we were out and I meant to pop out and get some during lunch, but I just got so busy.”

Val takes a big gulp when she sits across the living room from Shelagh, “Yeah, see, I had bought a bottle and brought it to work, but when I left, I completely forgot it under my desk so I went back to get it.” Silence follows her statement as she gives Shelagh a pointed look.

Her words start making connections in her brain, “You heard?” Shelagh prays really hard that Val will say something funny or a joke or anything other than…

“Every bleeding word of it.”

Shelagh drops her head in her hands as Trixie bursts out, “You heard every word of what?” When no one answers, she says, “Shelagh you said that you saw Val walk out with Sister Jul—” then she gasps “—ohhh.”

“I tried to hook him up with scores of women on St. Patrick’s Day,” Val pleads, “why didn’t either you or him say anything?”

“I want to keep it as private as possible,” Shelagh looks up to Val, her friends ticking back and forth as if they are watching the British Open, “especially since we work in the same department.”

“Yes, but everyone knows that Doctor Mount and Nurse Busby down in the ER are together and no one scoff at them.” Val takes another sip. “I’m just saying, you don’t need to keep things all hush hush with some of the antiquated rules.”

“Doctor Mount and Nurse Busby have been at the hospital for a long time and have already earned the respect of those around them. I have only been there for less than four months and I am still learning my way around.”

“And you think people are going to have a low opinion of yourself because you are shagging the boss?”

Everyone now looks to Shelagh, “That’s the jest of it.”

All eyes go back to Val, “Most people who have worked with Paddy and/ or have known him for a long time just want to see him happy, especially after Annie’s death. To see him happy and making jokes these past few months has been a breath of fresh air. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that.”

Then back to Shelagh, “I still would like to keep this private.”

“And I’m assuming since we are talking in front of a tennis crowd,” Val points to the other girls, “that they know as well?”

“Them, the Buckles, Peter Noakes and Doctor Dockerill.” Shelagh blushes when she adds, “Plus Jenny and Cynthia’s respective squeezes.”

“That’s half of the bleeding hospital right there,” Val grins. “Okay, your secret is safe with me,” she crosses her chest, “all the way to my grave.”

“I’m pregnant,” Chummy calls out.

“Alec is my friend with benefits,” Jenny confesses.

“Chris and I have quite a lot of sex,” Trixie grins, “but we are exclusive to each other.”

“I’m still a virgin,” Cynthia shyly murmurs.

“Great!” Trixie is the first to speak up. “Now that she's all caught up, we can add Val to the group text. We mainly send stupid memes, but it’s all quite fun.”

“Blimey, so much bleeding drama,” Val lifts her glass, “I think I’ll be able to fit right in with the two gents I’m currently dating at the same time.” She furrows her brow, “Quite by accident, of course.”

Before anyone can ask any questions, the doorbell rings. Standing, Trixie goes to open it. “A delivery for a Ms. Shellag?” Closing the door, the blonde squeals, “It’s wine and two boxes of Twinkies!” She goes over and hands Shelagh the note.

“ _To the loveliest of ladies, enjoy your night. Yours sincerely, Paddy._ ”

“Paddy for the win,” Jenny exclaims as she opens the box of Twinkies.

“So not only are you two knocking hips, but he buys you wine for your girl’s night?” Val takes out the bottle. “And very good wine at that. Crikey, he’s a bloody keeper!”

“So this begs the question, old bean,” Chummy takes a handful of popcorn, “why have you been ignoring Mr. Silver Fox for the past few weeks and how did you two make up?”

Shelagh takes a big gulp of wine. “Right after St. Patrick’s Day, he told me that he… that he wanted to, uhh, take things further. I panicked and left the moment I could.”

“But isn’t that what you want,” Cynthia asks.

“No, not at this particular moment.”

“But you two are exclusive to each other, right?” Val reaches for the bowl of M&Ms.

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, “Yes, but I’m just not ready for it.”

“And how did you two make up?” Chummy looks to Val when Shelagh blushes. “I dare say, a quickie in his office? How positively 'romance novel' of you.”

“No, we didn’t have sex in his office,” Shelagh admonishes, “we talked about what we both want and that was it.”

“Valarie?” Trixie turns to the newest guest as well as the only other person to witness Shelagh and Paddy’s conversation, “Is that true?”

“There was no sex,” Val says in a serious voice, “but as far as the conversation I heard, he had mentioned something about racy messages,” she raises her brow in a sleuth like way, “or possibly pictures.”

Shelagh rolls her eyes as the others yell out either rowdy catcalls or dramatic moans. “I sent him one of me in the lingerie set he bought me and of course he responded with a few messages.”

“Oh my god, I knew you’ve been sexting each other,” Trixie giggles.

“It was not sexting, just a picture and some innuendos,” Shelagh primly counters back. “Now what movie are we going to watch?”

“Oh,” Val jumps out of her chair and races to her bag, “I also brought my favorite movies of all time.” She holds up ‘Spiceworld’ and ‘Kill Bill’.

 

* * *

 

As Shelagh falls into her bed, she grabs her phone from the nightstand to see a number of missed text messages from Paddy and two in the group chat. She checks the group chat first, laughing at the ridiculous memes that both Chris and Fred sent. She also sees that Val was added.

Then she checks the messages from Paddy;

 _I know you are having girl’s night, but I hope you enjoy the wine and Twinkies._ He ends it with a winking emoji.

_I was talking with Tim tonight and he wants us to both come to Oxford during Easter weekend. He has a concert in which he is the lead soloist. No pressure, but he specifically said that he wanted you to come._

_I deleted all incriminating pictures._

_Will you be able to come over tomorrow?_ _I have missed you quite a lot these past two weeks._

The last two messages are wine memes.

Feeling herself grinning like a silly girl crushing over a boy, Shelagh writes her reply, _We definitely enjoyed the wine. It paired well with our charcuterie board of Twinkies, popcorn, M &Ms, and radishes (Chummy craving the last one). Let me see if I can take the weekend off for Easter, if not then I might just take the train for the day. What instrument does Tim play? I’m glad all pictures are deleted. I can come over tomorrow._ At the last minute she adds the kissing emoji before sending it.

As he types out his own reply, she saves the wine memes he sent her and messages them in the big group chat.

_I’m sure the radishes were quite lovely._

Then he sends a picture of Tim around the age of ten playing the piano and another one of him a little older playing the violin. _Tim is a dark horse when it comes to music. He can pick up and learn any instrument within a short amount of time, however, he likes the piano and violin the best. Usually, I bunk in Tim’s dorm room when I stay the night, but if you come, I’ll get us a hotel room._

Shelagh types in a few heart eye emojis with, _I’ll let you know by Friday about Easter weekend._

His reply is quick, _I look forward to our night tomorrow. Goodnight._

With a few glasses of wine in her system, she peels off her shirt and takes a picture from the shoulders down, the same bra he had gotten her for St. Patrick’s Day. She sends it with the message, _Quickly becoming my favorite bra._

He replies, _I prefer to see a pic of you without your bra._

Digging underneath her back, she unhooks her bra and throw it off to the side. She takes the same angle picture with the message, _Your wish is my command_ , with a genie emoji.

He sends the drooling emoji and then after he adds, _I really wish I was in your bed right now._

 _I’m good, but not that good_ , with a winking emoji is what she types back.

 _I like it when you are rather bold_ , is his first reply. _Kissing those breasts are my favorite pastime_ , comes right after.

Feeling her cheeks burn with desire, Shelagh snuggles deep into her bed, her next reply under the guise of her thumbs.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, darling,” Paddy comes up to greet Shelagh as she steps off of the train. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before helping her at out of the busy walkway with his palm to the small of her back. Gathering the small suitcase from her hand, he quickly explains, “Tim is waiting in the car.”

“The way both of you made it seem, I didn’t think he had a car here,” she tries her best to keep up with his longer legs.

“We borrowed his roommate’s car. It’s, uhhh…,” he pinches his nose, “it’s not the cleanest car, but it will get us from point A to point B. After we settle into the hotel, we will be able to walk to the concert hall.”

“Have you and Tim been out and about since yesterday?”

He rolls his eyes, “You can say that. When I got here yesterday, we had gone out to dinner and then to a pub. The original plan was for me to bunk out in his dorm room last night and get a hotel for today, since you were only able to be here for one night.”

When they exit out of the station, Shelagh immediately sees Tim in a rusted-out Ka. “And that didn’t work out?”

“He met up with a girl and I was ceremoniously kicked out.”

She presses her lips together to keep from laughing out loud, but it doesn’t work, “No.”

“He said it was payback for walking in to us having sex,” he rolls his eyes again. “So, I had decided to get the hotel room a day early. It’s nice and I think you’ll like the bathroom. Plus, it’s close to all the places we need to go.”

As they walk up to the car, Tim rolls down the window, “Hi Shelagh. Hurry up dad! I can see a bobby wanting to give out parking tickets.”

Opening the passenger door and pulling the seat forward, he lets Shelagh scoot into the backseat that is absolutely littered with foul smelling pizza boxes and a few empty beer bottles. Pushing the seat back, Paddy slips in and Tim puts the car in gear.

“Wow, Tim, I hope you didn’t drive your girlfriend back to the dorm in this backseat.” Shelagh pushes the boxes off to the side so that she can at least buckle her seatbelt.

“Dad! What the hell?”

“You were the one to kick me out!” Paddy throws his hands in the air. “What else was I going to say when she asked how our night went last night.”

“Oh, I don’t know, how we had a nice dinner—”

“He said that,” Shelagh murmurs as she pushes the beer cans with the tip of her shoe.

“Or that we had gone to the pub—”

“Where you decided to hook up with your girlfriend.” She lifts up the top of a box and immediately regrets it when she sees a slice of stale pizza. “Then he told me that he had to check in early to the hotel.”

“This is rather embarrassing,” Tim gives his dad the stink eye.

“Not as embarrassing as the state of this car,” Shelagh murmurs under her breath. “So, who’s your girlfriend? The hot girl from your bio lab?”

Tim finally cracks a smile in the rearview mirror, “No, I told her that I would prefer to stay friends. I’m seeing this new girl that plays a flute in the concert band.”

Her brow lifts, “Will I be able to meet this flautist who apparently rocks your socks?”

Tim nods, “After the concert, we are all going out to the pub. Dad, here, might be ancient, but I think you’ll blend in nicely.”

“We’ll join you for a few drinks before going off,” Paddy reaches out and runs his fingers through his son’s hair, much to Tim’s annoyance. “We wouldn’t want to embarrass you further.”

“Speak for yourself,” Shelagh calls out from the back. “It’s been ages since I’ve been to university pub.”

 

* * *

 

“You both did really well,” Shelagh gushes as the four of them hold up their pints of beer. “To a beautiful concert.”

After tipping their glasses, the two younger ones take a small sip as the two oldest in their group finishes their beer in one gulp.

“Wow, Tim,” a young man comes up and pats his shoulder, “you did brilliantly and you too Louisa.” He then turns to Paddy, “Good to see you, Paddy,” he holds out his hand and both men shake.

“Likewise,” Paddy grins. “Eric, this is Shelagh Mannion. Shelagh, this is Tim’s roommate, Eric.”

“Hello,” he gently captures Shelagh’s outreached hand with a rather charming smile. “Perhaps I can buy you another pint.”

Both Tim and Louisa groan, before Tim tells him, “Hands off, Rick. She’s my dad’s girlfriend.”

Hearing herself referred to in that manner makes Shelagh blush bright pink.

Eric looks back at Paddy, who in return puts his arm around Shelagh’s shoulders. The roommate’s eyes dip in mischief, however, before he can say anything, Tim quickly adds, “Don’t even try, mate. Apparently, they are having loads of sex and they don’t need you to muck everything up.”

Eric rolls his eyes, “Dude, why is it you Turners get all the hot chicks?”

“Perhaps you should work over some girls your own age,” Shelagh calls out to Eric as her hand slides down Paddy’s backside. “Maybe after you clean that car of yours.”

Taking a sip from his own pint, he shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, well, older women are hot.”

“Yes, but older women tend to want to date older men.”

Eric’s brow dips in confusion, “Who said anything about dating?”

“Charming,” Shelagh mutters as Paddy and Tim laugh under their breaths and Louisa rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, that guy at the bar is fucking hot,” Shelagh presses her lips together to keep from laughing as she overhears the blonde girl next to her.

The friend next to her shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not really into that, but you are far kinkier than I am.”

“Are you kidding me?” The blonde girl rolls her eyes. “It’s a fact that older men know how to fuck better than any of these university boys.”

Shelagh starts to panic. _Older man? But they couldn’t be… No, that’s silly._

“Whatever,” her friend finishes applying her lipstick, “last I checked before coming in here, fucking Titty-Mcgoo was flirting her way into his pants.”

 _Titty-Mcgoo? What the hell is that?_ Drying off her hands, Shelagh makes a beeline out of the bathroom towards the bar. There she sees Patrick patiently waiting for their drinks. She takes a deep breath, relieved that – _Who the hell is that?_

Shelagh watches as a young girl next to him puts her hand on his bicep, leaning up on her toes and whispering something in his ear. Cold, hard jealousy tightens in her gut at the scene in front of her. That is until, he says something to her as he shakes his head. Grabbing their drinks from the bartender, he walks away from her.

Shelagh lets go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding onto. She returns back to the table to see Paddy blushing and Tim bent over laughing rather hard. “What happened?”

Tim comes back up for air, but just as he sees his dad, he doubles over laughing again.

“While you were in the little girl’s room,” Eric grins, “Paddy was hit on by the same girl Timmy here wanted to bang a month ago.”

Covering her lips with the tips of her fingers, she turns to Tim, who has come back up for air, and asks, “Bio lab girl?”

“The same,” he smirks at his dad’s expense as he places his arm around Louisa.

Shelagh turns back to Paddy, “What did she tell you?”

He nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders as he sips his beer, “She offered to take me back to her flat to continue drinking there.”

Tim and Eric both bust out laughing again as Shelagh and Louisa giggle into the respective rims of their pint glasses.

Paddy, still with a slight blush to his lined cheeks, looks to Shelagh, “Obviously, I turned her down.”

Grabbing his arm, just like the girl from the bar did, she leans up onto her toes and whispers, “Obviously,” before kissing him.

Just as both boys groan, a chipper voice calls out, “Hi, Tim.” Everyone turns to see the same one that they had been talking about. “How was your concert tonight?”

“It was wonderful,” Louisa calls out to her as she steps closer to Tim.

Shelagh smirks as bio-lab girl takes in the slight move. Taking in the young girl’s appearance, she now understands why the girl from the bathroom had called her ‘Titty-Mcgoo’, with her tight bubblegum pink tank top and short plaid skirt.

“I’m glad to hear that,” bio-lab girl looks around the table. “Are these your parents?” She flutters her eyelashes at Paddy. If she knew that Paddy wouldn’t go for that kind of thing, Shelagh might be tempted to throw the rest of her beer on ‘Titty-Mcgoo’ for her obvious behavior.

“This is my dad,” Tim tells her, “and this is my dad’s girlfriend.”

She ignores Shelagh altogether and bats her stupid, fake eyelashes at Paddy. “Wow, Tim, you and your dad look so much alike.”

“Give it up, Brit,” Eric calls to bio-lab girl, “I’ve already tried and, apparently, they have a lot of sex.”

Shelagh turns to Paddy and rolls her eyes, “Since when do people equate happiness with just sex?”

“Well, we are in a university pub,” he murmurs back, his hand circling around her waist and pinching her ass, “drinking and sex are the top two on the list.”

“It’s also not the time to have a philosophical debate,” Tim calls over to them.

“Alright,” Brit awkwardly smiles, “well, I’ll see you in bio on Monday, Tim.” Giving Paddy one more smile, she disappears into the crowd.

“Wow, Tim,” Shelagh smiles at the younger Turner, “I know we have not known each other for too long, but I’m glad you passed her up.”

“Shelagh,” both Turners exclaim as both Louisa and Eric laughs.

 

* * *

 

“Patrick,” Shelagh murmurs as they walk hand in hand through the park to their hotel, “I have come to the conclusion that I would never go back to a university.”

“Hmm, you mean Tim’s roommate?” Even in the low moonlight, she can see him grinning. “Or pink tank tops?”

Shelagh rolls her eyes to kingdom come, “That and the other lads who thought pinching my bottom would somehow miraculously get me to hook up with them,” she sighs under her breath. “I swear, I thought—”

“Wait!” Paddy pulls her to an abrupt stop. “Who the hell touched you and when did this all happen?”

“When I had gone up to the bar to get more pints.”

Twirling around, Paddy begins to stomp back towards the pub, “I’ll beat them to a bloody pulp.”

“Patrick!” Shelagh quickly catches up and grabs his hand. “You are not going to go in that pub and embarrass your son by starting a fight with some drunk lads.”

His brow furrows in anger, “They shouldn’t have put their hands on you.”

“No, but I took care of it on my own, I assure you,” she takes advantage of him deep in thought to lean in and kiss him.

He shakes his head, “Hey, that’s the first time you have kissed me in public other than the dark corner of the Black Sail.”

“Then let’s get back to our hotel room so that I can do more than just kiss you,” she coyly smiles as she pulls his hands back towards their original direction.

“I can’t wait to tear this skirt off of you,” he mumbles into her ear.

“I like this skirt, thank you very much,” she primly admonishes, “so you will do no such thing.” She giggles as his hand slips down and squeezes her ass. “Besides, it’s Trixie’s, not mine.”

Stopping again and pulling her into her chest, he growls, “I’ve been wanting you all day.” He backs her into a one of the trees that lines the sidewalk, his lips diving in along the curve of her neck. “Those naughty pictures you sent last night didn’t help, especially when you knew that I couldn’t reply in kind.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she sighs, running her fingers through his impossibly floppy hair. “I’m a good girl. I would never do something like that.” She tilts her head to the side, his lips ravenous along her skin.

“I want you right now,” he groans as she pushes her hips into his. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her further into the park, where the light from the lamppost doesn’t directly touch.

“Patrick!” He hitches up her skirt to her waist. “Someone will catch us!”  

“It’s after hours in a university town,” the jingle from his belt rings as loudly as their labored breaths when his pants fall to the ground. “Just make sure that you are quiet,” she can hear him grinning in the dark.

“Patrick Turner, I don’t know what you think will — ohhh!” In one swoop, he lifts her against the tree, pulls her panties to the side, and plunges into her. Wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling, she bites down the slope of his neck to keep the erroneous moan from bursting out of her throat.

With that being the kickstart, Paddy drives his hips into her, trying his damnedest to get her to scream his name. Yet, it’s him who moans out her name when they reach their breaking point. “I’m sorry,” he whispers as they climb down from their high, “I didn’t use a condom.”

Ever since Chummy’s pregnancy announcement, they have been going back and forth between using a rubber and going without. “It’s alright,” she murmurs as she sweeps her thumb along his cheek. “I had never done this at university.”

Letting out a small laugh, he gently sets her down, quietly spending their time to clean up and look presentable. Once they are back out onto the lit sidewalk, Paddy quietly tells her, “Your skirt is scratched up in the back.”

“Patrick!” She tries to look back but is unable to see properly. “I borrowed this from Trixie. She’s going to kill me.”

Shrugging off his coat, he places it around her shoulders to help hide her ‘just fucked’ clothes. “Tomorrow, I’ll go to a department store and buy a new one.”

“It’s out of season! They won’t carry a skirt like this anymore. Plus, she told me that she bought it from a boutique two years ago.”

“Then I’ll get her a gift card to Neiman Marcus so that she can buy whatever she wants.” He kisses her temple. “I don’t think she is going to kill you over a skirt.”

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh Mannion! I’m going to kill you!”

Shelagh closes the refrigerator as the angry stomping of a blonde bean comes closer and closer to the kitchen. Looking around, she tries to find a hiding spot.

“You can look, but you can’t hide, old bean,” Chummy grins. 

“What the hell did you do to my skirt,” holding up the garment, the scratches look positively worse than when she saw them in Oxford. “You know how much I love this skirt.”

All of the other girls come running into the kitchen to see what the fuss is about.

“I… I fell down,” she weakly murmurs, blushing heavily under the obvious lie.

“Where? On a tree?” Trixie seeing through her fib first, she then dramatically gasping when she makes the connections, “Oh my god! You ruined my favorite skirt just so that you could shag your boyfriend against a tree?”

“He originally wanted to tear it off,” Trixie visibly pales at the thought, “but he, instead, pushed it up and it was scratched. Paddy is, right now, in Neiman Marcus buying you a gift card and I was going to try to mend it before giving it back.” All of the girls are roaring with laughter, which makes it harder for Shelagh to read Trixie’s expression.

“Throw in that white blouse you wore for Christmas and all will be forgiven,” she finally says with high authority.

“Deal!” Shelagh sighs.

“Good, the blouse would pair perfectly with these maroon velvet ankle trousers that I fell in love with when I was there yesterday,” she throws her ruined skirt onto the counter, “apparently at the same time as Paddy was shagging you into a tree.”

“Oh my god, Shelagh!” Cynthia snickers.

“You wild thing,” Jenny laughs out loud.

“Next thing you know, Mr. Silver Fox will be suspending you from the tops of the ceiling.” Chummy madly grins as another round of laughter rips through the kitchen, this time Trixie and, after blushing, Shelagh joining them.

“Other than that bit of shagging, I had a good time with Paddy and Tim,” Shelagh wipes the tears from her eyes. “Tim is very talented and I was able to meet his girlfriend.”

“Cheerio, old bean, it looks as if you two are getting along just fine,” Chummy glows. “I stayed with Peter last night and, in the most awkward of situations, we had decided to get married.”

“Chummy!” “No way!” and “Where’s the ring?” all women yell out as a cacophony of screeches.

“After talking about it, we decided that we wanted to do it before little bean came into this world,” Chummy blushes, her hand slipping onto her belly.

“So,” Jenny places her hands on her hips, “not only do we have to plan and have your baby shower, but now we have to add a bridal shower as well?”

“Let’s not forget the bachelorette party,” Trixie calls out. “And you know, that will be a party for the ages.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shelagh holds up her hands, “you said something that he asked you during an awkward situation.”

“Yes, well,” Chummy flushes bright red, “we were entertaining his mum, when she had to take a call. So, Peter and I were up to naughty things when he had asked mid-eruption for my hand in marriage.” She has all the women hanging onto every word. “Well, naturally, I thought it was one of those exuberant exclamations made after a rather intense moment, but when we were cleaning up the spilt ketchup, he asked me again.”

“Ugh!” Trixie rolls her eyes. “Men and their exuberant exclamations. I swear, if I got a pound for every time Chris had to elaborate or rectify what he had said during climax, I would be a rich woman.”

“Alec just sort of… grunts,” Jenny giggles, “but in the cutest way possible.”

Everyone now looks to Shelagh with wide eyes. Not wanting to divulge in that, she turns to open the refrigerator, “Who had all of the orange juice?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” Trixie closes the refrigerator door, “you’re not going to get off that easily. You did ruin my favorite skirt.”

“Yes, but divulging the sounds Paddy makes during sex is A, private, and B, not part of the terms of our deal.”

“I think I’m with Shelagh on this,” Cynthia murmurs. “Every time I would see him, that is all that I would think of, which is rather awkward.”

“But the image of him shagging Shelagh against a tree is okay?” Trixie turns back to Shelagh, “Come on, spill the beans.”

“He once told me that he was falling in love with me,” she quietly murmurs towards the floor. In the loud silence of the kitchen, she looks up to see her friends stunned. “I ran out when he was in the bathroom.”

“Was that the reason of your fight earlier this month,” Cynthia timidly asks.

“It was,” Shelagh confesses. “I wasn’t ready for it, not when it is still against the rules at the hospital.”

“But you heard what Val said,” Jenny gently replies, “that rule is not really enforced.”

“But, it’s still a rule and I won’t change my mind until either the rule changes or I change out of that department.”

“But you like working with the mother and babies,” Cynthia says. “Are you hoping that they are wanting to change the rule?”

Shelagh shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“But Paddy knows how you feel about this,” Trixie lifts her brow, “like you two have talked about it.”

“We have and, for at least right now, I am happy with where our relationship is at.”

“But it won’t always stay there.” Jenny reaches out and captures Shelagh’s hand. “And you can’t run away, because it will get to a point where he won’t follow after you.”

“But I don’t want to admit to love if we can’t even show our love in public.”

“That’s by your own rule, not his.” Chummy stands from her chair as all woman converge around their friend. “You can’t have your cake and eat it too, old bean. That would be cruel for both parties, not to mention his son.”

Her brow dips in anger, “So, now, all of a sudden, I have to start acting like I’m head-over-heels in love with him like the women from those movies?”

“Oh, sweetie, I think you should stop pretending that it would be an act, not when we can clearly see the love for him written across your face since your Valentines Day.”

Shelagh’s anger melds into confusion, her fingers lightly touching her cheeks, “I’m… I’m just not ready.” She looks to the women around her, the women she has come to rely on in her moments of weakness and in the celebrations of life. “Maybe later, but not now.”

“And that’s okay too,” Jenny soothes.

“Just as long as you are honest with each other, then there should be no exuberant exclamations to make you want to run away.” Trixie gives her an encouraging smile until Shelagh nods her head. “Right,” she straightens her back, “so we have a busy few months ahead of us. Bridal shower, Bachelorette party, wedding, and baby shower; all in that order.”

“And then, before you know it, baby,” Chummy gushes as all hands reach for her tummy.


	7. Chummy's Bridal and Bachelorette Party

“Wow,” Sister Julie looks up from the invitation, “this all seems so sudden. I just found out that she is expecting and now a wedding?”

“Yes, well, Chummy had wanted to marry before she started showing,” Shelagh explains, “but with it being peak wedding season, it was hard to acquire a venue. Then when we looked into having it on one of those dinner cruises that travels down the Thames, they had an opening on one Saturday, June 8th.”

“The Queen’s birthday?”

“According to the wedding planner through the dinner cruise company, we will be in the perfect place to watch the fireworks.” Shelagh smiles brightly, a lot of their planning now beginning to fall into place. _Although, I’m sure it helps to have five other women helping too._

“How lovely,” Sister Julie folds the invitation back into the envelope, “I shall bring it up before Lauds, but I think I know who my plus one will be.”

“We’ve already gave an invitation to Sister Hilda since she is the matron in charge in Chummy’s department.”

“If you don’t mind,” Sister Julie quips, “I think I’ll ask Sister Ange.”

“That would be lovely,” Shelagh picks up her bag and stands. “There is also an invitation in there for a bridal shower which will be on the rooftop of our building. I blocked off the registry since you do not need to give a gift.”

“That is most kind,” Sister Julie stands as well. “And who will be your plus one?”

Already expecting that answer, Shelagh soothes, “I’m not bringing a date. We will be busy with all of the preparations.”

Walking around the desk, both women make their way into the reception area. “Did things not work out with your chap from before?”

“It’s not that, it’s just, uhh,” Shelagh loses her train of thought when she sees Paddy sitting on the corner of Val’s desk laughing at something she had said. “He will be busy on that day, so he will not be able to make it.”

“Who won’t be able to make it where?” Val saddles up next to Shelagh. “By the way, Paddy wants to discuss the Paddox case with you.”

_Paddox, but there is no… ohhh,_ she looks over to Paddy whose eyes are twinkling mischievously.  

“Shelagh here had told me that her date will not be able to make it to the wedding of Nurse Brown and Mr. Noakes.” Sister Julie replies.

“Oh, yes, well she had agreed to help me with the decorations while Trixie and Jenny are helping Chummy get all dolled up.” Val holds out her elbow, “Shall we Sister?” Val winks at Shelagh as the two link arms and walk out of the office.

Rolling her eyes, Shelagh steps up to Paddy, “You rang?”

Standing, he holds out his hand towards his office, “The material is quite sensitive to be discussed out here.” Following him in, she decides to sit on the leather couch than at his desk. “Quite a dangerous spot you chose, Nurse Mannion. Living life on the wild side, I see.”

“Not when I am still calling you Paddy, Paddy,” she crosses her legs as he pulls up a chair from his desk in front of her.

“All the arrangements have been made as far as our part for the wedding; suits and flowers have been ordered, as a wedding present the gentlemen got together to purchase the open bar, and, as per Chris’ orders, the bachelor party has been arranged.”

Pulling out her planner, she crosses off the things he had mentioned from her list. “Was it the suits you sent a picture of?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And you ordered the baby’s breath with the flower arrangements?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And an open bar you say? Chummy will be rather disappointed.”

“As will Peter,” Paddy grins. “It was only after we made the payment, did he tell us that he was off the booze, with the exception of his bachelor party, until after the baby has arrived.”

“And the bachelor will steer clear of the backrooms in the exotic dancing establishment of choice,” Shelagh asks with a curve to her brow.

“Yes, ma’am. All of the men are in agreement that we want to get laid within a reasonable amount of time, preferably before Christmas comes back around.”

“That is a reasonable assumption,” she dramatically crosses off notes from her check list. “And Timothy?”

“He will be with us for both the stag party and wedding; he will be bringing Louisa with him. Which means—”

“We will have to be as quite as a church mouse or we can find another venue,” she smirks as she adds another tally to her list of people coming, “preferably one that doesn’t scratch up my clothes.”

“I shall work on that,” a wicked twinkle returns to his hazel eyes.

“Will he be here for the whole summer?”

“For most of June. He and Louisa are planning a trip onto the main land, I believe backpacking through Germany and maybe Switzerland, but nothing is set in stone.”

Shelagh closes her planner and places it back in her bag, “Ahh, to be young again.” She smiles as they both stand, “Well, I shall see you soon. I have to stop by the grocer to pick a few things for us for the next few days and I will be at your flat.”

He reaches out and grabs her hands, “I get to have you for two whole days and you are cooking for me.” He kisses her knuckles, “dreams really do come true.”

“Ha. Ha.” Shelagh rolls her eyes at the dramatics that he is laying on thick. “It will be the calm before the wedding storm, which, unfortunately for you, will take up most of my time.”

“Oh, did Val forget to tell you?” His playful grin catapults her belly every which way. “I have unveiled my flat for you ladies to use when you when you are decorating for the wedding and bridal shower. Val even told me which wines and movies to stock up on.”

“How devious of you, Doctor Turner,” she steps closer to him, her fingers playing with the buttons down his shirt, “but much needed since our flats are not big enough to store all of the decorations.”

“I’ve even started to clean out the spare bedroom for extra storage,” he kisses her forehead as his arms wrap around her waist. “I’m sure it’ll be used after the wedding when Tim and Lou start packing for their trip.”

“Hmm, how kind of you, Paddy,” she nips along the edge of his jaw before stepping away, his warmth evading their shared space. “I will peruse your movie selection to make sure it is adequate after, of course, we have satisfied our pesky needs. I imagine that I will see you soon.”

“Before you leave,” he calls out to her retreating figure. He pulls a few things out of his pocket. “Here is some money for the grocers, the receipt for the flowers and a key to my flat, just in case I’m not there yet.”

She stares down at the jagged piece of metal in her palm, “But how will you get in?”

“That’s an extra set.” Panic begins to rise in her throat, making it hard for her to breath. “I’m not asking you to move in with me. It’s just to make it easier to access your decorations if I am not there.” She continues to stare down of the piece of commitment in the form of a key. “If it makes you feel better, I gave one to Val.”

“It… it does.” She sheepishly places everything in her purse, embarrassment tingling up her spine at her assumption. “I’m sorry.”

“I would like for you to keep it after the wedding, but only if you are comfortable with it,” giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he walks back behind his desk.

“Right,” she gives him a strained smile, “I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me, in the name of everything that is holy, what are you watching?” Patrick walks into his flat, all of the women working on a project while Fred helps with cleaning the squared tiles of glass.

Without even looking at their newest helper, all the women chime, “’Spiceworld’.”

“From what I can remember from Molly and Dolly’s fanatic love of everything Spice Girls, it’s basically about girl power,” Fred pipes up as he closes one of the boxes. “Alright, young madams, all the boxes are filled, Doctor Turner and I will be loading them in my truck.”

“I will?”

“Well, its either that or be at the mercy of this movie.”

“Let me change,” is his answer as both Val and Trixie shush Fred.

Finding a good point to stop, Shelagh gets up and runs after Paddy, her bare feet stomping along the tiled floor. Peeking in through the door of his bedroom, she quickly finds him in the closet down to his boxers and socks. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she wraps her arms around his waist.

“It’s been a long day,” he turns around, “but seeing you in these shorts quickly makes up for it.” His hands sweep down and captures the plump curves of her ass, his kisses starting out innocent enough.

“Patrick,” she giggles when he licks a ticklish spot, “I have to get back to the decorations. The bridal shower is tomorrow.”

“But you’ve been working all day,” he whines, “and you aren’t staying the night here.”

She caresses his cheek, “If we finish all the decorations and set them up on the rooftop, then I’ll be able to stay tonight.” She motions down to the floor with her eyes, “I even brought my over night bag with the things I’ll need to get ready.”

“Really?” Her heart melts, his face is pure joy.

“Really,” she languorously kisses his lips, “however,” she kisses the corner of his mouth, “you will need,” she kisses his bottom lip, “to help Fred,” her body presses against all the right spots, “put up the string of decorations.”

“I’ll do anything,” he groans as his hands wonder under the band of her shorts, “I’ll do anything you want.”

She can feel his excitement pressing against her belly, her head dizzy with the desire to close all doors between them and the small party in the living room.

“Shelagh!” Trixie’s voice calls out. “Shelagh, I’m coming in there and, I swear, if you two are in a state of undress, then I will have no choice but to have Fred splash water on you.”

“Nurse Franklin,” Fred moans, “leave them alone.”

“Shelagh!” Her voice is getting closer. “I’m coming in!”

Shelagh runs out of the closet just as Trixie walks up to the open door. “Unless you wish to see your boss naked, I would stay behind that door.”

“That doesn’t stop you,” Trixie giggles. “Were you two up to no good?”

“Yes,” Paddy yells out, his obvious frustration despite the wall between them.

“Well, if you want Shelagh to stay here for the night,” Trixie replies back, “then I would smarten up and go help Fred.”

“I’ve never tackled a woman before,” Patrick growls back.

“Patrick!” Shelagh turns towards the closet door.

“Shame, I’m sure Shelagh would enjoy it during the throes of passion. Now,” she claps her hands, “chop, chop.” She smirks at Shelagh before walking back into the living room.

Just as Shelagh reaches out for the handle to the closet, it dramatically open with Paddy still huffing and puffing over his missed opportunity. “Tonight, when all is said and done, I am going to lay you flat into that mattress.”

Trying her damnedest to not laugh, she saddles up to him and murmurs, “I look forward to it,” as she ties the lace to his athletic shorts.

“And,” he clears his throat, his annoyance clearly running out of steam, “you are going to permanently wear these shorts anytime you are here.”

She tucks in the tied string, “I’ll go out and buy five pairs.”

“Let’s go, Paddy,” Trixie sings out.

His anger melts when Shelagh kisses his cheek, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I can’t wait,” grabbing his hand, they walk out to the foyer. “Be safe.”

“Don’t get too worked over by that slave driver,” he kisses her forehead.

“I heard that,” Trixie giggles.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, my dear Shelagh,” Sisters Julie, Ange, and Hilda walk through the door leading up to the rooftop. “My goodness, don’t your look lovely.”

“Hello, Sisters,” She leans in and kisses Sister Julie’s cheek, “we are so happy that you were able to come.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Sister Hilda’s smiles as she holds out her hand, “we have yet to meet, I am Hilda.”

Shelagh shakes her hand, “Chummy absolutely adores you. She says that you get her jokes when all others seem to scratch their head.”

“For the love of God,” Sister Ange rolls her eyes.

Sister Hilda gives a mischievous grin, “One of our fellow head scratchers.”

Shelagh presses her lips together, cognizant to not laugh at the sister-in-charge of her department.

But that doesn’t stop Sister Julie, “Chummy is a unique addition to our family and we are thrilled to be here, although we were unable to match the dress code.”

Shelagh glances across the width of the rooftop, numerous people dressed in their best vintage gear with figure-flattering dresses for the women and crisp white shirts for the men, Doctor Patsy Mount in a sharp, sequenced suit jacket.

Sister Julie hands over a wrapped gift, “Shelagh, I must also confess that we had brought someone else with us.”

Shelagh’s brow dips in concern at Sister Julie’s hesitation. “Anyone is more than welcomed to have come.”

“Bern had come to see me today and had offered to drive,” Shelagh pales a bit, “I hope you don’t mind if I invite him up since this party is coed. I don’t normally get to spend time with him.”

Shelagh shakes her head, “Of course,” she plasters on a big smile, “it’ll be nice to catch up.”

“You see,” Sister Ange taps Sister Julie on her shoulder, “you had no reason to worry. Nurse Mannion is quite a capable woman.”

Taking this rare compliment, Shelagh murmurs, “Tell him to come on up. He should know the way.” Just as Chummy and Peter comes up to greet the sisters, Shelagh slips away. While she is not angry at Bern, their fallout had been over a year and a half ago, she had not seen him since.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, she is just about join the Buckles when a voice calls out behind her, “Hey Shelagh.”

_He must have been close by_ , plastering a smile on her lips, she twirls around, “Hey Bern.” She is surprised to see him looking rather good in his button-down shirt and jeans. “How have you been?”

The younger man leans in and kisses Shelagh on the cheek. “I’m good.” His eyes trace down the curves her dress accentuates, “You are looking good, Shelagh.”

“I heard that you are engaged,” Shelagh quickly ignores the compliment. “I hope you don’t mind that Sister Julie told me.”

He slightly blushes, “Yes, Molly is excited. We are looking into having something small, possibly in Surrey.”

“Congratulations!”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“You mean since you dumped me by post-it note?” Her words had rushed out from between her lips, her conscious not being able to catch them. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs as his face falters, “that was uncalled for.”

“I deserved it,” he mumbles. “Aunt Julie had laid into me thick after I told her that I left you.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets. “The way I had told you was cowardly, I know, but I didn’t know how else to do it. I know it’s just an excuse, so I will just say that I am sorry for doing that to you.”

_‘What’s done is done, it’s in the here and now that matters.’_ Sister Ange’s words soothes the trembling anger simmering in her soul. “I am seeing someone. We are quite happy being together.”

His cheeks sour within a fraction of a second, blink and its gone, however, having lived with him for so long, she caught it; feeling both confused by the sorrow, yet revealing in it. “I’m glad to hear, Shelagh.”

Glancing over towards the buffet table, Vi catches her attention with the flick of her wrist. “I have to help out over there.” She looks back at Bern, “It really is good to see you.” Scuttling off, Shelagh quickly puts Bern in the back of her mind as she walks up to Vi and her sister, Lily, who they had hired to do the catering.

 

* * *

 

“You guys are the best troopers anyone could ask for,” Chummy grins as she gingerly settles down onto the sofa.

“It was quite nice,” Peter yawns next to his soon to be wife.

“I would say that it was a hit!” Trixie sits on Jenny’s lap. “However, I think the all-stars of the party are between Lily with that delicious strawberry shortcake,” everyone licks their lips in agreement, “and Shelagh.”

Shelagh lifts her head from Paddy’s shoulder. “Me?”

“Yes, old bean,” Chummy brightens, “I heard that you and Val put in a lot of the workload.”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Trixie giggles, “I meant with her rather odd tango with Bern.”

And like a breath of new air, all the women pop their heads up, exhaustion melting away.

“Ooooh,” Jenny grins, “you looked as if you were sweating bullets.”

“Sister Julie had told me that he had made a surprised visit,” Cynthia says to those around them.

“You were looking smoking hot, old bean. I could tell that you were still on his mind,” Chummy grins.

“Who’s Bern,” both Vi and Val cut in.

“Bern was Shelagh’s beau before we had moved in here,” Trixie fills in. “They had dated for a long time before she had decided to go back to school for nursing.”

“You were an accountant, right,” Vi asks.

Before Shelagh can confirm, Trixie quickly adds, “One day, while we were all still in school, Shelagh came home to a post-it note from Bern telling her that he found someone else and that he had moved out.”

“What a prick,” Chris quips.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Fred holds up both of his hands. “You mean to tell me that he didn’t have the guts to break it off with you face-to-face?”

With all eyes on her, Shelagh can feel her face turn bright red, “Uhh, yeah, but, uhh,” she tries to swallow past her embarrassment, “but… it was a long time ago.”

“I heard from Sister Ange that he’s getting married,” Cynthia murmurs.

For some ridiculous reason, that one statement hits Shelagh square in the heart. She had, of course, known about it, but hearing it from another person, people looking at her with such pity, she wanted nothing more than to run out of the door.

Yet, Trixie is the one that saves her from making a damn fool of herself. “Well, I’m off to bed.” She stands up from Jenny’s lap and turns to Chris and Alec, “You lads will of course bunk with us. Val, you can bunk with Cynthia, while Vi and Fred can sleep on the pullout.” She gives the older couple a twinkling smile, “It doesn’t seem like it, but the pullout it quite comfortable.”

With the help from Peter, Chummy stands up, “Thank you again to you guys for the best bridal shower a girl could ask for.” She makes her rounds to all of the people in the living room before making her retreat.

With everyone dispersing into their designated rooms, Shelagh stands up from Paddy’s lap, “You can go ahead into the bedroom. I’m going to get some linens for them.” After he quietly nods and makes his way down the hall, she goes to the hall closet and takes out two pillows and a blanket. “Trixie is right; the pullout is quite fantastic.”

“Are you okay Shelagh? Both you and Paddy seem rather quiet,” Vi reaches up and runs her hand across her arm.

“I’m just tired,” she gives them a convincing smile, “it’s been a long day.”

“You know, Shelagh, I have known Paddy since he was an intern, and I’ve got to say that I have only seen him this happy a handful of times.” Fred begins to stack the sofa cushions in the corner. “Now, after seeing your long face after this bloke turns up back into your life, I can see that he makes you just as happy.”

“Fred Buckle, that’s none of your business,” Vi exclaims with the roll of her eyes before turning back to Shelagh. “You just let us know if we can help with anything. With everyone chipping in, hopefully we will have the rooftop clear and clean by noon.”

“Everything had worked out perfectly, with a lot of help from both of you and Lily,” Shelagh smiles, “good night.” Slipping down the dark hallway, she can’t help but ponder Fred’s words of found happiness. Compared to her relationship with Bern, she does feel more energetic when she is around Paddy, however, she had just chalked it up to her home filled with younger women. Now she wonders if it has more to do with Paddy.

“I saw you talking with him,” Paddy calls out from the edge of her bed, already striped down to his boxers. “I knew who he was, but I trust that you can talk to him, even be friends if you would like.”

“No,” she immediately answers, “I don’t want to be friends with him. He burned that bridge with that stupid post-it note.” Stepping up to him, she twirls around and pulls her hair over her shoulder.

Tugging at the small piece of metal, he draws the zipper down the curves of her backside. “When you weren’t looking, he was checking you out.” He leans in and kisses the small dimple along her spine.

“He had his chance, for many years,” Shelagh rolls her eyes, ready to be rid of their conversation. “You looked quite handsome in your white button down and cheeky sunglasses,” she smirks as she turns back to him, her dress pooling around her ankles.

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you,” he captures her hips and pulls her between his legs. “At one point, I thought Sister Ange had caught me, but I think I played it off.”

She runs her fingers through his hair, his lips caressing the smooth stretch of skin just below her belly button. “She’s as sharp as a tac, however, with all the people at the party, I think she would be more suspicious if you had made every attempt to not look at me.”

His fingers hook under the band of her panties, “Do you think you can be quiet as a church mouse without biting me?”

“Well,” she playfully scoffs, “your just being picky.”

“I’m happy with whichever sound your beautiful lips make,” her panties fall to meet her dress, “however, I don’t think Fred and Vi would appreciate it though.” Trailing his fingers along the inside of her thigh, he smirks as she shivers under his palms.

 

* * *

 

“Dad! Shelagh!” Tim yells as he slams to door. “I am stomping through the flat to make sure that you hear me.”

Shelagh giggles as Paddy rolls his eyes, “We are in the living room watching a movie,” and he adds under his breath, “smartass.”

“Who do you think I got that wonderful trait from,” Tim quips as both he and Louisa settle on the big chair. “By the way, Lou is here.”

“Hi, Lou. Welcome to our home. I hope you don’t mind hanging out with a bunch of old guys for a stag party tonight.”

The young girl warmly smiles, “Tim told me on the train ride here that you guys were going to a stag party, but that it’ll be at a pub.”

At this point, Shelagh cannot take anymore. “If you have jeans and a nice top, you are coming with us for the bachelorette party.” Her brow dips towards both the Turner men, “I will not have you subject yourself to a boring stag party.”

Tim yells out “Hey!” at the same time Paddy murmurs “What?”

Lou grins, “Just as long as your friends don’t mind.”

“Are you kidding me? They’ll love meeting you.” She pulls her phone from the table, “I’ll text my friend Trixie so that she can add you to the reservation. She has kept everything under wraps, so as far as I know, I believe we are going to a restaurant.”

Paddy glances back over to her, “She hasn’t told you anything at all?”

Finishing her text, Shelagh shakes her head, “She told us that it will not be paintballing, other than that, she has been holding out on us.”

“Paintballing?” Tim’s brow dips in confusion at his dad’s laughter. “Why would she not want paintballing?”

“Peter, Chummy’s fiancé, had taken her to do paintball for Valentine’s day. Since that disaster, it’s been nothing but a running joke.” Shelagh turns back to Paddy, “I do know that we will be meeting you guys at the pub around ten.” Glancing down at her watch, she stands up from the sofa. “I have to get going.”

“But we just started to movie,” Paddy whines, much to his son’s amusement.

“I know, but it’s the getting ready part that Chummy loves the best.” Shelagh turns to Lou, “Go ahead and get your things. You’re coming with me.” Lou stands up, Tim’s sour look matching Paddy’s. “Oh, don’t pout. We’ll see you both later on tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Cynthia!” Jenny helps down the hall, “Get in here!”

Cynthia groans, yet, she stands and walks into the bathroom.

Shelagh leans in towards Chummy and whispers, “Do you know where we are going?”

“I’m just as clueless as you are, old bean,” Chummy glances down the hall before whispering, “however, I don’t think its going to be a bar like we had originally thought.”

“Damn,” Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, “I thought for sure that we would be going to the Black Sail.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Trixie’s voice calls out from behind them, “we can go to the Black Sail anytime.” From behind her, Lou shyly walks around. “Lou, by the way, has an absolute peach-like skin.”

“Thank you,” Lou murmurs, “I guess.”

“Cynthia’s ready too,” Jenny calls out as both women walk into the living room. “Now, just where, in the hell, are we going?”

Looking down on her phone, Trixie exclaims, “Our ride is here.” She claps her hands to hurry the women up, “Come along, we have to get going.”

With no other choice, all of the women rush out of the flat, scrambling to catch up with the feisty blonde, who races to open the door to a limo. “Surprise!” Val, Vi, Patsy, and Dels yells out with many flutes of champagne to greet them.

Chummy slides in first, “Is this for me?”

“All for you, my dear,” Patsy hands out each glass as all the women following after. “And you deserve it.”

“Did you get this?” Jenny turns to Trixie.

“It’s from all of the men,” Vi giggles. “The boys chipped in while Fred contacted his friend who knew a friend who runs a limo company.”

“Fred is rather a dark horse, now isn’t he?” Trixie snickers as she holds up her glass, “To Chummy! May you and Peter find many years of happiness.”

All of the glasses clink together, all of the women taking a small sip of the sweeter champagne.

Patsy turns to Lou and asks, “I say, I’ve not seen you from the hospital. Are you related to Chummy?”

“Oh, I just met Chummy today. I go to school at Oxford.”

Just as Shelagh begins to panic at her lack of cover story, Chummy saves her by calmly explaining, “This is Lou. She’s dating Paddy’s son, Tim. We found out she was in town and, instead of having her suffer from all of those pesky bar jokes, we invited her to come with us.”

“Here, here,” Patsy clinks her glass with Lou’s. “I think you’ll enjoy where we are going instead.”

“Wait!” Both Shelagh and Chummy exclaim. “You know where we are going?”

Patsy and Dels looks at each other and then at Trixie. “Yeah, we thought everyone knew by now.”

Before anyone could question them any further, the front window rolls down and the driver asks, “Where to ladies?”

“Soho Theater,” Trixie shouts out. “We are going to see ‘A Night at the Musicals’ with two fabulous singing drag queens.”

“Shut your flipping mouth,” Val exclaims while bouncing in her seat as everyone around her claps their hands, “with La Gateau and Jonny Woo?! I wanted to see it last year, but the tickets were already sold out!”  

“I love the Soho Theater,” Cynthia murmurs into her rim.

“I’ve never been to a drag show before,” Lou whispers to Shelagh.

“I’ve never been to one at a theater, but we used to go to drag bingo when we were still in nursing school.”

Jenny ribs Trixie with her elbow, “How were you able to get tickets so quick?”

“Just like how Fred was able to score this limo, I know a friend who knows a friend who works in the ticket office. They were able to score us some tickets tonight.” All the women primly clap their hands as Trixie dramatically takes a bow. “After the show, we will be finishing out the night at the pub by Paddy’s place.”

“Why so quick?” Shelagh finishes the rest of her champagne. “I thought you had everything planned over a month ago.”

Trixie blushes, yet, its Dels who fills in the blank, “Paddy overheard her talking to us about the bachelorette party being at Hunk-O-Mania.”

“He was quite sour, especially with Peter standing next to him,” Patsy grins. “He told her that is they can’t have a proper bachelor party at a strip club, then we couldn’t either.”

“Now, I’ve been to those,” Lou calls out, “and they don’t even come close to stripping. You’re lucky to see an ass cheek.”

“Not to mention all of the stupid grinding and screaming women,” Patsy sighs as she rolls her eyes, “this will be loads more fun.”

“I hate to be the pregnant one here,” Chummy quips, “but what about food? I am positively starving.”

“There’s a place that called Suvlaki not too far,” Trixie smiles. “They have the best gyros and we all know you can’t seem to get enough of Greek Salads.”

“God, I hope they have radishes,” Chummy murmurs, licking her lips.

Jenny, Shelagh, and Cynthia giggle as they all open their purse. “Don’t worry, Chummy,” Jenny says as they pull out Ziploc bags of already cut radishes, “we’ve got you and your little bean covered.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Shelagh,” Lou murmurs as both women walk up to the bar, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she absentmindedly says, looking at the bartender and yelling over the loud bar, “four glasses of shiraz, a Jack Daniels whiskey neat, and two glasses of water.”

“Why do you keep stopping me from talking about Paddy?”

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, “Because Patsy and Dels doesn’t know about our relationship with each other.”

“Why the secret then? It isn’t like your relationship is taboo or anything.”

“No, but technically, it’s against hospital policy and I would prefer to keep it quiet.”

“Tim likes that you make his dad happy.” Lou takes her own glass of wine and sips it before confessing, “Tim told me that before his mom was diagnosed with cancer, that they were planning on divorcing and that she was dating this other doctor from the hospital.”

“Paddy had told me,” Shelagh gently murmurs. “However, I’m still not comfortable disclosing our relationship until I am certain that our positions are secure.”

“It makes sense,” Lou gives a small smile. “I would just hope, for your sake, that Patsy and Dels doesn’t come back to the pub with us.”

“Why is that?”

Both women pick up the glasses and makes their way back to their group. “Because they will figure out your secret in a heartbeat the moment you two see each other.” At Shelagh’s dipped brow, Lou giggles, “You two look at each other as if there is no one else in the room.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello, darlings,” Chris opens his arms as Trixie flies into them. “How was your bachelorette party?”

“Fantastic,” Chummy exclaims as she snuggles into Peter’s embrace.

“I say,” Alec grins, “Paddy had explained to us what you really would have been up to if he had not over heard you talking to another doctor.”

“Did he now,” Trixie leers at the eldest doctor.

“It doesn’t matter,” Val cuts in, “we had a smashing time at the drag show!”

All at once, the men speak up. “Drag as in…?” “What was the show?” “Did they keep their clothes on?” “What did they do?”

“Drag as in men looking as fabulous as those supermodels I see you sneaking a peek at,” Vi answers Fred question with a sly smirk.

“Of course, they kept their clothes on,” Jenny elbows Alec in the ribs.

Chummy turns to both Peter and Tim, “They sang to many showtunes and songs from movies.”

“Oh! When they sang ‘This is Me’ from the Showmen Soundtrack, I got goosebumps,” Lou’s eyes shine brightly as the other women around her quickly gush with agreement.

“Although, I have to say, the way you ladies put on an ABBA show, it would give them a run for their money,” Val giggles as Tom and Barb come up to greet their group.

“My goodness Paddy,” Tom quips, “shall I dedicate a keg just to your group?”

“Just as long as that keg includes vodka, I think we would be set for the rest of the evening.” Patsy murmurs as she puts her arm around Dels.

“Bass, I’m afraid, but nice try,” Barb jibes. “Can I make you a martini?”

“It’s like your reading my mind,” Patsy sighs before she turns to Dels. “And for you, my dearest?”

“I’ll stick with the Bass keg,” Dels laughs as the group around her cheers. Looking at each other, both make pinched faces with their lips pursed and eyes twinkling.

“A round of Bass for all and a martini for the lovely Doctor Mount,” Paddy jovially calls out.

As everyone receives their pints of beer, Shelagh murmurs under her breath, “I have to use the restroom,” eyeing Paddy specifically. Content with her words falling on deaf ears, she slips away from the crowd and makes her way down the deserted hall towards the bathrooms.

After waiting for a few minutes, she perks up when Paddy meets her. Pressing his finger to his lips, he motions for her to follow him deeper down the dark corridor past the bathrooms. Excitement runs down her spine as he pushes her against the wall, his palms capturing her cheeks. “I’ve missed you,” he mumbles along her lips just before he kisses her.

Pressing her body against his, a small growl rumbles along her lips as his hands flutter down to her waist, the feel of him pressing into her belly making her dizzy with want.

“The moment,” he kisses the corner of her mouth, “Patsy and Delia leave,” his hands slide around her waist, capturing her bottom, “I am taking you home.”

Before she could reply in kind with words to drive him crazy, a door behind them opens, soft light from the pub seeping in. “This is a respectable establishment, Doctor Turner.” The cordial voice of Phil wedges them apart with an embarrassed hue coloring their cheeks. “Besides, I was sent by Barbara to inform you that your group is becoming highly suspicious of both of your absences.” After that, she closes the door, once again drowning them in the darkness of the hallway.

“Right,” Shelagh steps out from his embrace with a roll of her eyes to his slight groan, “I’ll be the one to come out first. You wait about two minutes before coming out.” She fixes her hair and makeup between the letters spelling ‘Budweiser’ on the mirror. Glancing at him through the reflection, she slyly grins, “I can’t wait to have you between me and your bed.”

“Ugh!” Banging his head against the men’s room door, he pushes himself in, the loud slamming of the stall door could be heard just as Shelagh walks back into the pub’s main floor.

“My, my, my, Shelagh,” Val grins as the others look onto her, Patsy and Dels thankfully in a conversation with Tim and Lou. “You spent a long time in the bathroom. I hope there was nothing explosive.”

Shelagh reaches between Trixie and Chris for her beer, “All is well,” she primly states. “However, Paddy might be a little while.”

“We can distract the unknowables, old bean, if you and Mr. Silver Fox wish to dip out early.”

Chummy tiredly smiles her way, Shelagh nodding in understanding. “I recommend we wait for Paddy to make an appearance before suggesting an Uber to take us home.” Shelagh feels her phone vibrating in her clutch from a text message. Pulling out her phone and glancing down at the screen, she nearly spits out her beer when she sees that it’s a picture message.

“Is everything alright, Shelagh?” Paddy’s warm voice crawls along her shoulders, her heart racing against her chest.

“Tickety boo,” she smiles as she slips her phone back in her purse.

“What an absolute adorable pub, Paddy,” Patsy sips her martini as her hand captures Delia’s. “How did you find it?”

“Proximity,” his eyes slowly leaves Shelagh’s, “my flat is a few blocks from here. Perfect for when I need to stumble home.” His smile perks up, “I think I’m going to head out. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

“I think we are going to follow suit,” Peter calls out as Chummy stifles her yawn.

“Me too,” Shelagh murmurs after she finishes her pint.

A chorus of boos rings across the pub, Tim’s exasperated ‘oh, great’ can be heard underneath all of the commotion. Paddy holds up both of his hands in surrender, “I have it set up so that you guys will be sufficiently provided with enough beer and martinis to make an elephant drunk.”

The boos instantly turn into cheers as they are given fresh pints.

Giving hugs to all the ones staying, the four scrambles out of the pub, a car already waiting for Chummy and Peter. “Are you guys in need of a ride?”

Shelagh glances over her shoulder, secure that they are alone, before answering, “We’ll walk.”

“Good night, old bean,” both women hug while the men shake hands.

Making their way down the street, Shelagh links her arm in the crook of Paddy’s elbow, “How much time do we have until Tim and Lou come home?”

“I’ve plied them with enough beer, so hopefully not for a while,” he quickens their pace to make the crosswalk light.

“And that text you sent me?” Her words are coy however, she is anything but. She knows she can blame her breathlessness on their fast pace.

“You haven’t seen it?”

“I assumed it was naughty.” When he snickers under his breath, she lifts her brow, “Wasn’t it?”

“No. I would only send you one of those if I knew you were alone and only if you asked for it.”

“Then what is it?”

His cheeks blush bright red, “I was able to steal a quick picture of you in those shorts.”

Shelagh laughs as she tightens her arm around his elbow, the doorman opening the door for them. “Thank you, Charlie.” They step into the lift, their good-natured atmosphere thickening with desire when the doors close. _Finally alone_ , she smirks to herself.

Pulling her out into the hallway when the lift opens, Paddy has her inside and pushed against the door faster than a race horse crossing the finish line. Throwing her purse and sweater down onto the ground, both hands collide as they each reach for the other’s clothing. Taking advantage of her slight surprise and her following giggle at the rush of it all, he unbuttons her jeans and shoves his hand under the band of her panties, his lips going straight for the small spot under her ear.

Grinding her hips against his questing fingers, she runs her palms along the back of his neck, pulling his hair, making him growl. “Oh, Patrick,” her head thumps back as his other hand squeezes her breast. He is all over her body, expertly playing her as if she is his instrument, one that only he knows how to play.

Ripping open her blouse, a few buttons flying off in the process, he half-heartedly mutters his apology as he yanks down the edge of her bra. “I’ve been wanting you since the moment you left,” the warmth of his breath causes electricity to charge up her spine, his mouth converging over her reaching peak.

Feeling a rush of cool air kiss the warmest parts of her body, she is quite surprised when he lifts her into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she digs the tips of her fingers along the back of his head, whisper naughty things in his ear just to rile him up further.

Just as they cross into the bedroom, he kicks the door shut and throws her onto the bed. “You can have your way with me for the next round,” he shoves his pants and boxers down, “this round, you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, updates on this story will be a little few and far between. I have multiple projects on hand right now and I want to keep this story as a 'I'm-in-a-really-bad-writers-block-funk-and-I-need-something-cheerful' story. 
> 
> However, I am happy to say that I have started working on a follow-up to "The Nun", appropriately named "The Wife". Once I get a bit more written, then I will begin to post it! 
> 
> Which leads me to ask this question; how old is Sister Evangelina during the 3rd series? I've looked up the definition of a jubilee, and it had said that it was a celebration to mark an anniversary every 25 or 50 years. I would assume it was her 25th year into the religious life, but I wanted to make sure.
> 
> Happy March, everyone!


	8. Chummy and Peter's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice extra long chapter for you guys who have been patiently waiting for an update!

“I think I am now starting to get the hang of this program.”

Shelagh looks up from her own computer screen and smiles, “Of course you are. I’ve been playing solitaire this whole time.” When color begins to drain from the older woman’s face, she turns the computer around to show the same program they have been working on. “Just kidding.”

“Oh, my dear,” Sister Julie catches her heart, “don’t scare me like that. In the span of three seconds I had gone over every little button I pressed.”

Shelagh grins, “You are doing great. I think by the end of the year you will not even need me.”

Sister Julie reaches out and clasps her hand, “You will always be needed. Just make sure you don’t leave our little hospital.”

Shelagh’s smile tightens, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” In truth, she had been thinking about applying to other nearby hospitals and doctor’s offices. Her relationship with Paddy evolving more and more into something she yearns for. She wants to be open about it, but not if it is going to cost either of them their jobs.

“How are the wedding plans coming along?”

She mentally shakes her head, “Just fine. Everything is falling into place beautifully. The only piece I am worried about is Chummy’s wedding dress.”

“I imagine that is the first thing a young bride-to-be picks out.”

“Not when that bride-to-be is about to be four months pregnant.” The topic of that specific discussion has been a testy one for Chummy. “She’s been dreading the day to buy her dress and now that it’s here, she is in panic mode.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sister Julie shuts off her computer. “I will add her to our prayer lists for this evening.”

Shelagh closes her laptop and shoves it in her bag. “I’m sure she would appreciate any type of prayers at this point.”

“And what about you, my dear,” they walk out of her office together, “will you be arriving with this mysterious man?”

“Unfortunately, I will not.” Shelagh doesn’t dare to look at Sister Julie, her throat tightening uncomfortably. “Val and I are helping with both setting up and taking down the decorations.”

“Hmm,” the older woman stops in the reception area. “Bern had told me that he will be able to drive me and the other sisters to the wedding.” Shelagh grits her teeth at the mention of her old beau just as she sees Paddy coming out from his office and sitting on Val’s empty desk. “Would it be possible for him to come to the wedding?”

She can see Paddy frowning, yet, she turns back to Sister Julie, rather than to acknowledge him. “I don’t see why not but let me check with both Chummy and Peter.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Sister Julie grasps her hand, “I know this must be awkward for you, but I do enjoy spending time with him.”

“It is awkward; however, I do know how much it means to you.” Shelagh gently squeezes her hand. “I’ll let you know by Monday.”

“Thank you,” Sister Julie leans in and gives Shelagh a peck on the cheek.

“Good evening, Sister.” Paddy flashes both women his cheeky smile. “How are your finances holding up?”

“Much better than I had ever hoped for, Paddy.” Sister Julie smiles brightly. “And what is keeping you here so late at night?”

“Tim is officially home from Uni with his girlfriend for starters and, before I go home, I have to finish out some case notes with Nurse Mannion.”

“Sister Ange had told me that young Master Turner had come in to help with the Summer Fling decorations on the children’s ward,” her eyes brighten, “please give him my best.”

“I will,” Paddy stands, his hands shoving down into his pockets. “Thank you, Sister.”

“I will see you on Monday.” Sister Julie squeezes Shelagh’s hand before letting go. “Good night to you both.”

“Good night, Sister,” they both mirror in unison.

“Nurse,” Paddy invites her in with the flick of his wrist. Just as she hears the door close, he has his arms wrapped around her, twirling her around and holding her close to his chest. “I don’t want him to be there.”

“Patrick,” she sighs, the calming beat of his heart soothing her anxiety.

“I don’t trust him, not when he can dance with you as many times as he can.” He kisses the crown of her head, his hands protectively splayed across the small of her back.

She slightly leans out of his embrace, her palms catching the worried lines of his cheeks. “First off, if he comes, I will not be dancing with him. Second, I imagine he will be sitting with Sister Julie since he is her nephew. Third, it’s not confirmed that he is coming, Sister Julie just wants to make sure there is a spot for him. Fourth, and this is the most important one, you are the one I will be going home with after the wedding.”

He laments, pulling her back into the warm embrace of his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to get jealous, but if you could have seen the way he looked at you during the bridal shower…” His arms tighten around her waist.

“You never told me that it bothered you.”

“At the time, it didn’t, but now it seems as if he’s making excuses to see you.” He leans out, treading a strand of her hair behind her ear. “He’s been here almost every week for the past month.”

She had seen him a few times in the corridor or on the elevator. “Yes, to have lunch with his aunt,” her annoyance skyrockets when she sees him rolling his eyes. “Sister Julie is his only living relative and she adores it when he comes to see her.”

“He would barely come to see her before the bridal shower and, now after, he makes it a point to come see her every week.” He shakes his head, “I don’t believe his sincerity, not at the cost of Sister Julie’s feelings.”

She stubbornly tries to deny his logic, always wanting to find the good in Bern, despite the selfish things he has done to her. “He’s the one who broke it off with me.”

“You’re a beautiful woman and now an unobtainable one.” Their foreheads kiss as his hands cup her cheeks, “He will never be able to resist, not when you are this happy.” He pulls away when she tenses under his arms. “You are happy, right?”

For a long time, she had never thought she would find happiness like this. And now that it’s real, that it’s tangible, she has to constantly pinch herself to make sure that it’s all not a dream. “I am very happy with my life right now and I would never spoil it by willingly going back to a person who would constantly bring me down.”

He kisses her, gently, first on her cheek, then slowly making his way to the corner of her mouth. “I want you to come home with me.”

She tilts her chin up, her agreement on the tip of her tongue, however, when she feels her phone vibrating in her bag, she murmurs, “It’s movie night tonight and then wedding dress shopping tomorrow.”

“Is it women only or can men join?”

“And how do you feel about ‘Bridget Jone’s Diary’?”

He gives her a boyish grin, “Darling, I would watch that ‘Spiceworld’ movie a hundred times over just so that we can sleep in the same bed tonight.”

She lets out an entirely girlish giggle, “You could barely stand five minutes of it, however, it’s women only tonight. No. Boys. Allowed.” She annunciates each word with a poke to his chest.

“I can sneak over after everyone has gone to bed.”

Her phone vibrates again, she is sure the amount of texts building with each passing second telling her to get home. “Girls only tonight, dearest, however, I will be all yours tomorrow and Sunday night.”

“Promise?”

She crosses her heart, “I promise.”

He takes a step back, his hands falling to his sides. “Okay, but you can’t leave until you have given me a goodbye kiss.” He closes his eyes and dramatically puckers his lips.

She lifts up on her toes and lightly kisses him on his cheek, “Goodbye.”

His features fall, his bottom lip fattens like a toddler not getting his way, “That’s it?”

“Until tomorrow,” she gives him a sweet smile as she walks to the door.

Just as she reaches for the handle, he calls out to her, “You do know that I am madly in love with you.”

She knows that with every passing moment that they are together, every reverent touch, every passionate kiss brings them closer and closer to an intimate love that she had never experienced before. Yet, until the time comes that they can share their love freely with the world without judgement from their colleagues, she is left with only one option. Glancing over her shoulder, she demurely smiles and murmurs, “I know,” before disappearing through the dark lobby.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay,” Trixie pours the shots of tequila, “never have I have been in handcuffs.”

Val and Jenny both take the shot.

“Shit, I’m frunk dolks,” Val pinches her face at her mixed-up words, everyone around her laughing. “I mean I am drunk folks,” she slowly murmurs and she refills the glasses. “Okay, never have I ever had sex at work.”

Trixie and Chummy take the shot, Chummy’s grape juice to Trixie’s tequila.

Jenny holding up her hands and exclaims, “Alright, spill, both of you.”

Trixie giggles, “His name was Chad and we did it in the back of a record store I worked at over summer a few years back.”

Chummy turns bright red as she refills both glasses, “Peter knows all of the right hiding spots.” All the women throw catcalls at her. “Alright, alright; never have I ever sent naughty pictures through texts or social media.”

Trixie, Shelagh, and Jenny all take their drinks. Jenny, who is the first to finish, looks to Val, “I don’t believe you!”

“On my nana’s grave,” she crosses her chest, “One of my friends in school did it just as Snapchat was becoming a thing. He sent it out to the whole school and there was no way to take it back. I learned an important lesson that day.” Val turns to Shelagh, “Please tell me you have done it with anyone else other than Paddy.”

Shelagh giggles, “Not a chance in hell.” Val groans, however, she keeps going, “And he’s replied back in kind as well.”

“Oh!” Jenny flays her arms, “I have the next one! Never have I ever had phone sex or sexting.”

Much to her embarrassment, Shelagh is the only one to drink, eliciting several catcalls and gratuitous moans.

“Which one was it, old bean? Phone sex or sexting?”

“Both, but we mainly stick to FaceTime mainly because Paddy takes way to long to text a reply,” Shelagh answers over Val who is covering her ears and singing Spice Girls at the top of her lungs.

Once she see’s that Shelagh has stopped talking, Val uncovers her ears and quickly calls out, “Never have I ever gotten a piercing other than in my ears.”

To everyone’s surprise, the only person to drink is Cynthia, who is just as shocked to be the only one. “It was a belly button ring and I regretted it since the moment I got it.”

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh!” Trixie’s voice gnaws against her eyelids. “It’s time to get your hungover ass out of bed!” Peeping one eye open, she instantly regrets it as the bright sun shines through her curtains. “Shelagh!” Trixie is now banging on her door. “If you don’t open this door, then I will be forced to send in the only one who is cheerfully not hungover at the moment.”

Her only motivation for climbing out of her bed is that they have to go dress shopping with Chummy. “I’m coming,” she grumbles from her sore throat, swinging the door open to an equally grumpy looking blonde. “Who the hell decided that tequila shots were a good idea?”

“I would like to blame it on Cynthia, just for the shock value, but I believe it was Val when she saw your never-ending liquor cabinet.” She turns around, “Get dressed. The moment Chummy buys her dress, I am coming back here to die in my bed.”

“What about the others?”

“Everyone is up,” she mumbles. “Chummy is making everyone strong coffee and Val is the only one lucky enough to be worshipping the porcelain gods.”

“Serves her right,” Shelagh mutters as she stumbles back into her room towards her closet. Pulling out her old WWJD t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she quickly gets herself ready for the morning. Praying that Chummy’s dress shopping will go off without a hitch, she looks forward to the time she gets to spend with Paddy.

_Speaking of which_ , reaching for her phone, she opens it up to their messages together. “Oh, good lord all mighty,” she mumbles under her breath as she scrolls through all of the pictures she had sent him. Most of them are naughty, either very little or no clothing at all. “Jesus.” Then they just get weird as the night goes on with candid pictures of her bedroom furniture or memes.

_I’m sorry for the really weird texts last night. We had tequila._ Shelagh sends off her message with the dead emoji face. Throwing her phone onto her lap, she rubs her eyes with the heel of her hands, her body feeling extremely achy.

Picking herself up, she walks into the kitchen with Cynthia, Trixie, and Jenny all looking like they had a fight with the toilet and lost.

“Here’s some aspirin and a coffee mug-to-go, old bean.”

“I’m going to kill Val,” is all she mutters as she takes the much-needed medicine. Swallowing the pills with her hot coffee, Shelagh turns to Chummy with a bleary smile, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well you’re in line after Cynthia, who is behind Jenny, who is behind me.”

“I’m sorry,” Val comes flopping into the kitchen, falling into the bar stool. “I didn’t know we were going to drink that much tequila.”

Chummy hands her a mug and two aspirins. “Yes, well it wasn’t entirely your fault. Cynthia is the one who decided to start off the night with a margarita. That’s when you saw the abundant amount of tequila. Trixie was the one who suggested playing ‘Never-Have-I-Ever’. Jenny was the one that suggested you ladies do shots for the game. Shelagh was the one who opened the second bottle.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault for not being miserable with us.” Trixie sticks out her tongue before gulping down the rest of her coffee.

Chummy smiles brightly, “Are you chick-a-dees ready?”

The rest of the women grumble as they get up from their chairs, a few choice curse words making their rounds.

Chummy doesn’t mind none of it, “Today is going to be a beautiful day. I have a good feeling that I will be buying my dress today.” A few half-hearted ‘yeah’s and ‘yay’s is the last thing the flat hears before the door snaps shut.

 

* * *

 

“I feel like death.” Shelagh slips through the door past Paddy. “Can I lay in bed until Christmas?” She doesn’t wait for his permission, she walks straight to his bedroom, bypassing Tim and Lou on the way with a half-hearted wave that looked more like she was swatting at a fly.

Toeing off her sneakers, she kicks off her jeans before snuggling under the covers. She feels herself drift off into a dreamless slumber before waking to Paddy calling her name. “I honestly feel like shit right now. Everyone else was able to go out for lunch, but I could barely keep my eyes open.”

She feels his cool palm press against her forehead. “You are burning up. Let me get the thermometer.”

Her eyes feel heavy, a small headache annoyingly pierces her temples as she prays for more sleep. Yet, he wakes her again to have her open her mouth. “When did you get that thermometer? The same time you received your record player?”

He rolls his eyes, “This tells the temperature just as well as the electronic ones. Plus, you know as well as I do that the non-medical grade ones can give skewed readings.”

She still refuses to open her mouth, “Did you take Tim’s temperature with that?”

“Of course!”

“When he was a baby?”

He smirks at her meaning, “We used a different one for those.”

Satisfied with his answer, she opens her mouth and adjusts the thermometer so that it sits under her tongue. After a few moments, he pulls it out and murmurs, “103.”

“Tequila can be tragic the morning after, but it certainly doesn’t give one fever, chills, and an irritation in one’s throat.” She pulls the covers back under her chin.

“Do you think you have strep?”

She shakes her head, “No. I’ve had it before and this one feels different.”

Standing up from the bed, he leaves the room and comes back a moment later with his bag. Pulling out his small light, she opens her mouth wide for him. He then feels along the wall of her aching throat. “I think you might have laryngitis or possibly pharyngitis. I can already tell that you are about to lose your voice.”

She rubs her eyes with the bottom palm of her hands. “I should leave. I don’t want you or Tim or Lou getting sick.” She throws off the cover, but to her surprise, he places it back over her legs.

“You are staying here and that is final. I already have Tim and Lou out filling your prescription of antibiotics and buying you a few things to help.” Just when she opens her mouth to tell him not to worry, he presses his finger along her lips. “I will not have you go back and possibly get Chummy sick. You can stay here for as long as you need to. I will text the girls to let them know.”

Too tired to even put up an argument, she lightly kisses the tip of his finger before snuggling deeper into bed.

 

* * *

 

“Shelagh?” She cracks open her eyelids, the bright sun filtering through the shades instantly kicks her headache up several notches. “Shelagh, you have to take your medicine.”

Sitting up in bed, she rubs the sleep from her eyes. “How long have I been asleep for?”

“Almost a full day,” Paddy kisses her forehead, his cool lips making her feel so much better. “You were out cold last night after you took your medicine. You need to take it this morning.”

“I hate these damn horse pills,” she mumbles when he gives her the first dose with a large glass of water.

“Would you like some soup?”

She shakes her head and crawls back under the covers. “Maybe later,” she mutters as she falls back into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Shelagh?”

She is roused from her slumber by a different voice. “Hey, Lou.”

“Paddy told me to give you your medicine this morning.”

She opens her eyes, thankful to not feel her head splitting into a million pieces. “What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock on Monday.” Shelagh begins to panic. “Paddy told me to tell you right away that your shift has been called in by Trixie and covered by Cynthia.”

“Well,” she rubs the heel of her hands against her eyes, “I am feeling a bit better than I did on Saturday.” She remembers waking up a few times the previous day to eat soup and to take more medicine. She takes the horse pill and swallows it with a glass full of water.

“Paddy said that he will be back during his lunch to check on you.”

“Where is Tim?”

“At the hospital volunteering for Sister Ange.”

Rolling her next pill around one way and then the other, she kicks off the covers and stands on shaky legs. “I think I’m going to take a quick shower and join you for breakfast.”

“Just don’t overdo yourself,” Lou bites down on her bottom lip, “when Paddy checked your temp last night, he said that you were still around 101.”

“I’ll let you know if I need any help.” Shelagh gives a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, darling,” Paddy gives Shelagh a kiss on the cheek. “You are looking a lot better than you did this afternoon.”

“I took a small nap after you left.” She gives him a bright smile. “You are just in time; I ordered a sandwich for you and soup for me from Postmates.” She glances over his shoulder. “Where’s Tim?”

“He decided to take Lou out to the pub. Which, reminds me,” he disappears into the hallway and brings back a small bag, “Jenny and Trixie made up a bag for you. They weren’t sure how long you were going to stay for, so they put in a few pairs of clothes and a pair of your scrubs when you are able to get back to work.”

“I feel bad. With the wedding in less than two weeks, there are a lot of things that need to get done.”

“Lou has agreed to help and, on top of that, both her and Tim have also agreed to do the music for the wedding. He will play piano while Lou will play the violin.”

“How sweet,” Shelagh smiles. “The only thing left to do is to finish the decorations and to take in Chummy’s dress.”

“It seems as if everything is coming along nicely,” Paddy wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the curve of her neck before allowing them to return to their dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God.”

Shelagh steps out of the dressing room to see both Jenny and Trixie in awe. It had been a few days since she was sick, her aches and fever now in her past, she had agreed to go dress shopping for Chummy’s wedding.

“Shelagh,” Jenny gushes, “this is the one. You look stunning.”

She twirls in the mirror, “I don’t know,” she murmurs under her breath as the bright coral dances under the light. “How am I supposed to where a bra?” In the mirror’s reflection, she shows off the bare back of her dress.

“With this,” Trixie hold up a nude color strapless and backless bra. “I knew this dress was going to be to-die-for, so I picked up one of these for you.” She holds up a pair of black ankle wrapped strappy heels, “And I got these as well.”

Shelagh settles into one of the chairs, removes the neon colored socks she had worn to work that day and slips on the heels.

“Done. I’m telling the sales lady that this is the one.” Jenny disappears out of the dressing room.

Shelagh looks at the price tag, “It’s too much. I could never afford this.”

“Paddy wanted to buy this for you.” Trixie rearranges the hem on the back. “Plus, he left his account open when he purchased his suit.”

“I am more than capable to purchase a dress on my own.” She pulls away and begins to unzip her dress. “In fact, I don’t even need to buy a new dress. I can wear the one from Chummy’s bridal shower.”

“You could,” Shelagh closes the door to the dressing stall, “but I will end up telling Paddy about this dress and he will purchase it for you anyways.” Trixie raises her voice, despite her being on the other side of the door. “It would be a shame for him to see this gorgeous dress on the hanger before seeing it on you.”

Shelagh stares into the mirror, the dress extremely flattering, the shoes a perfect match; and, yet, she can’t bring herself to allow Paddy purchase something as frivolous as this. She can afford it, all of it, but it’s the principal. She will never wear it again and that is far more depressing than shelling out nearly 750 pounds for just the dress alone. “Regardless if it is I or Paddy who pays for the dress, I cannot justify a purchase if it is only going to be worn once.”

“So, I’ll tell Paddy to take you on a few dates. Where does he usually take you?”

Shelagh thinks back to all of the times they had gone on a date, just the two of them, and there is only one place that comes to mind, “McDonalds.”

“Oh, Shelagh,” Trixie giggles, “let the man take you to a nice restaurant.”

Shelagh laughs as well, the tension of their topic melting away as the dress in question slinks off of her body. Placing it back on the hanger, she dresses back into her scrubs and walks out of the dressing stall. “I’m going to take the day to think about it.”

Trixie smiles brightly, “A wise choice. I always seem to be a spur of the minute shopper, which is why my wardrobe is positively bursting at the seams.”

 

* * *

 

“How did your dress shopping go last night?” Paddy’s fingers run up and down her spine, the light touch causing her to tremble.

Lifting herself up onto her elbows, her hair tumbles over her shoulder and onto his bare chest, the sweat from their afternoon tryst slowly cooling. “I found a dress, but I didn’t get it.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t see where else I could wear it to.” She draws non-sensical lines along his chest, connecting the freckles with the tip of her finger. “I don’t see spending that much if I’m never going to wear it again.”

“That makes sense.”

She sighs, thankful that he understands her reasoning rather than encouraging her to buy it with his money. “Plus,” she adds, “I would have to buy a new pair of shoes and a new bra to go with it.”

His brow dips in confusion, “A new bra? Why would you need a new one if you have plenty of them at home?”

She lays her cheek back on his sternum. “The dress is completely backless.”

“Backless?” She can hear his heart beginning to pound. “As in there is nothing covering your back?”

A coy smile blossoms onto her lips as she tilts her chin to look at him. “That is what ‘backless’ means.”

“Bloody hell,” he throws his head back onto the pillow, his hazel eyes staring at the ceiling. “I’ll buy the dress then.”

“Patrick!” She smacks his chest. “No! You just agreed with me that it would be a waste of money.”

“That was before I knew that it was backless.”

“No and that’s final,” she rolls her eyes as she tries to climb off of him.

He captures her hand and pulls her back to him, rolling them around so that she lays nestled between him and the bed. “Yes and that’s final,” he dives down towards the curve of her neck, pushing the back of her hand against the pillow.

“I can purchase my own clothes without your help.” The sternness in her voice melts as his hips buck against her, his excitement building within the cradle of her thighs.

“I’m not buying it so that you can wear it to the wedding,” he growls, “I don’t want any other man, mainly ex-boyfriends, to see you in that dress except for me.” He captures the back of her thigh, hitching it so that her leg wraps around his waist. “I will also buy the bra needed for you to wear the dress.”

While the logical side of her mind tells her to fight him on the matter, the rush of desire that encapsulates her causes her lips to become sticky, only parting to moan out his name. Pressing the heel of her foot against the back of his thigh, she makes a promise to herself to bring up the subject at a later time, preferably when they both have clothes on.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this, Chummy!” Trixie pours another round of sangria to all the ladies sitting around the table, ‘Dirty Dancing’ playing in the background. “You’ll be married in less than twenty-four hours.”

“Everything has become a bit surreal this past week,” Chummy takes a small sip of wine. “We have our marriage certificate ready to be signed, my dress has had its final touch-up, and all the decorations are packed and ready to go.” She holds up her glass, “Cheers to the best set of friends anyone could have asked for!”

“To Chummy,” everyone shouts back.

After everyone takes their sip, Val loudly quips, “So are you still spending your wedding night at his mother-in-law’s house?”

“Thank the good lord, no!” Chummy rolls her eyes. “I found a hotel room within our budget off of Groupon. When I called to confirm, they were able to upgrade our room for free after I had told them that it will be our wedding night.”

“Good for you,” Cynthia murmurs.

“Yeah, especially since you’ll be living with her for a few months until your apartment is ready.” Jenny refills the drinks.

“Thanks to that hubby of yours, Vi,” Chummy gushes.

“I say, Fred is a dark horse connoisseur when it comes to housing and transportation,” Trixie winks at Vi. “Where does he get all of his information?”

“Gambling.” Vi bravely plucks at the last vanilla Twinkie from the platter. “He doesn’t go all the time and he certainly doesn’t do it to make money. Being a social person to begin with, he sparkles and shines in that type of environment.” She licks off the sweet filling from her top lip. “That’s where he met Paddy.”

“Paddy?” Jenny asks at the same time Trixie exclaims, “The same squeaky-clean Paddy that is totally smitten with Shelagh?”

“The same. Fred was helping to move a table or a board or something when he threw out his back. Paddy happened to be there with his friend who was a regular. They got to talking and it turns out that they both knew Sister Julie. After Paddy fixed him up, they exchanged information. He didn’t hear from him until a few months later to tell him about the head janitorial job at the hospital.”

Shelagh steals the last chocolate Swiss Roll, “And how did you two meet?”

Vi smiles sweetly, “I used to own a shop, a haberdashery, back in our old neighborhood.”

Trixie’s “Really?” is mixed with Chummy’s “Wow!” which is toppled by Val’s “I would love to know how to sew.”

Vi looks to Val, “It’s not that hard to pick up. I can teach you the basics.”

Val lights up, “So instead of a movie night where tequila could make another reappearance, we can have a knitting night.”

Cynthia, Trixie, Jenny, and Shelagh all finish in unison, “Where tequila can make another appearance.”

Chummy laughs while Vi looks at them as if they are all attached to the same body. Val looks rightfully sheepish, “You heard Chummy’s side of her sober story.”

Cynthia shakes her head, “Go on Vi.”

Vi looks between the women, before going on, “Anyways, he had come to my shop to buy yarn for the Sisters. We got to talking and he had told me that the Sisters are always in need of help with knitting blankets for the newborns. I told him to come by my shop every Friday to pick up blanket squares that the sewing circle would make. After a few weeks we went out to the pub and, a few weeks after that, we started to go on dates. By the end of that year, we were married.”

Shelagh was enraptured in the story. “And… and you just knew?”

Vi smiles kindly at her, knowing full well the real meaning behind her question. “We were both married before; my husband dying in a car accident while Fred and his wife divorced long before he had met me. Being older, we knew what we had wanted in a relationship.” She shakes her head and laughs under her breath, “Fred knew far longer than I had that we would end up marrying each other, that dear-sweet man just waited patiently for me to catch on.”

Shelagh, sensing all eyes on her, ignores them, instead swallowing past the trembling fear of exposing their relationship to those who would find it against the rules. “And you think that we… that we will…?”

“Yes!” Everyone in the room exclaims.

Chummy is the first to chime in, “You both look at each other as if you are the only ones in the room.”

“He took really good care of you when you were sick last week,” Cynthia quietly adds.

Jenny reaches out and pats Shelagh on her hand. “Everyone who knows of your relationship can see that you two are head-over-heels in love with each other.”

“And you said yourself that the sex is rather amazing,” Trixie giggles.

“Oy!” Val makes a grossed-out face. “That’s my boss your talking about.”

“He’s our boss too,” Trixie quips back.

“Yes, but you don’t see him every day like I see him.” Val sticks her tongue out at Trixie before turning back to Shelagh, “I can tell you, with one hundred percent confidence, that he has never been happier than when he started seeing you.”

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, “I don’t know…”

“That’s your own insecurities talking just like it had for me when Fred had asked me to marry him.” Vi picks up the sangria pitcher and fills everyone’s glasses. “Both Val and I were there to see him fall apart when Annie left him and then tumble into a deeper hole when she was diagnosed with cancer. And while most women nowadays would fear to be the rebound girl, he doesn’t treat you as such.”

“I’ve seen him with a rebound when he was going through the divorce proceedings; she would constantly visit his office, but he would always turn her away, never wanting to mix business and pleasure. After a few weeks, she got the hint and moved to a different hospital.”

“Oooh,” Trixie and Jenny leans in closer, “what was she like?”

“A twit of a woman who thought her shit didn’t stink,” Val heavily exhales as if she is relieved to get that bit of gossip off of her chest.

“She was pretty,” Vi brightly adds.

“Yes, but she treated everyone as if they were beneath her, just because she was screwing the boss,” Val gathers a handful of popcorn and pops one in her mouth. “I was glad to see the back of her—”

“I was thinking of getting a job in another hospital or a doctor’s office.” Shelagh had blurted out her words, no thought or recourse. She had been weighing her options for almost a whole month all within the darkness of her room at night, her updated resume sitting idly on her computer. Yet, now as she looks onto the shocked faces of her friends, their silence buzzing within the small room, she wonders if she should have kept everything quiet.  

Val, once again, breaks that silence, “While I’m sure everyone at the hospital would support your decision, I would hold off on putting in your resume just yet.”

“At least until your six-month evaluation in July,” Jenny soothes.

“Then you can make the choice to move to a different department or to a different hospital,” Cynthia adds.

“Don’t make a rash decision, old bean,” Chummy murmurs, “not when everything still has a chance to smooth itself out.”

“I guess…,” she murmurs, the heavy weight of everyone’s good-nature advice sitting squarely on her shoulders. Taking a long sip of her wine, Shelagh gladly changes the subject, “Have you and Peter thought of a proper honeymoon?”

“We were thinking of combining our honeymoon and babymoon altogether and spending a few days maybe along the French coast or in Germany.” Chummy brightens as her hand begins to stroke her growing belly. “It has been forever since I have been to Germany and, surprisingly, Peter has never been before.”

“Tim, Lou, and a few of their friends from Uni will be trekking their way through that part; starting in Austria, going through Germany and ending their summer holidays in Belgium.”

“Ohh, to be young again,” Vi sighs as she takes a sip of her wine.

“Adulting blows,” Val mutters. “Hey!” She sits up straight and turns to Chummy. “How about we skip the wedding altogether and do a shindig in Berlin?”

“We would lose the deposit,” Jenny sighs.

“And the open bar,” Trixie adds.

“And the food from my sister’s catering company would go to waste,” Vi grumbles.

“Not to mention, I am permanently off of drinking until the baby has had his or her full share of milk,” Chummy mumbles under her breath.

“Then, why don’t we bring Germany to us,” Val excitedly quips. “My birthday is coming up at the beginning of August and it will be German themed, equipped with German food, beer, and pretzels.”

“You had me at pretzels,” Chummy licks her lips, “and sauerkraut!” She takes a quick breath in, her eyes widening in delight, “Or maybe both at the same time with a side of that spicy mustard! And radishes!”

“Done! Chummy’s strange craving is all the permission I needed,” Val brings out her phone and instantly pulls up Pinterest.

 

* * *

 

“You are looking ravishing.”

Shelagh nearly jumps out of her skin at Paddy’s whispered words, almost dropping her phone into the water. “You scared me,” she turns to him, yet reminds herself to keep a respectable distance between them now that the Sisters are on board.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, the lines of his smile reaching all the way to the eyes hidden behind his Ray-Bans. “I couldn’t resist.” She can feel his eyes raking up and down her body. “This is the dress you bought?”

“And it didn’t break the bank,” she grins as she turns back towards the water. “It’s so pretty out here. I wanted to take a few pictures for Chummy since she is still getting dressed.”

“Hmm,” he murmurs loud enough for only her to hear, “very pretty, indeed.”

“You promised,” she reminds him, a small smile curling along her lips.

“I know,” he sighs, “but you look absolutely breathtaking.”

She remains quiet, stamping down the overwhelming desire to turn into his arms and to kiss him until the moment Chummy walks down the aisle. “Umm,” both her and Paddy turn to the photographer behind them, “would you like me to take your picture?”

“Yes, please,” Paddy steps next to her, grabbing onto the railing to give the illusion that they are only colleagues. They pose for a few shots before the photographer goes off to take pictures of other guests. “I can’t wait to get those proofs,” he whispers as he looks out into the water.

“I’ll make sure to frame them for you,” she bats her eyelashes before slipping out from his embrace. “I have to go check on Val.” Walking over to the stairwell leading up to the top deck, she makes sure to put an extra sway in her hips as she climbs up.

Just as she meets up with Val to finish the last of the table setting, she gets a text from Paddy, _I’m currently on the hunt for a small supply closet._ Just as she begins to blush, another pops up, _Wish me luck._

 

* * *

 

_Meet me near the ramp during the fireworks._ Shelagh’s stomach lurches in anticipation as the last forty minutes before the fireworks comes closer with each passing minute.

She takes a sip of her wine as she watches Chummy and Peter dance together within a throng of their friends. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, unless you count the Vicar losing his paper notes from the wild wind. Like a natural, he turned it into a joke and went straight for the vows, where he promised that he had that part memorized.

After, it was a whirlwind of silly speeches, lovely dances, and many toasts.

“Would you like to dance, Shelagh?”

_Shit!_ She empties her glass in one gulp before turning to Bern, a rejection on her lips, when he sweeps her onto the dance floor. If she could kick and scream without making a scene she would have, but instead she reluctantly follows him out. He had been trying to get her out onto the dance floor once the DJ started playing songs for all couples to dance to, yet, she has been rather stealthy in avoiding being cornered by him… _until now_.

“I remembered that you loved to dance,” he proudly murmurs as he presses his body close to her.

“You never took me out dancing,” Shelagh quips as she puts some distance between them.

“No, but it doesn’t mean I still can’t.” He tightens his hold around her waist.

The heat from his palm on the small of her back crawls along her skin. “No, you can’t, not when you can take Molly.” She glances over his shoulder to see that Paddy is watching them like a hawk, his eyes never leaving her, even though his is still carrying on a conversation with Fred and Vi.

“Come on, Shelagh Bear,” he flashes her his dimpled smile, “I know you are having fun.”

The song thankfully changes to a slow melody and she takes advantage by briskly slipping out of his embrace. “If you will excuse me,” she grimaces before making a dash towards the bathrooms. 

Just as she reapplies her lipstick and replaces a strand of wayward hair, Cynthia and Jenny busts through the door. Cynthia’s, “Are you okay?” clashes with Jenny’s, “What the hell?”

Shelagh rolls her eyes, “He’s been asking me since after the ceremony to save him a dance. Every time that I see him coming towards me, I would be able to dash away. He got the one-up this time.”

Jenny takes out her lipstick from her purse, “Didn’t he get the hint?” After she applies it to her lips, she turns to Cynthia and make her pout her lips out for a reapply.

“Apparently not.” Shelagh fixes her lavender dress so that it is centered on her body.

“Well Paddy didn’t look very happy.” Jenny looks over her shoulder and grins. “Trixie is trying to talk him down from decking Bern.”

“No! Paddy wouldn’t do that, not with Sister Julie’s nephew.”

“Hence why Trixie is trying to talk him down.”

Cynthia washes her hands. “David had said that he would gladly take over if Bern tries to take you back on the dance floor.”

“That’s appreciated, however, we only have about thirty minutes until the fireworks and then, after that, it will be the cake cutting.” Shelagh leans against the sink, her arms folded against her chest. “Paddy and I are going to meet on the back of the boat during the fireworks.”

“Oh, my goodness gracious,” Trixie huffs as she walks into the small bathroom. “Your boyfriend is about to lose his shit.” She looks pointedly at Shelagh as she takes out the same lipstick from Jenny’s purse.

Shelagh pulls out her phone and begins to text Paddy, _I can’t wait to see you in 30 minutes._ She sends it off with a kissing emoji. “He was not very happy that Bern came to begin with.”

“Bern has been staring at you all night long,” Trixie places the lipstick back into Jenny’s purse, “I think I even heard Sister Julie get on to him.”

“He called me ‘Shelagh Bear’,” Shelagh rolls her eyes and does her best not to squirm, “I’ve always hated that nickname and have told him so many times before.” She feels her phone vibrating and pulls it out to see a reply from Paddy, _Where’s a dark closet when you need one?_

“Well, hopefully, he’s taken the hint,” Cynthia murmurs as she pats Shelagh on the back.

Trixie giggles before adding, “If not, I’m sure Paddy will make sure he smashes it into his face by the end of the night.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that,” Shelagh mumbles under her breath as she texts back, _I’ll text you if I can find one._

 

* * *

 

Shelagh slips around the last corner, the sound of the fireworks partly muffled by the boat and most of the guests oohing and ahhing. Pulling out her phone, she giggles when she reads, _Sister Ange loves a selfie. I’m trying to get away._

“Hey Shelagh.”

Shelagh grits her teeth, fury searing through her veins at Bern’s most inopportune time to want to talk to her. “Bern, if it’s all the same to you—”

“I’m leaving her,” he blurts out, oblivious to Shelagh’s annoyance. “I’m leaving Molly.”

“Why? Why would you do something like that?”

He moves closer to her, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek, “Because I want to be with you.”

“No!” She takes an abrupt step back. “You had your chance and you burned it by leaving that ridiculous post-it note.”

“That was stupid on my part, I know that now,” he tries to wrap his arms around her waist, yet she is able to slip out until she is backed against a locked door leading into the dining area. “We have so much to offer each other.”

She can smell the whiskey on his breath, silently cursing the open bar. “Bern, I am with somebody else, someone who makes me happy. I can assure you one hundred percent that breaking up with me was the best thing you ever did for our relationship.”

“Come on, Shelagh Bear,” his hands grip her hips, his lips trying their best to entice her with a kiss.

She pushes him away, “Stop, Bern! I don’t want this and I don’t want you.”

He drunkenly grins at her, his grip hardening under her duress, “You always liked to play hard-to-get.”

“AND THE LADY SAID NO!”

Shelagh pushes herself away from Bern’s relaxed grip and makes a run towards Paddy. He looks over her first, making sure that she is not hurt, “Are you okay?”

Before she can answer, Bern reaches out to make a grab for her elbow, “We were having a private conversation until you butted it. Why don’t you go piss off!”

Faster than a lightning strike, Paddy wraps his fingers around Bern’s lapels and pulls him up to his height, “The lady just told you that she doesn’t want you.” He easily twirls him around and pushes him down the walking path along the side of the boat. “If you ever come near her again, I will not hesitate to call the police.”

Bern mumbles, “Bloody twat,” as he stumbles away, yet Paddy pays no attention to it, instead turning back to Shelagh, his expressive eyes once again making sure that she is not hurt.

“I’m fine, Paddy,” she winces as her Scottish accent becomes more pronounced under her heavy breathing.

“You don’t sound fine,” however, instead of reaching out to comfort her, he shoves his hands into his pockets. “Would you like me to call for the police?”

Shelagh takes time to think about it. While assault is not a matter to be taken lightly, she is lucky to have had Paddy intervene when he did. _Most women are not as lucky._ “No. I just want to go home when we dock.”

“I will drive you back to your flat.”

She wraps her arm around his elbow, pulling him closer to her body, “That’s not the home I was talking about.”

Comprehension brightens his eyes, the fireworks blasting in the dark sky displays his boyish smile. “Then I shall take you home.” With the flick of his wrist, he invites her to join the rest of the party with the palm of his hand protectively rooted to the small of her back.

 

* * *

 

Bright sunlight steams in through the sheer curtains, Shelagh slowly opens her eyes, Paddy’s warm arm pulling her closer into his embrace. His lips ghosts along her skin, goosebumps erupting in his wake. “Good morning,” he barely murmurs.

She snuggles deeper under the comforter, the feel of his soft sheets glide along her bare body as if they were made of silk. After the boat had docked and the happy couple seen off in grand fashion, she had helped to clean up, while he made sure the nuns had made it to their taxi. She’s not sure what happened to Bern, but she finds that she could not care less. When all was clean, he had taken her home – to his home. Stripping off her dress, she immediately melted in his bed and fell asleep.

His bold fingers glide along her breast, playfully pinching her excited peaks as he presses his obvious excitement against her backside. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

She silently shakes her head, her palm capturing his hand and guiding him down to where she wants him to touch her.

Yet, he stops just before they reach the hem of her panties, “I want you to trust me.” He kisses the curve of her shoulder. “I would never think of hurting you or forcing myself on you.”

_Like what had happened last_ night, she silently adds. Turning to face him, she cups his cheeks within her hands. “I trust you to not only support me but to also lift me up when I am at my lowest.”

He lifts her hand and kisses the heel of her palm. “I am in love with you.”

Her thumb traces along the edge of his bottom lip, the truth of her feelings tumbling to the tip of her tongue, “I am… I know.” Despite her inability to tell him of the love that makes her heart overflow with an exhilaration that she had never felt before, his face brightens with that boyish smile she absolutely adores.

Flipping their bodies so that he towers over her, he crashes his lips onto hers, the tips of his fingers exploring the well-known expanse of her thigh until he reaches the hem of her panties. Pulling them down, their arms tangle in a concentrated effort to divest both of their bodies of the thin layer of clothing standing in their way.

She wraps her legs around his waist the second he buries himself inside her, his arms framing her shoulders providing the perfect leverage for her to rock her hips against him. She bites down on her bottom lip, euphoria slowly blossoming within the pit of her belly with each measured thrust.

The tip of his nose kisses hers, his pace steady, “I do love you.”

She swallows hard past that same affirmation that is desperately yearning to tumble out, “Say it again.”

She can feel him starting to become unraveled. “Oh, Shelagh…” One hand holds onto the headboard to keep it from knocking against the wall, his movements becoming erratic as his fingers quest along her body to help her reach the same peak he is racing to meet. “I love you.”

“Patrick, right there,” she arches her back, her body trembling as rhapsody erupts from just behind her belly button.

He presses his hips into her, his breathless moans filling the room. Just as they both climb down from their high, Patrick gently lays his head on the softness of her belly, his fingers tracing circles along the plains of her body. “I want to marry you.”

Her muscles tense.

“Please don’t run away,” she stares down at him, but he focuses on his fingers. “I know you are not ready, especially since only a handful of people know about us, but I have never been more certain than I am now.” He draws a line of kisses down from her belly button.

She had never thought, in her wildest dreams that she would ever find this kind of intimacy, this kind of love with someone other than Bern. And after last night, she finds that the love she thought she had with Bern, was nowhere even close to the intensity she shares with Paddy. “I’m not going to run away.”

Guilt washes over her when she feels him sigh with relief. He looks up to her, vulnerability sweeping across his handsome features. “I have a ring for you.”

She wants so badly to say yes and to kiss him and love him for the rest of the day. But she can’t, not when he is still her boss and the hospital looks down upon it. _It wouldn’t be fair to him._ “I’m not ready for marriage, not yet.”

“Most people at the hospital would be happy for us.”

“But how are you expected to uphold the rules when you are defiantly breaking them yourself?” She twirls a strand of unruly hair around her finger. “My evaluation is coming up within the month. I will decide then if I will stay in labor and delivery or if I will try a different department.” She almost adds trying a different hospital but holds her tongue.

“That will be your choice and one that you will receive no interference from me.”

She bites down on her bottom lip, “And you will not be upset if I make a change?”

“Never,” he kiss just below her belly button, “just as long as I get to have you in my bed.”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning,” Shelagh brightly calls out when she hears Tim slumbering into the kitchen.

“Mornin’,” he grumbles back.

“I already have coffee and bacon made and on the table. I’ll be finished with the eggs soon.”

“God bless you,” she hears the scrape of the chair against the floor as the young man tucks in. Silence settles between them as she finishes up frying the eggs. Ever since term ended and she has stayed the night, they have always been the earlier risers of their small group.

“Are you all packed up for your trip?” She places the fried egg on a plate for him and places it in front of him.

“As ready as we will ever be,” he shrugs his shoulders as he dives into his meal. “Lou woke up early to go to Boots to buy some last-minute things like toothpaste and such.”

Shelagh settles down in the chair in front of him with her mug of coffee. “I’m the last person who should worry, but please, do be careful. Call or text me if you get into a tight spot.” She snags the piece of bacon closest to her, “My German is a bit rusty, but I’m sure it can come in handy if you are in a pickle.”

“Lou can speak German fluently,” he reaches out and pats her hand, “but I appreciate it all the same.”

“Still, don’t be afraid to let us know if you need help,” she gives him a kind smile, yet, she notices that he is staring at her left hand. Growing conscious from her conversation with Paddy earlier in the morning, she gives him a light squeeze before slipping it out from his embrace.

“Breakfast and coffee,” Paddy steps into the kitchen, kisses Shelagh’s cheek before helping himself to a generous amount of coffee. “What time do you have to be at the airport?”

“Noon. We are all packed, with the exception of whatever Lou is buying right now at Boots.”

“Shelagh and I will be driving both of you there.”

“Dad,” Tim whines, “you don’t have to. I’ve been on an airplane before.”

“I know, but we want to see you off.”

Tim’s eyes brighten, “Do you think we can go off to that Indian place next to the airport? They had the best Naan bread.”

“Of course,” Paddy reaches out to pat Tim on is head, but the younger Turner is ready for him, slipping out of his chair and dropping his dirty plate in the sink.

“Brilliant! I’m off to take a shower,” and he’s out of the kitchen before anyone can say otherwise. 

 

 

  

                   This is the first dress Shelagh tried on in the store.

                      **[Brandon Maxwell - Drape-Back Cocktail Dress](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/brandon-maxwell-drape-back-crepe-cocktail-minidress-prod202850198?childItemId=NMB41EB_) **

 

                              

                     This is the dress Shelagh wore to the wedding.

                       **[Halston Heritage Cape-Sleeve Cocktail Dress](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/halston-heritage-cape-sleeve-draped-back-georgette-cocktail-dress-prod218580020)**


	9. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support with this story!
> 
> This starts up right after the last chapter!

“Good morning,” Patrick’s warm breath hums along the gentle curve of her thigh, his lips marking a careless trail as her mind begins to wake.

Shelagh rakes her fingers through his unruly hair, mesmerized by the mix of black and grey as he reaches his destination between her legs. “Good – ohhh… good morning.” Her scratchy words hitch into a lazy moan as his tongue ghost against her, desire firing within the pit of her belly.

She can feel him smirking. “Friday night, I’m going to take you on a date, a proper one.”

Her back arches when he adds two fingers. “This is not a proper way to ask me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her blood boils as his tongue traces the inside of her thigh, his smoldering hazel eyes glancing up along the lean curves of her body as his fingers curl deep inside her. “I’ve made a reservation at restaurant that I think you’ll enjoy.”

“I’ve never…,” her pulse climbs to new heights as he returns to where he is needed, his eyes never leaving her. “Ohhh, Patrick,” she tugs his hair between her fingers as her other hand palms her breast. Waves of pleasure crests and crashes against her chest as her orgasm washes over her.

“Say yes,” his lips work themselves over her hips, “say you’ll go on a date with me.”

Her heart still flutters within her chest as her fingers twirl along his hair. “How would I be able to say no after that?”

He kisses her just below her bellybutton. “You are a beautiful woman, whom, despite all of the younger men around her, choses to come home with me.” Lifting himself up with the heel of his hands, she openly stares at the muscles along his shoulders and upper back as he continues to worship the curves of her body with his lips. “I want to take you out, just me and you, all dressed up, at a nice restaurant, where I can openly hold your hand and make suggestive comments about getting you back into my bed.” He captures her free hand, threading his fingers through hers, pressing it into the mattress.

“Yes,” she moans, the tip of his tongue tracing her collarbone, “I’ll go on a date with you.”

He glances up, the tip of his nose brushing along the curve of her chin and gives her a boyish smile that makes her stomach flip. “Good.” Lifting her knee so that her leg wraps around his waist, he continues to shower her with lovesick kisses and gentle touches.

 

* * *

 

“So, do you know where Mr. Silver Fox is going to take you this Friday?”

Shelagh swallows her tea in one gulp as she looks around the crowded cafeteria, afraid that the group of doctors next to them will overhear their conversation. “No,” she hisses back to Chummy.

“I’m doing your makeup,” Trixie exclaims, oblivious to Shelagh’s anxiety at being overheard.

“I’m doing your hair,” Jenny brightly murmurs as she stuffs the rest of her salad in her mouth.

“Humph,” Shelagh rolls her eyes as she picks out the cantaloupe from her fruit salad, both Val and Chummy snickering under their breaths.

Cynthia off-handedly adds, “Are you going to wear that lilac dress from Chummy’s wedding? You looked absolutely divine in it.”

“Does she have a choice?” Trixie playfully giggles as she looks at the friends around their table, “It’s between that or her WWJD shirt or the skirt that she blissfully ruined against the tree.”

“How did you ruin your skirt against the tree?”

All women turn to find Sisters Julie and Angie behind them with their tray of lunch. “It, uhh, was scratched,” Shelagh simply supplies, kicking Trixie under the table when she begins to laugh.

“Oh,” Sister Julie smiles kindly. “I wanted to let the group of you to know that your mid-year evaluation is scheduled between the 22nd and 26th this month. Val here, will send out a schedule by tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sister,” they murmur in response.

“Have a good afternoon,” both older women nod before taking their lunch to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Panic begins to stir deep within Shelagh’s belly, her evaluation is written by both the ward Sister and a senior doctor, that being Sister Ange and Patrick, respectively.

“Do you think that he will write your evaluation?” Cynthia’s quiet question gives way to Shelagh’s own burning curiosity.

Thankfully, Val answers for her, “No.” Everyone looks to her to elaborate. “He and Doctor Culbreath decided to divide the evaluations of the natal and obstetrics ward, since both work so closely together.”

Shelagh sighs with relief, thankful that neither she nor Patrick would be putting themselves against a professional wall that could crumble at the very mention of their affair.

“Now that that little tidbit is out of the way, you can tell us if you are going to wear the lilac dress or the WWJD shirt,” Val winks as she pops the rest of her pizza crust in her mouth.

 

* * *

 

_“My dearest Shelagh,_

_All is planned for our evening tonight. I will be picking you up at 6:00, sharp._

_I can’t wait to see you, Patrick”  
_

Shelagh smiles at the note before turning her attention back onto the packages that were just delivered.

“What’s this?” Trixie walks into the flat with a few bags of groceries, Jenny not far behind her.

“This was just delivered from Paddy a few minutes ago,” she grabs the larger package first. “I think it has something to do with our date tonight.” She rips open the paper as the other two women sit down next to her.

“Holy-mother-of-god!” Trixie practically salivates at the bright coral red dress that Shelagh had tried on before the wedding.

“It’s the same one,” Shelagh dumbly murmurs. She turns to her friends, particularly the one with a big mouth, “Did you tell him on where to get it?”

“He never asked me,” Jenny replies as she reaches out to run her fingers along the smooth material.

“He asked me, but it was more in passing.” Trixie looks at Shelagh with wide, bright eyes. “It was at the wedding and I was trying to calm him down after Bern had taken you out on the dance floor.”

Lifting it up from the tissue wrapping in the box, all three women stare at it for some time, Shelagh thinking in earnest on if she should wear it for their date or not. “There’s a note,” Jenny hands the slip of folded paper to Shelagh.

“ _I know you think that you don’t deserve this dress, but I haven’t been able to take my mind off of it for quite some time. I can’t wait to see you in this dress, but most of all, I can’t wait to take it off of you.”_

“Holy shit,” Trixie murmurs under her breath as the front door opens to both Chummy and Cynthia with empty boxes.

“That looks beautiful, old bean,” Chummy smiles radiantly.

“It’s what Shelagh is going to wear on her date with Paddy,” Jenny grins.

“Peter told me where Paddy is taking you and it sounds absolutely divine.” She looks to the dress, her smile turning into a sneaky grin. “I’m glad he had taken up on the suggestion I had given him.”

“You told him to buy this dress!” Shelagh looks at Chummy with wide eyes.

“Not this dress specifically. I had mentioned in passing that you only had one fancy dress to wear. Poor, old fox seemed put off by it and asked if it was appropriate to purchase a dress for you.”

“It’s not the worse that can happen,” Trixie giggles.

“What’s in there?” Cynthia points to the smaller package.

Gently laying the dress back in the box, Shelagh opens the top of the box, just to slam it back shut when she sees the contents. Yet, Trixie quickly snatches it from her lap. “Oooh…,” she shows of the black backless, strapless bra and panties set.

“I’ll give him credit where credit is due, old bean,” Chummy grins, “Mr. Silver Fox sure knows how to pick out lingerie for you.”

“That, or he doesn’t want Shelagh to go without a bra completely,” Trixie thoughtfully replies, “which you would have had to do.”

Shelagh, feeling overwhelmed at all that lays before her, shakes her head, “He shouldn’t have done this.”

“But he did this specifically for you,” Jenny pats her on the back.

“I would have been happy with Chinese takeout and the new Fantastic Beasts movie.” Shelagh helplessly looks to her friends. “It’s all so much. I don’t want him to think that this is what I want all the time.”

“With six months’ worth of McDonalds, I think he knows that you are not that type of woman, sweetie,” Trixie gathers both boxes in her arms. “He is splurging on you just this once. Let him, but also be honest and tell him that it made you feel uncomfortable.”

Feeling Trixie’s words bringing her peace, she nods. “What are you guys up to tonight?”

“Since the parents are off for date night, us kids are going to the Black Sail.” Chummy licks her lips. “They are now serving an appetizer menu until nine that has this guacamole dip that is too die for. I’m using sliced radishes as the chips.”

“Meanwhile, we are going to make sure that Jenny keeps her mind off of a certain **someone**.” Trixie rolls her eyes. “And David will be there, too.”

Cynthia blushes as Jenny sticks her tongue out at her best friend. “It seems as if you and David are becoming a bit serious,” Shelagh kindly smiles at Cynthia.

“We like each other a lot, but we are both content on taking things slowly.”

“Val and I are going to try our best to find Jenny, here, a rebound.” She sighs as she coyly picks at her fingernails. “Preferably one that is not tall, dark, and handsome.”

Jenny pinches her nose, “I certainly don’t want a rebound with anyone who is short, fat, and an idiot.”

“You’re not looking for Mr. Perfect,” Trixie pats her on her hand, “just Mr. Tonight.”

“That’s what we said on the night Shelagh met Paddy,” Jenny glances around the room of women, all of them busting at the seams with laughter at the same time.

Cynthia is the first one to come up for air, “If you can, come out with us. I’m sure we’ll be there until our normal time.”

“Fred told me that he and Vi will be there when he gave me these boxes,” Chummy exclaims.

“If you give us a few minutes to put the groceries away and to change, we will help you pack up the rest of your things,” all the women stand from the sofa.

“That would be most helpful,” Chummy smiles. “Peter and Fred will be here in a few hours to pick them up and to take them to our very temporary abode.”

 

* * *

 

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes cast into a hazy fog as she looks at herself in the mirror. “Are you sure—”

“I swear to god,” Trixie rolls her eyes, “if you ask me that one more time, I will not be held responsible for you going on this date in your glasses,” she gives a pointed stare to the ones her grandmother used to wear in the fifties and sixties.

“Why do you still have those beastly things,” Jenny shudders.

Shelagh picks up the glasses in question, the golden rims smooth under her fingers as she threads along the slighted curve on the top. “They were my grandmothers when she took up midwifery after the war.” She places them back on her jewelry box, “I was going through a Lisa Loeb thing in the nineties almost to the point where I wanted to paint them black.”

Both Jenny and Trixie begin to giggle, “Stop, you’re joking.”

Shelagh shrugs her shoulders with a coy grin, “However, now they serve as my only working pair of glasses I have when I take my contacts out.”

There’s a small knock on her bedroom door before Cynthia and Chummy walk through, “Hey, Shelagh, Paddy is…,” both women stop dead in their tracks when she turns around. “You look…,” the younger of the two tries to put in a proper adjective with no luck.

“You look as if Paddy is going to eat his words on wanting to take you on a date,” Chummy regally finishes with a smirk when Shelagh flushes bright red.

“I was going to say pretty,” Cynthia smiles, “but it didn’t seem to fit.”

“I’ll be surprised if you make it to the car without him pouncing on you,” Trixie finishes touching up her mascara as she adds with an evil grin in the mirror, “you two being the jack rabbits that you are.”

“Come along Old Bean,” Chummy whisks her finger around, “give us a grand twirl.”

Ignoring Trixie and Jenny’s catcalls, Shelagh give a slow turn to show off her beautiful dress.

“I bet they won’t even leave the flat,” Jenny calls out.

“Alright,” Trixie looks at her best friend, “what are putting on the table?”

“Winner gets to pick the next movie for girl’s night while the losers have to provide all of the food and drinks.”

“Deal!” Trixie looks at Chummy and Cynthia, “What are your bets?”

“I think Paddy will make a dramatic turn back to his flat while in route to the restaurant,” Chummy happily supplies.

“I think they will have their date,” Cynthia gives Shelagh a kind smile, “however, I don’t think they will be joining us at the Black Sail.”

“And if we make it through our date and the Black Sail?” Shelagh gives all the ladies around her a pointed glare.

“With the way you look, sweetie, Paddy has no chance of lasting that long.” Trixie pats her on her shoulder. “Is he here?”

“He’s out in the parlor with the other guys and Val,” Cynthia supplies.

“And, if I may,” Chummy’s eyes twinkle, “he looks rather dashing himself.”

“Oh my god, I feel as if this is a boomerang moment,” Trixie scurries out of the door with Jenny and Cynthia in tow.

Rolling her eyes, Shelagh gathers her purse and walks out of her room. When she makes it to the parlor, she sees that Paddy has his back to her talking to Chris, David, and Val. That is, until they stop talking and stare directly at her, causing him to twirl around to see what had caught their eyes.

All at once, heat sears through skin, her heart drumming against her chest, her body quite literally on fire with the way he looks at her. And, while, she was confident that they could get through both their date and the Black Sail in her room, now she is unsure if they should skip the date altogether and reacquaint themselves with his hallway wall.

“Wow… Shelagh… You…,” Shelagh silently thanks Val for quickly plucking his glass from his hand, she is certain that he would have spilt it all over himself had she not. “You look… God, you look—” he stumbles over the carpet and would have nearly face-planted it into the coffee table had it not been for Chris’ quick reflexes.

“I was able to score that money shot,” Chummy proudly murmurs from behind her phone.

“Tell me you’re going to send that to the group chat,” Val calls out.

“Done and dusted.”

“Bloody hell,” Paddy blurts out, “you look gorgeous.”

Shelagh blushes something fierce under the gaze of his lovelorn eyes, his face an indelible mixture of innocent awe and boyish pride.

“Right,” Christ claps Paddy on the back, “the lot of us better be off. You two have fun.”

“We hope to see you at the Black Sail,” David kindly calls to Paddy.

“Oh dear, we’ll be lucky to see them at all for the rest of this weekend,” Trixie smartly smirks.

“At least we are safe in the knowledge that there are no trees as to where they are going,” Chummy call back.

Jenny grabs Shelagh’s shoulder and murmurs quite loudly, “Shelagh, it would be sacrilege for you to ruin this beautiful dress all for the sake of an orgasm.”

Shelagh flushes bright red, but Paddy doesn’t seem to hear any of the banter that is taking place before him. “See you guys next week,” she coyly calls out to their retreating backs. Once the door firmly shuts, she gives Paddy a nervous smile. “Thank you for the dress?”

Her words, possibly in conjunction with the silent flat propels him towards her, his needy fingers tasting her body before his lips. His arms wrap around her waist, the palms of his hands exploring the vast expanse of bare skin that her dress conveniently showcases. “Fuck the date,” he murmurs against the corner of her lips.

“Patrick,” she half sighs, half moans.

Paddy let’s out a groan as his forehead drops to the curve of her shoulder. “But I want you right now.”

Shelagh catches the silly giggle that threatens to leave her lips and instead murmurs, “Patience is a virtue.”

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear during your birthday party that patience can go fuck itself.” Taking a deep breath, he pulls himself up and takes a small step back. “However, if you would rather—”

“I haven’t eaten since noon and, to be totally honest,” she bites down on her bottom lip, “there’s a bet on whether or not we will be able to make it to dinner or not and I am just stubborn enough to want to win.”

He shoves his hands into his pockets, “And what was your bet?”

“That we would be able to make it through both dinner and a trip to the Black Sail before letting you take me home.” She gives him a shy smile complete with fluttering eyelashes.

“I’m on the brink of a bloody explosion!”

She innocently shrugs her shoulders and her smile brightens with dimples.

He takes a ragged breath in as his fists clinch in his pant pockets. “Dinner, yes, but I’m not going to make a promise on the Black Sail,” his eyes slowly rake up and down her body, “not when I am ready to tear this dress apart at the seams.”

“That would be sacrilege,” Shelagh briefly kisses his cheek before making her way to the front door.

 

* * *

 

“This is a beautiful restaurant,” Shelagh looks around the grand room in awe. She feels as if she is living in the golden age of jazz, soft lighting accentuating the extravagance of the building itself, she is sure it would have been a nightclub in the twenties.

“Order whatever you want.”

She lifts her brow at his wistful voice. “And what is it that you want?”

“You, in my bed, naked, for the rest of the weekend.” He glances down at the menu. “And a steak.”

She tightly presses her lips together to keep herself from laughing out loud. “Oh, is that all?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “Well, I would prefer to have you naked in my bed for the rest of my mortal life, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

Their waiter, Martin, drops off their glasses of water and asks, “Have you decided on your drinks?”

Just as she is about to give him her order, Patrick instead calls out, “We are actually ready to order. I’ll have an Old Fashion with Maker’s Mark and she will have the Sidecar. For our entrée, I will have the Entrecôte steak, medium rare while my lovely date will have the Smoke Haddock.”

“Very well, sir,” Martin writes down their order on his pad, “and would you like to start off with an appetizer this evening?”

“We will both have the Panzella salad, no capers in mine,” he hands the menu off to Martin.

“No capers in mine as well,” Shelagh smiles as she gives her menu away. Once Martin disappears, she leans over the table and asks, “Order what I want, eh?”

“You are lucky that we are here in the first place. If it were my choice you would be—”

“Yes, I remember, naked and in your bed.” She crosses her legs, the tip of her shoe brushing along his leg — by accident, of course. “What if I wanted something different?”

He straightens in his chair, “Then, I’m sure Martin will be able to change your order.”

She playfully rolls her eyes, her chin caught in the palm of her hand as she coyly strokes his leg. “Lucky for you, that is what I had wanted.”

“You know,” his eyes twinkle in the low light, “if you keep doing that, then I will have no choice but to take our food home in a doggy bag.”

“I think Martin would have a conniption fit.”

“I think he would get over it with a giant tip.”

“How kind of you.” Her eyelashes flutter as she gives him a flirty smile, the tips of her shoe still lazily caressing his leg.

Martin drops off their drinks, “And Old Fashion for you, sir, and a Sidecar for the lady. Your salads will be out soon.”

“Thank you, Martin. If I could ask for two more things before you go?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I would like to put in an order of the Kaiserschmarren to go.”

Martin nods enthusiastically, “The pastry chef makes each batch by hand and is served with a raspberry compote sauce, very delicious.”

“We look forward to it.” Patrick pulls out his phone, “Would you mind taking our picture?”

Martin kindly smiles as he grabs the phone, taking several pictures at various degrees before handing it back. “If you are not happy with those, then I will be happy to take more.”

“I’m sure these will be perfect,” Shelagh softly murmurs, “thank you Martin.” As the blushing waiter makes his way to another table, she looks to Patrick, her skin sizzling under the stare of his bedroom eyes. “Please make sure you send some of those to me.”

He silently nods as he takes a small sip from his drink, the heat from his dark, opaque eyes sending a jolt of desire through her veins.

She sips from her own drink, the convincingly sweet liquid easily sliding down her throat. She knows that if they were in the privacy of his own home, he would have her spread eagle on the table having his own delicious way with her. Excitement lusciously bubbles within the pit of her belly at the image.

“Stop doing that,” he hoarsely calls out to her.

Her eyes instantly widen with innocence. “Doing what?”

“You are thinking of something naughty.”

She quickly tries to school her features, “Really?”

“You’re biting your bottom lip.” He lazily sips from his drink. “You only do that when you are up to no good.”

She shrugs her shoulders as she plays with the stem of her glass. “Maybe, if you are a good boy tonight, then I will allow you to take off my dress.”

His brow lifts in shock as the lines of his dimples blossom along his cheeks. “First of all, I am always a good boy. Second of all, I take my job of undressing you very seriously.”

She demurely shakes her head, “Not when you are too close to the edge.”

“With all that is coming home with me tonight,” he gives her a pointed look as he dips his orange peel into the bottom of his glass, “I would be a fool to fuck it up.”

Her smile widens, “Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

“Tonight has been a lovely evening,” Shelagh murmurs to Patrick, squeezing his hand as they step into the empty lift.

“And I have been a very good boy.” The heat of his palm slips over her bottom, lightly pinching it before lifting the back of her dress.

“You’re not being a very good boy right now,” she playfully scoffs, pressing herself into his body.

“I was a good boy at the restaurant and in the — oh! What is this?” His anxious fingers explore the naked curve of her ass.

“I imagine it will make things a little easier,” she whispers along her shoulder, slightly widening her legs.

“Please tell me you had them on during our dinner.”

She was going to lie, just to see what he would do, yet as the tip of his finger shallowly teases her and their lift quickly reaches their floor, she hastily decides to tell the truth. “I took them off while I was…,” she takes a ragged breath as he slips into her, “in the bathroom.”

“Mmm,” the tip of his nose caresses her ear, “how bold.”

“I can be daring when I want to be.” Grinning at him when the doors open to their floor, she smothers down her dress as she steps out in front of him. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy my present in your breast pocket,” she coyly throws over her shoulder as she buries her hands into his coat pockets.

“Then my chivalrous move did not go to waste?”

She grins at the memory of him threading his jacket over her shoulders as they stood up from their table to leave, his explanation to not allow any other man to see her in the full glory of her dress being the catalyst for her ‘bold’ decision. As the door to his flat is within sight, she pulls out her key from her purse and opens it just as he steps behind her.

Locking the door with a decisive click, Paddy twirls her around and lifts her with ease, her leg wrapping around his calf. “No more distractions for the rest of the weekend. You will stay naked in our bed until I say so.”

Normally she would roll her eyes at his caveman brusqueness for craving meat and sex all night long, yet, at this moment, when anticipation has been like a live, electrical wire sparking between them, she finds it incredibly sexy. “All I ask is that you be gentle when taking off this dress.”

“I’m in dire need of your body,” his fingers tease her opening, his deliciously hot lips scouring the column of her throat, “not a brute.”

“Good,” her nails rake through his mussed hair, “because you have me all weekend long.”

 

* * *

 

“As you can see, both Sister Ange and Doctor Culbreath are extremely happy with your performance from the last six months.”

Shelagh stares dumbstruck at the paper in front of her.

“Sister Ange would like to keep you on in the obstetrics ward, however, I can see you growing in any department.”

“I love working with obstetrics and pediatrics.” Shelagh glances up to find Sister Julie with her oh-so-kind smile. “I love working with laboring mothers especially.”

“Can I inform Sister Ange that you will stay on her team?”

Shelagh bites down on her bottom lip. “I would like to stay on; however, I am thinking of transferring to a different hospital.”

Sister Julie looks flabbergasted, as if all the air was knocked out of her. “Are you unhappy here?”

“No. No, its… its nothing like that.”

“I have to admit that I am surprised.”

Shelagh hangs her head, “I know. I love it here.”

“You seem conflicted. Are there other reasons for your choice to go elsewhere?”

Shelagh squeezes her eyes shut, wishing that she had never said anything to begin with. However, in the morning, just before coming to work, she had sent out her resume to two other hospitals and three doctor’s offices. She knew coming into the meeting that she had to tell Sister Julie before she began receiving phone calls.

“Is this because of Bern?” Sister Julie’s meek question pushes Shelagh’s chin up. “I had heard what had happened during the Noakes’ wedding, while we were watching the fireworks.”

“That has nothing to do with it, however, it was never my wish for you to find out. It certainly wasn’t your fault to begin with.”

“No, but I can see how it would make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Being able to work with you and the other Sister’s these past six months has been a joy, not to mention my friends.”

“I am at a loss then. You enjoy working here, we enjoy having you, however, there is something still misaligned.”

“I’ve…” Her nerves tremble. If she confesses to her affair with Patrick, then that will give Sister Julie grounds to dismiss her. However, she has no other excuse as to why she is looking for employment elsewhere. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Sister Julie’s kind smile does nothing to abate her racing heart. “You’ve told me on numerous occasions. Does he work far away from here.” Her eyes brighten. “Are you moving in with him?”

She could go with that lie, but it would never hold up, not when she had sent her applications to nearby hospitals and doctor’s offices. “No, he…,” she swallows hard and prays that she won’t ask too many questions, “he works here.”

Sister Julie straightens in her chair, her eyes ticking back and forth.

Before she can ask who it is, Shelagh quickly fills in, “It is getting rather serious and I don’t want there to be too much of a conflict of interest.” Sister Julie looks as if she is about to interject, however, she plows through. “I have already sent my resume out to a few nearby hospitals.”

Looking rather crestfallen, Sister Julie’s smile barely reaches her eyes. “While I hate to lose a good nurse and a dear friend to another hospital, you will have both my prayers and recommendations.”

She breaths a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Sister. I appreciate your support. I will let you know of any progress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bahamasredcross.org
> 
> They are accepting donations to help with the relief effort from Hurricane Dorian. 
> 
> I am praying for a big shift to the north away from my state and the others in its path. 🙏


End file.
